An Attempt at Friendship
by Little Blue Fairy
Summary: Next Generation: Albus has asked his two best friends, Rose and Scorpius, to try and get along. How hard could it really be? Maybe the better question is what drove them apart in the first place? The truth is finally revealed in chapter 11
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my own creativity...**

**I have fallen in love with Rose and Scorpius fanfic so I decided to write my own story. Please review! It really helps to know what you think of the story. I have already written a few chapters so maybe I will reward your reviews with faster updates, at least until it catches up to where I am currently writing. Enjoy!**

_Italics are memories..._

Finally moving day was here. Scorpius had been looking forward to this day since half way through seventh year when he and Albus decided to live together after they were done with training. Al had been sad somewhat when he got Head boy because that meant he would not be rooming with his best friend. Although, he was happy that his other best friend and favorite cousin Rose was Head Girl that year so in a way he still was able to room with his best friend. Scorpius was the one who suggested that they get a flat together since he figured if they didn't room together then they would be at each others homes all the time. Albus had looked like Christmas had come early when he heard the suggestion. He had raced off to the owlry without even giving an answer leaving his friend laughing at his excitement. Later he told Scorpius he had gone to owl his parents for their permission. They found an apartment that was not too far from St Mungo's. Scorpius was going to work as a mediwizard and Albus as a potioneer for the hospital. They lived at home during training but it was at last over. Their first day on the job was just a few days away so here they were moving into their new home.

At least that was what Scorpius was doing. This was the third box he had brought in while Al was staring off into space. They were quite the unusual pair of friends. Both of them a physical copy of their fathers who had been enemies while they were in school. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy had his father's gray eyes, light blonde hair, and height of 5' 8". Unlike his father though he was more likely to smile than sneer and he hardly ever slicked back his hair. Albus Severus Potter had black hair that had a mind of its own, his grandmother Lily's well known green eyes, and was 5' 6" when he did not slouch. However, he did not have his father's bad eyesight or legendary scar. Scorpius put down the box then turned towards his best of several years.

"Hey, you okay Al?" He asked waving his friend trying to catch his attention. Al blinked then shook his head. "You have been standing there for the last ten minutes. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I guess there is something bothering me." Scorpius sat down on one of the boxes letting Al know he had his full attention.

"What?" Scorpius prompted when he did not answer at first. Al sighed at the question.

"I want the two people that are closest to me to get along." Al stood with his arms crossed in front of him ready for the fight he knew his friend would give. Scorpius scoffed at his friend's wish knowing right away who he was referring to.

"Rose is only civil to me because of you. Besides, I think she is a bit stuck up and a flirt." Scorpius said honestly. Surprisingly he didn't get hexed for saying that. Usually anyone who made the mistake of saying anything negative about Rose in front of Al got hexed unless they were muggle, then he just used his fists.

"I think if the two of you really got to know you then you guys could be friends too." Al said ignoring his friend's reluctance.

"Come on Al, she has disliked me from the start. Don't you remember the first day of school?" Scorpius asked as he recalled that day.

_He had been sitting by himself staring out the window waiting for the train to leave. The door to the compartment opened. He turned to see a black haired boy standing in the opening._

_ "Hi," the boy said with a wide grin, "Can I sit with you? He shrugged not certain how to reply. The boy sat down across from him. "My name is Albus but most people call me Al, what is yours?"_

_ "Scorpius, are you..." The door opened again in the middle of his question. This time it was a girl standing in the doorway._

_ "Al, what are you doing here? The rest of the family is waiting for you." She demanded ignoring the fact that he was not alone._

_ "I was planning on joining later, Rose. Besides, James is being a jerk so why would I want to hang out with him?" Al complained. She huffed indignantly then scowled at him. _

_ "So instead of hanging out with your favorite cousin you choose a Malfoy instead to sit with?" It was then that Al looked at him with surprise. He guessed that Al really had not known until then that he was conversing with a Malfoy. Al turned back to his cousin and shrugged as if to say who cares. Rose shook her head with a slight smile. "Well, at least it was me who found you and not James. He says he is sorry and sent me to find you. Now are you coming or do I have to drag you back?" Al rolled his eyes then smiled at him apologetically._

_ "Fine fine I am coming, see you later Scorpius." The door closed behind but he could still hear what they said as they left._

_ "Honestly, Albus what were you doing?" Rose hissed_

_ "I did not know he was a Malfoy." Scorpius heard Al say before their voices faded. He went back to staring out the window._

Both friends smiled as they thought of that memory. Even though it had taken a awhile for them to become actual friends that first meeting had made all the difference in them eventually becoming friends just like how their fathers' first meeting set them up to be against each other.

"Well, I still say it was a good thing that I met you," Al stated, "even if the rest of my family didn't at the time. Especially since we were sorted into the same house. Who knows, maybe if James hadn't been teasing me and I hadn't gone into that compartment, we might have been just housemates." Scorpius smiled at his best friend.

"Yes, I am very thankful for that coincidence. However, just because you somehow convinced Lily that I am not that bad does not mean that Rose will be as easy." Al laughed at this.

"Nothing about Rose is ever easy. Just try for me please? She is one of my close friends so she will by this apartment often. Especially since she works nearby and I already talked to her about it." Al admitted. Scorpius saw that Al was not going to rest until he got his way as usual.

"Fine, I will be friendly okay? As long as this is not another one of your crazy matchmaking schemes." Scorpius warned wincing. Albus nodded smiling. Thankfully he had given in and their discussion had ended then because ten minutes later the brown haired girl showed up. Rose Weasley considered herself a rather average girl, especially in comparison to her female cousins. She was average height at 5' 3" and she was neither skinny or fat. Nearly everything about her her looks were average except for her chest. However, her favorite feature were her eyes since they were anything but average. Truthfully, they were blue but depending on what color she was wearing they could appear to be another color. Like today, since she was wearing a green top her eyes looked green. Most people mistook her for a metamorphmagus since she often charmed her hair color. Rose did not resemble either of her parents really.

"Hey, I brought food. I figured you guys would be too busy and I didn't want my best friend dying from hunger." Rose said as she put the bags down on the kitchen counter and then hugged her cousin. Al pulled away a bit to see her face.

"The Wasps must be paying their Healers well," he said with a grin. She swatted playfully at him and then started putting the food away. Scorpius started to unpack a box that had mostly kitchen items in it. He decided he should try being nice like he had told Al he would.

"Thanks for the food Rose. We probably would have worked until everything was unpacked then realized how hungry we are." Rose smiled at him though it did not seem anything more than a polite smile and then they went back to what they had been doing. After Scorpius was done with that box he went downstairs for another box. This one was full of his belongings so he went to his room. The door was mostly closed but he could still hear what was going on in the other room. Albus had been in his own room unpacking then came out.

"Hey, where did Scorpius go?" Al asked Rose walking towards the pile of boxes. Rose shrugged.

"I think he went downstairs," she replied after a moment.

"So how is work?" Albus asked as he started unpacking another box.

"Great, I can get you tickets for the next game by the way. It is tomorrow at four. Have any lucky girls you want to bring?" Albus shook his head.

"Not at the moment, maybe Scor will want them." Scorpius' head shot up at the mention of his name from the other room.

"I thought he didn't care for Quidditch." She commented and tilted her head to one side with a confused look on her face.

"He likes Quidditch as much as I do so I know he would enjoy going." Al replied then suggested, "Hey you two should go together. It would give you a chance to get to know each other." Scorpius heard a sigh. Before he could remind himself to play nice he opened his mouth.

"Who says I want to be set up on a date?" Scorpius interrupted, he was now leaning against the door jam of his room. He saw Rose flush and Al frown but it was Rose that replied.

"Who said anything about it being a date, Malfoy? I already have a boyfriend. Besides I don't need my cousin to set up my dates for me." She sneered at him.

"Well, then it is a good thing it isn't a date. I'll pick you up at three tomorrow." He turned and went back into his room but she followed him soon after. She cast a silencing spell on the room.

"What did you do that for?" Scorpius asked watching her to see what she would do next.

"I don't want Al listening in." Rose answered, "I am sorry. I did not realize you were in here. I would not have said those things if I had known." He started to protest but she put up her hand to stop him, "And before you interrupt me let me remind you that I have a very well known temper. Which is why I snapped at you. Al wants us to at least try to be friends so please let's just go out tomorrow night and try to act like we don't have a complicated past. You know fake it until you make it in a way." Rose stopped hoping that it hadn't sounded like she was rambling. Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck taking in what she just said.

"I wasn't exactly the nicest person either so I will forgive you if you forgive me. Al has tried before to setup me up with someone so I get annoyed with him easily about it." Scorpius paused then continued, "We will go tomorrow, but only because I already accepted and if we did not, I worry what Al will do next." Rose bit back a smile.

"Yeah, stubbornness is a family trait. So I guess I will be here at three."He started to protest, "You said it wasn't a date so I will come here. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a cousin to go convince that we will play nice tomorrow." Rose said then returned to the kitchen.

Later, when Rose had left, Scorpius came out of his room. Al was still unpacking in the living room.

"Please convince me this is not another one of your attempts to set me up." Al looked up from what he was doing.

"You think I would try that again after the last time? Even if I was trying that today would have been proof that it wouldn't work." Al looked at himcautiously then asked, "Is that why you snapped at her today? You thought it was another attempt?" Scorpius nodded. "Don't worry. I know that would be a stupid idea. Besides if it did not work out you might never talk to me again." He made a forlorn face and they both laughed.

**If you don't review I will think this story is absolute rubbish... so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own only my own creativity...**

**So I went back and rewrote some of chapter one since I realized I left out a few things. Hopefully this chapter I will not have to do that. But hey that is what a review is for. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added an alert to this story. I hate when author's note go on forever so you know who are. Sorry for the delay the internet has been down at my house.  
**

Last time...

"_Al wants us to at least try to be friends so please let's just go out tomorrow night and try to act like we don't have a complicated past. You know fake it until you make it in a way." Rose stopped hoping that it hadn't sounded like she was rambling. Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck taking in what she just said._

"_I wasn't exactly the nicest person either so I will forgive you if you forgive me. Al has tried before to setup me up with someone so I get annoyed with him easily about it." Scorpius paused then continued, "We will go tomorrow, but only because I already accepted and if we did not, I worry what Al will do next." Rose bit back a smile._

"_Yeah, stubbornness is a family trait. So I guess I will be here at three."He started to protest, "You said it wasn't a date so I will come here. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a cousin to go convince that we will play nice tomorrow." Rose said then returned to the kitchen._

_Later, when Rose had left, Scorpius came out of his room. Al was still unpacking in the living room. _

"_Please convince me this is not another one of your attempts to set me up." Al looked up from what he was doing._

"_You think I would try that again after the last time? Even if I was trying that today would have been proof that it wouldn't work." Al looked at him cautiously then asked, "Is that why you snapped at her today? You thought it was another attempt?" Scorpius nodded. "Don't worry. I know that would be a stupid idea. Besides if it did not work out you might never talk to me again." He made a forlorn face and they both laughed._

Now on with the story...

Scorpius heard a knock on the door right at three. He grabbed his keys and opened the door. He grabbed Rose by the wrist and pulled her into the apartment.

"Ready to go?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"What? You aren't going to invite me in?" She said sarcastically as he locked the door behind him. He leaned with his back against the door and smiled.

"No, I only do that when I am on a date." He joked without even thinking about who he was talking to. She laughed as she stood there in front of him still in her coat with her hands in the pockets.

"And you think I am the flirt." She said emphasizing the word flirt. She laughed at his wide eyes. "Al warned me that you might not take too kindly to my usual ways of interacting with the opposite sex." She cocked her head to one side her blue eyes dancing with the laughter she was holding back. "At least that is what I remember him saying." He could feel his cheeks warming.

"You must think I am a complete jerk." She shrugged it off as if to say did not matter to her.

"It is nothing I haven't heard before. I have too many male relatives to not be uncomfortable around guys. I have been accused one too many times by jealous girls so I decided why not live up to their expectations. It is easier that way." Scorpius's eyes narrowed.

"Remind me how you got into Gryffindor?" He asked wondering how such a people pleaser could be in that house. She swatted at him like she had batted at Albus the day before in the kitchen.

"So are we going to this game or what?" Rose asked glancing at the clock on the wall, "I need to be there a little early."

"Alright, then see you there." He said before he disappeared. She reappeared by his side.

"One more thing about the flirting thing. Do you mind if I treat you like a family member or something?" She lead him downstairs towards the locker rooms.

"Depends on how you treat family members," Scorpius replied glancing sideways at her. "Is this another way to act like we are already friends?" They reached the bottom of the stairs and she stood in front of him facing a door that said members only.

"I have a boyfriend, as I mentioned earlier, and he is used to me treating guys in two ways. The first is to be flirty, the second is the brotherly way I act around family. If I don't treat a guy this way he thinks that it because I like them. So it is your choice." Scorpius raised one eyebrow telling her that found this quirk to be rather curious.

"When are we seeing this trusting boyfriend?" He asked as he vaguely heard the door behind him open. Rose was looking over his shoulder with a devilish grin on her face.

"Right now," She quickly turned and grabbed a guy that had been about to walk by and planted a rather passionate looking kiss on the lips. Scorpius tried looking anywhere but at the couple next to him. Rose broke the kiss but kept her hands around his neck.

"Hello love." She smiled up at the black haired fellow in front of her. Scorpius coughed to remind her he was there. She turned around rolling her eyes she pulled out of his embrace but took hold of his hand then introduced them. "Will, this is Scorpius, a close friend of the family, Scorpius meet William Lock." Scorpius' eyes widened as he recognized the name while shaking hands. He looked down to see that Will was in a Quidditch kit for the Wasps.

"Well, I guess I should wish you luck for the game." Scorpius finally said dropping his hand back to his side. Will shook his head then looked at Rose.

"She is my luck ever since I stole a kiss the first time before a game. Which is the reason for the blatant display of affection." He explained.

"And what would you have done if you had lost the game after stealing that kiss?" She teased as she smirked.

"See if a kiss given freely was the key to luck."She laughed at this then pushed him away.

"You should be warming up, not flirting with the help." She turned and slipped her arm through Scorpius' but dropped his arm halfway up the stairs. He followed her up to where their seats were. Being somewhat part of the team had its perks Scorpius thought as they sat down in their seats that were rather close to the front.

"How have you been since school ended?" The game had not started yet so he figured getting to know her would kill some time.

"Busy mostly with treating the team for injuries. So you follow Quidditch much?" Rose asked as she watched for the where the team would enter.

"I love Quidditch. How can anyone not love this game?" He looked at her like was she crazy to even ask.

"Did you ever try out for the house team?" She asked absentmindedly. He shook his head.

"I didn't want anyone comparing me to my dad. It bad enough I got sorted into Slytherin. I practiced with Al sometimes but mostly just watched. You were a good chaser by the way." He finished with a grin. She twisted her head in his direction and returned the smile.

"Not as good as Al otherwise we might have won more often." Rose pointed out, "Though, I guess winning two out of six years isn't too bad especially since you guys won three." He snorted in response.

"This coming from the girl that decided to try and beat me in every subject just because of her father said on the first day of school." She glanced at him then looked rather sheepishly at her shoes.

"Guess we can't just act like have no history." She sighed, "Between what happened before we were even born and school I am surprised we share the same best friend." Scorpius grimaced at the reminder that he was supposed to be friendly and do his best not to react to the past.

"I shouldn't have said that. I mean, here we are getting along fine and I open my big mouth. I guess I am just waiting you to act the way you usually do towards me." He admitted. Rose winced thinking of how she used to treat the guy that was sitting next to her.

"By my usual way, do you mean the part where I scream at you or the part where I basically rub it in your face that I am better? Or maybe you like the pretending you are not there bit?" She asked hesitatingly but still jokingly. He smiled gently and tilted his head to one side as if he were considering the options.

"I would have to pick the rubbing it in part. After all you did finish the Healer program early. Congratulations, by the way." He remarked. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the start of the game.

After the game was over Rose suggested getting something to eat. They returned to the apartment as she suggested a place near there.

"Shouldn't you go celebrate with Will? Scorpius asked surprised by her invitation. She shook her head.

"The team goes out together and they can be a rather rowdy bunch after a game like this. Will does not mind, in like I think he likes it this way. He doesn't have to worry about giving me enough attention, just gets to have fun." She explained their routine.

"So do you celebrate later?" he asked as the walked from the apartment to a pub nearby.

"No, we haven't slept together yet." Rose smiled evilly mistaking what he was referring to.

"That was _not_ what I was talking about." He choked out in shock. She arched one eyebrow as she looked at him sideways.

"Sorry, I guess I used to my family they are rather blunt." She justified her assumption, "If Albus had asked that that is what he would have been asking about." Scorpius stopped walking and she turned back to see what was wrong.

"I am not your cousin." He said with a disapproving frown. She looked at him up and down then right into his eyes.

"I know." Her expression unreadable to him. She looked away then nodded her head. "We are here."

They sat outside and ordered their food. The waitress had just left when Scorpius spoke up again.

"I think that you have this relationship easier then I do." She frowned at his statement not sure what he meant.

"Why? Is it because of how I treated you in the past?" Rose wondered aloud.

"No, I have noticed that you are most comfortable with males. I have a suspicion that given the right timing you would spill your whole life story to a strange guy just because he was there. Though on the other hand you are very good at hiding your emotions." He observed reveling his thoughts on her. For a moment there was a flicker of emotion across her face that only the most careful observer would have noticed.

"It is funny you mention that since I done that before. Maybe not my whole story but enough." She sadly smiled at the memory. However, her smile disappeared completely when he voiced next his question.

"Why did you treat me the way you did?" He asked, though he did not think that she would really answer. She ducked her head. Her hair falling in front of her face but not before he saw the hint of red.

"I am not sure if you would really believe me." She said finally after the waitress had brought their food and then left again.

"You will never know until you try." He replied solemnly.. She played with her hair, drawing his attention to the fact that it was a brilliant red today.

"Well, the initial reaction was because of my father." She started, "He had warned me about you and I was daddy's little girl." She said wryly with a odd smile, "Of course when Al was sorted into Slytherin, I decided that it had to be your fault. As if Al had not met you earlier that day he would have been at the same table as me during dinner." Scorpius tilted his head to one side copying her usual poise.

"Did you ever ask him about what the hat said to him?" He asked wanting to clarify the past if she needed it. She mirrored him cocking her head to the right.

"Did he ever tell you what the hat said to me?" She asked but he shook his head right away.

"No, though I did wonder one time why it did not choose quickly." He admitted still keeping a watchful eye on her facial expressions.

"He told me that the hat presented the choice of Slytherin and Gryffindor to him. Just like it gave me the choice Ravenclaw." Rose scoffed at her memory of her younger self. "Al had already been sorted and I believed that Dad might really disown me for being the wrong house." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of him.

"If you had the chance to go back, which house would you have picked?" Scorpius asked.

"Ravenclaw." She said without thought.

"That was quick." His eyebrows were raised but something in his face told her that he was not surprised.

"Yes, well I have had several years to think about it. I was evil to you the first two years." She said with regret switching the topic quickly.

"And not after that?" He asked dryly.

"You fought back third and fourth year even some of fifth year. I never understood what happened fifth year." Rose let him see her confusion. He laughed but still decided to give an explanation.

"I realized beating you at everything was not helping. I still got the same grades I just did not react to your baiting. Besides, it is not becoming of a prefect to behave in such a manner. You toned your behavior down as well." Scorpius pointed out hopefully to prove his argument.

"Yes, well that did not stop me from rubbing it in your face that you did not become Head Boy." She taunted but as expected he just went back to his food with no response.

**So, did I mess it up yet? Let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alright Chapter 3 is up and . So I really would like your input. I know a good amount of people are reading so now try to review! Thanks to Marciabarcia, callmedaynuhh, Avanell, jasmineflower and especially chewing-gum-addicted for reviewing! And also a thank you to the readers on the alert list, most of them were already mentioned. The ending is a bit of a cliff hanger.**

Rose stopped by regularly after that day to hang out with Albus. It was a good thing Scorpius thought more than once that they had come to some sort of truce since she was over often. She was there before he came home often. Sometimes she would leave shortly after he arrived and other times she said for hours. She mostly interacted with her cousin but she did not shut him out like she used to. In fact there were times that she was rather friendly. It was during those times that he could almost forget that he hadn't just met her though a mutual friend. Rose was probably over at the apartment more than he knew since work kept him rather busy. Scorpius was in the middle of his dinner break one night when Albus contacted him by two way mirror. "Oi, what do want?" He smiled negating the annoyed tone in his voice.

"I wanted to make sure you are okay with letting Rose crash at the apartment. Albus explained, from the background images Scorpius guessed they were at a club or bar. "I think she is on her way to being wasted." Al's face disappeared only to have Rose's face appear in his place. Scorpius smiled when he noticed she was batting away Al's hand to delay him from taking the mirror back.

"Pay no attention to him. He is the one who needs someone looking after him." She gave shot a pointed look towards where he guessed Al was standing. "Why aren't you down here? You could help me keep an eye on Al." She gave a somewhat convincing pout before she grinned.

"Sorry but I am working late tonight. I will not be home until you guys are already home and asleep most likely. Maybe next time I will join you." Even though he really did not care for that sort of scene he offered before he even thought about it.

"I will hold you to that, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming." She warned but before he could reply Al grabbed back the mirror.

"That was a bad idea. So it is okay for her to crash on the couch, right?" He repeated his earlier question. He had a feeling that Scorpius would say yes but he felt it was better to give him the choice.

"Yeah, sure she can sleep where ever she wants."

"Later then." He went back to finishing his meal. The rest of his shift was busy enough to keep his mind occupied but not enough to seriously tire him out. Finally his shift was over and he apparated back the apartment. He reappeared in his bedroom. The door leading to the rest of the apartment was open. He could see a shadowy figure on the couch in the soft glow of the lamp in the other room. He walked into the room and stopped in front of the couch. He could make out Rose's face barely. He found himself staring at her unusually peaceful face. He pulled out another blanket of the storage chest behind the couch. He was leaning over her pulling the blanket over her when her fist flew up in the air and connected with his nose. He sprang back, grabbed his nose and yelped in surprise.

"Bloody hell! What were you doing?" Demanded a very awake Rose. Before he could respond Al's door slammed open. "Merlin! Al go back to bed." She yelled when she saw Al standing in his doorway in just his boxers holding his wand ready to defend his cousin.

"What is going on? He demanded wearily once he realized that no one was being attacked or something like that. Scorpius was now sitting on the couch next to Rose.

"Nothing besides Rose breaking my nose." Scorpius muttered as he leaned forward on the couch to try to get the blood flow to stop. Al waved tiredly seeing that everything was fine and closed the door.

"Oh you big baby." She held up her wand which made Scorpius jump back from her.

"No, you have done enough!" He held one hand to stop her but she ignored his protest and cast the spell efficiently resetting his nose. With another swish the blood was gone.

"If you do not use the bruise paste you will still have the after effects but other than that you will have no signs of ever having a broken nose." He brought his hands down and smiled sheepishly.

"Somehow I forgot you deal with bloody noses for a living must be the lack of sleep." She leaned in closely studying his nose to make sure she had not left a bump.

"True, however I do not cause them on a regular basis. Although it is not often I feel the need to." She said softly but he still felt the need to defend his actions.

"You looked cold I was just giving you another blanket. Being a gentleman, I am sure you have at least heard of it." He frowned as remembered that he had offered her a more comfortable sleep situation. "On that note, why are you on the couch?" She sat back satisfied with her handy work. One eyebrow raised as she took in his inquiry.

"What? Did you seriously expect me to just take your bed? I know you said I could sleep where ever but I was not going to take the chance of you jumping into bed with me." He did not reply just sat back into the couch with his arms cross waiting with a smirk painted across his features. "What?" She finally asked uncomfortable with him watching her.

"Oh, I am just waiting for you to say that quip that you are dying to say." He replied still smirking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said seriously frowning wondering what he was getting at.

"Fine, I will see you in the morning then. Sleep well." He stood up from the couch and walked to his room. He figured either she had no clue or wasn't going to say she did, so it was pointless to continue.

"I took the couch because I am smaller than you." She called out just before he reached his room. "I imagine that it must be very uncomfortable for someone your size to sleep on it." Her words were barely loud enough for him to hear. He turned back towards her.

"And it is not uncomfortable for you?" He asked challenging her logic. She shrugged to show she could care less. "Alright fine but I better not hear any whining out of you and you better not wake me in the middle of the night to switch." He laughed when he was hit by one of the pillows that had been on the couch moments before.

Rose woke up the next morning with a groan. "Stop that banging." She pulled the covers over her head and burrowed into the pillow as if that could make any difference.

"Most people appreciate my banging as you call it." She heard a familiar male voice behind her coming from the next direction as the banging.

"It is too early for sexual comebacks." she muttered into her pillow trying to keep her mouth shut. The noises were still going on so she slowly pulled herself up to peer over the back of the couch. Scorpius was in the kitchen dressed in a gray shirt and jeans cooking breakfast. She sighed as she realized she would not be getting back to sleep anytime soon. She pulled the blanket around her and stumbled towards the kitchen. He handed her a mug and went back to whatever he was making. She slumped into a chair and leaned on both elbows on the table slowly slipping the brown liquid in the cup. She was almost half way though her cup when she realized it was not coffee. She held up her mug in mid air.

"This is not coffee. Most people who wake others up have the decency to make coffee." He refilled her mug and went back to preparing breakfast.

"Perhaps if I did not know you I would fall for that. However, I know you are picky about coffee so you hardly ever drink it. Ergo, knowing your love for chocolate I gave you hot chocolate." He said without even looking at her. She studied him over the rim of her mug.

"Do you really know all that or did you just make it up? She asked breaking the silence. He paused in what he was doing and turned slightly.

"Actually, I figured if I gave you a good enough explanation you would accept it." Her eyes narrowed as he answered.

"Interesting then that your answer was spot on." She said and watched for a reaction but all she got was a shrug.

"Guess you will never know which is the truth." He turned back and then came to the table with breakfast. He sat down across from her at the table after setting a plate in front of her. "So why do you change your hair color so often?" he asked as he placed the napkin across his lap. Her head jerked up in surprise at the random question. "What? It is awkward to just sit here in silence and it is something I have been wondering about. So why not ask it now?" He asked with another shrug. The look on her face told him that she was not going to answer his question. However, she did not count on Al having overhead his question.

"She changes it because it some what disguises her from the press. Even though, our parents have an agreement with the press not to take pictures of their children unless they are there, she stubbornly continues to color her hair." Al explained as he served himself breakfast. She continued to glare at him as he sat down next to her. "What? You act like I just gave up a dark secret of yours. Trust me there are many more secrets I could give up if you do not play nice." Al was usually short tempered in the morning so his threats were nothing new to Rose. She stuck out her tongue at him not taking his threats serious not at all. "She isn't as hard to figure out as she thinks she is, though she does have an excellent poker face. I am one of the few that she doesn't school her features around."

"Yes, well she doesn't start letting others in she will become a crazy old cat lady." Lily said announcing her arrival. She flounced into the room from Al's bedroom. She hugged her brother after he stood up and kissed him on the cheek, "Good morning brother dear." Lily Luna Potter had a full thick head of long dark red hair and hazel eyes. The perfect combination of her parents though she resemble her mother the most. She was a very attractive petite girl that was usually had everyone's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked as Lily moved away from Al and continued to move around the table.

"James and I join these two for breakfast on Saturdays when we can. James sends his regrets." Scorpius stood up to receive his hug and kiss, "Good morning handsome," She said with a huge grin then took the empty seat next to him. "What are you doing here, Rose?" Scorpius brought a plate of food for Lily and set it in front of her.

"I spent the night at your brother's behest." Rose answered but instantly regretted her answer as soon she saw Lily's grin.

"And whose bed did you sleep in?" Lily asked her wicked smile still in place.

"On the couch," Albus answered for her in between bites.

"So Lily, what are you planning to be for Halloween?" Scorpius asked quickly trying to distract Lily from Rose. He was rewarded with a grin from Lily.

"I haven't quite decided yet." Lily admitted then asked, "What about you guys? You always come up with the best ideas."

"This year is the best yet. I am borrowing dad's old school clothes and Rose is going to help give me a temporary scar so I can be Harry Potter." Albus replied with a huge grin then turned to Rose, "I almost forgot to ask you if Scorpius could borrow some things from your dad. We thought it would be brilliant from him to be my side kick." Scorpius glared at him.

"I did not say anything about being your side kick. Just because Ron was not the main hero does not make him the side kick." Scorpius said defending his choice of costume. He had figured that he would rather not dress up like his father.

"Oh this is too good," Lily said bouncing in her chair. She turned to Rose, " Rose, you should be join them and be your mom." Rose winced at the thought of being her mom for even a day. Al mistook for wince for something else.

"Don't worry Rosie, we will not make you kiss him," Al said mischievously. Rose glared at him but could not stop the blush from spreading across her face.

"Hey Scorpius, do mind babysitting with me again today?" Lily asked pretending not to notice Rose's blush.

"Lily, it is his day off," Albus admonished his younger sister. Scorpius waved his protest off glad for a reason to leave.

"Don't worry about it Al," He turned to Lily, "Sure Lil, I will go with you." He got up and took their dishes to the sink.

"So how does your dad feel about Scorpius's and Lily's relationship?" Rose asked Al once she was sure they were alone.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my own creativity...

**Alright so I got over my jealously of all the authors that have way too many reviews. Hopefully you will not have to suffer that again. Lucky for you readers you all will be happy with how I took your advice. I wrote what came to me but it just so happened that it lined up with many of your hopes... that made no sense oh well. Thanks again to the reviewers! Enjoy oh and I posted this sooner than later so I hope I got all the kinks out of it**

"So how does your dad feel about Scorpius's and Lily's relationship? Rose asked Al once she was sure they were alone.

"He is fine with it." Albus said before he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Uncle Harry is fine with his only daughter dating Scorpius?" She asked trying not to mention that Scorpius was a Malfoy since Albus hated when she did that. Albus choked on his drink.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked once he had recovered. "What are you talking about? They are just friends." He pronounced the word friends very slowly as if that would make a difference in Rose understanding what he was saying.

"Are you sure about that?" The disbelief was easy to see on her face, "How do you know that your sister isn't hoping that she will marry her older brother's best friend like her mother did?" She pointed out.

"Well, if you are so worried about the past repeating itself then maybe you should be worried about yourself." He replied. This time Rose frustration was greater than her embarrassment so she did not blush. The two cousins sat there for a minute glaring at each other.

"Oh come on Al, I should have seen it sooner, but the way she greeted him this morning was more than sisterly to me." Rose finally broke the silence, "Besides she was his date to the Halloween ball the last three years of school."

"Yes, well the first year was as a favor to me." He explained, "I wanted my sister to get to know my best friend. James was already okay with him. The years after that there was no one that he really wanted to ask." Rose snorted skeptically. "Fine Rose, think whatever you want but why would you care either way if they did like each other?" Albus asked. Rose bit her lower lip.

"I'd rather not say." She said but then she saw Albus' eyes widen in surprise, "No! Don't even think that!It has- I do not fancy Malfoy." She sighed realizing that she was making more trouble by not telling him what was troubling her about the pair liking each other. But if she told him that she would have to explain everything. Though maybe if she did he would understand finally why his request to be friends with that boy was not easy. She shook her head and he took it to mean the conversation was over. Albus stood up and took the remaining dishes to the sink. He turned back once he had put them down. "So what happened last night?" He asked starting a new topic. Rose smiled remembering the previous' night events.

"Scorpius got his nose busted for trying to keep me warm." Albus' eyebrows shot up in surprise making Rose laugh. "No, not like that, silly. He was getting me another blanket and I woke up as he was covering me. He must have been leaning over since my hand found his face." Albus winced.

"So is he as bad of a person as you thought?" Albus asked as he sat back down at the table trying a different approach to figure out what was going on in her head.

"I never said I thought he was a horrible person. Besides, I have known for awhile now that he is a great guy." She admitted fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers.

"So why the change then?" He asked trying to draw her out. Rose sighed then shrugged.

"Maybe I was embarrassed about the way I started off the wrong foot with him. By the time I saw things differently I thought it was too late to change. I could be wrong though he does seem to have a hard time forgetting the past. Not that I blame him. I was terrible." She said playing with a stress ball that had been sitting on the table.

"Well in my opinion, you still are terrible." Al said with a smile. Rose bit back a smile and finally met his gaze. Al continued, "Scorpius is forgiving. I am sure what ever you did in the past is in the past." Her smile disappeared as the mask slipped back into place. She was fully awake now alerting him to the fact that he would not be getting anything else out of him. Like he had told Scorpius she did not shut him out with her mask. Although something from the past that had to with Scorpius made her close up even around him.

"Perhaps, but everyone reacts to the past whether they mean to or not." Rose stated noncommittally. Al shrugged.

"Maybe but it would be a lot easier if you would stop keeping secrets or whatever you are hiding." He countered. Rose's eyes focus intently on her cousin.

"Is that why you were telling him those tidbits about me?" She asked disapprovingly.

"Yes, though you are not the only one who hiding something. I think you guys would be great friends if you could just be real with him." Al answered honestly, "I told him about you because you are the one that keeps so much inside of you. Scorpius is very honest and speaks his mind most of the time. So he is the one who needs the help." Albus ended defending his actions.

"I do not know how much assistance he really needs." She said as she scrunched her nose, "I get the feeling sometimes that he can read me better than I like."

"Maybe you aren't as hard to figure out as you think you are." He mused watching for the reaction he knew he would get. Rose didn't disappoint him as she rolled her eyes at him. She got him back though when she hit him with the stress ball.

Meanwhile...

"So what are you going to do?" Lily asked as they walked along the street. Scorpius shrugged.

"Wander the streets until I am sure Al has left the apartment." He replied. "Maybe I will go shopping for my mom's birthday present."

"You sure you don't mind being my alibi?" She asked looking up at him uneasily.

"Of course not, Lily. I know how protective your brother can get. Though you will need to tell them about your boyfriend eventually." He nudged her with his elbow and she nudged back.

"So you want me to explain to Rose that was my usual way of greeting you?" Lily asked innocently but he still glared at her.

"You are as bad as your brother." He answered.

"Maybe, but I am cuter," She retorted with a sweet smile then said, "Or maybe I secretly want to be Emma."

"Who is Emma and why would you want to be her?" He asked his face marred with confusion. Lily reached in her shoulder bag and pulled out a book.

"She is a fictional character that loves to play matchmaker." She explained as she handed him the book. "I want to be her because she gets Knightly." He rolled his eyes at her dreamy smile but still took the book. Lily often gave him Muggle books that she deemed a must read for him. "You sure that I do not need to explain things to Rose? She did not seem to care for me kissing you."

"She is more likely is upset over you liking me because of my last name." He muttered not sure if he wanted her to hear him or not.

"I still think that you should just grab her and kiss her. It worked for William and you are a much better guy than he is." She said as it was the most obvious thing.

"Trust me I know for a fact that kissing a girl like that does not go well for me." He responded wearily.

"You need more confidence Scorpius. Just because other girls have not seen how great a guy you are does not make it a lie." Lily implored trying to get him to believe her.

"If I am as great as you say then why does every girl that Al tries to set up me up with end up liking him?" He asked. He was not whining just stating the facts of the past.

"Al is horrible at matchmaking. That is all it proves!" She exclaimed frustrated with her friend then she smiled in victory, "At least with Rose you wouldn't have to worry about her falling for Al," He shook his head in amusement. "And not all of them fell for Al."

"You better get going. Don't want to keep your date waiting too long." She threw her arms around him and smiled as after a pause he hugged her back. Then she disappeared before his eyes. He took out his pocket watch and decided that he would head to Diagon Alley in hopes of finding something for his mother's up coming birthday. He had no idea what to get her yet again. So he wandered aimlessly down the streets looking for something to grab his attention. He had been there for awhile when he went into Magical Menagerie. He was looking at a fierce looking tortoise when the store door making him look up to see who came in. The tortoise took advantage of the young man being distracted by Rose walking in and bit his finger. Scorpius yelped jumped back and glared at the tortoise. His glare moved to Rose when he heard her laughed.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped at her but that did not erase the smile from her face.

"I could you the same thing. I thought you would still be with Lily." He quickly thought up an explanation.

"I remembered that I needed to get my mother's birthday gift. I left Lily just a few minutes ago." He hoped that telling a half lie would go undetected. "What about you?"

"I came to look at the kittens. The owner of the shop owls me whenever there is a kitten she thinks I might I like."

"Planning on getting one then?" He asked following her towards the back of the store where the cats were.

"Not likely today but I would love to someday." She leaned down to pick a small gray tabby. "My mom had a cat during her school years named Crookshanks that she used to tell us about. I have always wanted my own though something always stops me from getting a kitten."

"You prefer the gray ones?" He inquired after she picked up another one and inspected it.

"Yes, though I do like orange tabbies also." She turned and forced the kitten into his arms against his protests. "So does Lily always greet you that way?" She did not look at him trying to not seem interested in his answer.

"Yes, somewhere along the line she decided I needed a boost in confidence and started that greeting." He smiled wryly knowing what she was doing.

"Oh, do like her?" She asked seeing he had caught on. She decided to be blunt instead.

"Not in the way you are asking. I see her as a sister." He explained not reacting to her directness.

"Then why did you kiss her in sixth year?" Rose asked not believing him. A flicker of emotion passed over his face but he hid it as he put the kitten back down.

"I don't know." He replied his face blank as he stood back up.

"You know Al thinks that I am the one who always hides from you. Truthfully, he has no idea how much you shut me out." She just wanted some reaction any reaction.

"Fine, tell him that. Maybe next Saturday he will tell my secrets instead." he retorted but he was not prepared for her laughter. He stood there staring until she stopped.

"Sorry I just realized how silly I sounded. I was being really rude and I was just trying to get a reaction out of you. I am sorry Mal," She smiled apologetically.

"Mal?" He asked raising one eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I couldn't think of a nickname for Scorpius so Mal is what I will call you. Sound good Mal?" She taunted her eyes dancing. He shook his head at her. "So do you like ice cream?" She asked then turned and walk towards the door he even replied. Figuring she wanted him to follow he did.

**Review! Oh if you like my writing and stories about James Potter and Lily Evans read Better Days**


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my own creativity...

**Wow, there are a lots of hits for this story! Okay this story might start to get confusing. Something big happened between Scorpius and Rose in their sixth year and you are not going to find out for awhile. There have already been hints in the story about this but this chapter has Scorpius reflecting on the past. So if something seems really unclear it is because I am trying not to reveal what happened yet. Your suggestions are always welcome.**

They sat down at a table after purchasing their ice cream. Scorpius had thought for a moment about offering to pay for both when Rose had told him that it was not a date so he had better not try being a gentleman. He surprised her by laughing at her haughty expression. She had muttered something under her breath grabbed her ice cream then looked for a table.

"So what did you get?" She asked taking a bite her ice cream.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough," He answered then lifted his spoon in the air between them, "Would you like some?" He offered but knew she would not take it.

"Ew, Malfoy cooties," She teased as she shook her head.

"Wow, how old are you?" He asked then took another bite.

"Mal!" She protested jokingly, "I would have thought your mother would have taught you better than that. A gentleman would never ask a lady her age." He rolled his eyes at her antics.

"So how are things going with Will?" He asked after it had been quiet for a few minutes. Rose made a face but it was only for a second so he dismissed it.

"Good for the most part. We do not have much time to spend together since it is Quidditch season. He does his best to make up for it when we do find the time though." She punctuated her points by waving her spoon into the air. Scorpius thought back to the day when he met Will and remembered Rose's comments about him.

"How long have you been together?" He asked as he finished his ice cream.

"Maybe two months but I have known him for just over a year through my aunts Ginny and Angela." She explained, "He only knows the very personal things because James likes him. Apparently it is a family tradition to give out secrets." She glared thinking of Al and earlier.

"So is the part about how you treat guys true?" Scorpius asked trying to distract her from what Al had done earlier that day but also wanting to know.

"Huh?" She tilted her head in confusion then frowned, "Oh that, James used to tease me that I was touchy with everyone expect for the guys I had a secret crush on." Scorpius hid his smile at her not answering his question really. "So Mal have you ever had a secret crush?"

"Who hasn't had a secret crush?" He answered purposefully not telling her who since she had not answered his question.

"True but I think it tells you something about the person. I mean someone who pines for years rather than telling them is very different than the person who outright declares their feelings." She mused then smiled at the fact that she had basically just described the difference between most Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"What about the people who push way their attraction for someone?" He knew he had hit a nerve when he saw that her smile no longer reached her eyes. "Maybe that was what James was seeing when he teased you." She frowned at him

"This is exactly what I meant when I told Al you read me better than most people." Then her eyes narrowed at him. "Although, I think this is the first time that you have actually proven my assumptions. Most of the time you get a look on your face but you do not say anything. At least I think that is what happens since you usually do not speak your mind. What changed?" She asked but it was more to herself as if she said it out loud she would be able to figure the puzzle out.

"You gave me that horrible nickname." He smiled wryly as he stood up from the table and walked out the door with Rose right behind him. She smiled excitedly at him even though she did not believe his reason.

"So does this mean you will not hold back anymore?" She asked a mixture of hope and excitement as she bounced next to him.

"Perhaps," He conceded, "but you should know by now that I do not say whatever comes to my mind."

"You wouldn't have been in Slytherin if you did not weigh every word before you said it." She retorted surprising him this time and even more when she skipped back in their conversation. "You know sometimes I am not touchy because there are certain guys that I feel would not welcome my playfulness."

"Are you asking for permission?" He asked knowing she was referring to him pausing for a moment to watch her reaction.

"No, are you offering?" She smiled teasingly.

"No." He answered in the same tone that she had used then kept walking.

"So has Lily ever given you Romeo and Juliet to read?" Rose asked totally changing the topic leaving Scorpius wondering why.

"Yes, I have read William Shakespeare's story of star crossed lovers. Why do you ask?" He inquired warily.

"She gave it to me recently as a not too subtle note that she would like you to join the family." She said with a smile that grew when Scorpius blushed. "I told her that I was too smart to be Juliet and suggested that she reread it before she makes that suggestion to you. Unless she wanted you to kill her brother that is." He figured she was referring to how Romeo killed Juliet's cousin Tybalt.

"You have more than her brothers as cousins. I could kill Fred instead. And how are you too smart to be Juliet?" He asked before he thought about it.

"Well, for one I wouldn't kill myself over you nor would I fall in love with someone I had only just met. Juliet is desperate or crazy..." She would have gone on but Scorpius interrupted her stopping right in front of her.

"I think that even cynical Rose could be moved by the right words." Rose started to say something but he continued, "Otherwise why would you be with Will?" Rose closed her mouth and then crossed her arms in front of her chest. Scorpius turned around and kept walking. He figured she wasn't too angry since she started walking when he did. This time he changed the subject. "Do you ever wonder what it would been like if we did not have our past?"

"Not really. I mean we are who are we are. I think the past would just repeat itself in some way in if we had met later in life." She answered airily. "You know there are worse nicknames than Mal."

"Has anyone ever told you that you jump around topics faster than any normal person should be able to follow?" He asked in a frustrated tone. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Yes, but who ever accused you of being normal, Mal? I could change the name. My father had a rather fun one for your father. Something about a bouncing ferret." She said with a wicked smile.

"You are giving me a headache." He rubbed his temples and forehead.

"You think less when I change topics on you so you actually say what you are thinking. You are only getting a headache because you do not care for the way I am throwing you off." She countered.

"That's it." He warned as he pulled out his mirror from his pocket.

"Oh no, he is calling the best friend. Horror!" Rose mocked as he glared into the mirror. He stuffed it back into his pocket then disappeared with a pop.

He sat at his desk in his room replaying the day as usual after talking to Rose. Even after more than a year of somewhat studying her he was no closer to understanding her. Well, he did understand her better but not the way that he would like. All he wanted to to have an explanation for her actions during sixth year but he would never get it unless he asked. Which it was highly unlikely that he would ask. Instead she got under his skin as he tried to figure out if what she was saying was what she meant. She did not always understand him either of course though he had the feeling that he was the more bothered one. Like when he asked what it would be like if they did not have their past she assumed he meant if they had met later or under different circumstances. He meant that he wondered how things would be if the memories were gone. He had been playing with the idea for some time now. Not to erase his memories of her but to take them out of his head. Then they would not be so vivid in his mind every time he was around Rose. Maybe then he could do as Al asked and actually be friendly with her which after a year of studying her he knew that Al was right about they could be good friends. However that would only work if they could overcome the past. She seemed okay with him so why couldn't he be okay also? He took out his pensieve and placed it on the desk in front of him.

Now that his mind was made up which memory to take out first? Maybe he should take out the memory that plagued him the most. He sat back in his chair and shook his head. That would be to abrupt. Instead, he would start from the beginning and end with that one ridding himself of them a little by little. So the first one to go would be his memory of their first meeting on the Hogwarts train. He paused before removing the memory wondering if he would forget the memory entirely or it would still be there but not as clear. Maybe that was why he did not want to remove that certain memory yet even though he knew Rose would prefer that it had never happened in the first place. He needed that memory for now. He wasn't sure why but he had this undeniable feeling that he should not remove that memory before the others. He shook his head trying to shake off the feeling. He held his wand to his head and focused on the memory. He sat there for a moment gazing at the gray substance in the pensieve then he reached in his desk again and this time he pulled out a bottle. He labeled the memory then put it into the bottle. He corked the bottle and locked it up just to be safe.

The Next Day...

"Rose?" Lily called out after she appeared in her cousin's flat. "I came to say good bye since I am leaving tomorrow for school." Rose came out of her room and hugged her younger cousin.

"Sorry I will not be there to see you off. I have to work tomorrow." Rose explained again out of guilt. She turned and picked up a book and held it out to Lily. "Good thing you did not give this to me in person. I would have chucked it right back at you." She said with a half smile. "Especially after reading that note." Lily tried her best to look innocent.

"He is practically family already. Can you blame me for wanting it to be for real?" Lily asked trying to appeal to Rose.

"If you want him to be family so bad then you marry him. Though I may have already planted the thought in his head." Rose winced when she realized what she had said but Lily had not noticed since she had been looking down at the moment. "The two of you already seem rather close."

"He does not see me as anything other than a little sister that he never had." Lily argued but Rose still gave her a look that said that Rose did not believe that at all.

"Either way, He only sees me as annoying." Rose told her. "In fact, yesterday I actually drove him away after I pestered him too much." Lily sighed.

"Oh Rose, what did you do now?" She asked

"I pushed him too much." She admitted, "For once he was actually speaking his mind in my presence and I did not want it to stop. But somehow I did not see how bad I was until I was standing in the middle of the street alone." Rose looked so sad that Lily wanted to distract her.

"So how are things with lover boy?" She asked the first thing that came to mind. Rose made a face at the question much like the one she had the day before when Scorpius had asked but this time she would tell the truth.

"Not so great. He keeps on calling me babe or baby after almost every sentence. Ugh! Doesn't every normal person know that is annoying?" Rose complained, "And that isn't the worst part. He messed up my Lucky Charms." She waved her hand towards the kitchen. Lily looked where she knew the cereal would then looked back to Rose.

"How do you mess up your cereal?" Lily asked not sure how it was even possible.

"He changed the marshmallow to oat ratio. Which that fine when it is just one bowl but he did the whole box! It is almost sickeningly sweet. The oats are there for a reason. How does anyone eat such sweet stuff for breakfast?" Rose's voice was getting louder the more she talked.

"Okay and where did he get the idea for this?" Lily asked as she did her best to keep a straight face. When Rose started to rant she usually sound absurd. Lily knew Will also and she had known he was not the best match for Rose. Sooner or later she would push him away for something that most girls would absolutely love a guy to do.

"We were out one night at a coffee shop and there was this guy playing his guitar and he talked as an intro to this one song. He was talking like he was speaking to his girl and said something about how he loves this girl so much he would take out the oat pieces so that there were more marshmallows. I made the mistake of saying I thought it was sweet." Rose winced at the memory. "It is like the perfect metaphor for him. You think that he is a wonderful guy but then you spend enough time with him and you realize he is just too good to be true. He is good but only in small doses" Lily hugged her cousin and friend. Rose sighed but was feeling better since she had gotten it off of her chest.

"Well, I hope that whatever happens that you will be happy. I will see you during the holiday right?"

"Of course, I would never miss the Weasley Christmas for anything." Rose assured her. Lily gave her another hug then went home.


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my own creativity...

Three weeks later Scorpius was sitting in the main room pretending to read. Really he was thinking over his choice to take out his memories. He taken out another memory or two placing them next to the first but it wasn't like Scorpius had many memories of Rose that he was planning to take out. He was only removing the memories of him and Rose at their worst since those were the ones that flashed in his mind's eye whenever he started to get close to her. Whenever his brain decided he was in danger of forgetting why they were not friends. He still remembered the first memory but it was vague and faded. It reminded him of a really old photo that had been exposed to the light too long. You could make out some details but who knew if your guess was right or not? His thoughts were interrupted by Albus.

"Hey Scorpius," Albus's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at his friend and frowned when he saw the look in Al's eyes then looked back at his book. Albus was not fooled however by this."You were not reading. Unless your eyes glaze over and you do not turn the page when you are reading." Al sniggered then seriously asked, "So what did you do to my cousin this time?"

"Which cousin?" He quipped without thinking, "I swear your family are like rabbits when it comes to..."

"Nice try but you know I am talking about Rose. She has not come over in awhile but she is fine with hanging out with me anywhere else." Al explained then asked "So what did you do?"

"First off, why does it have to be my fault she does not want to be around me?" Scorpius asked but Al interrupted him.

"Because last time she acted like this was after she asked you out and you turned her down." He answered but Scorpius frowned in confusion.

"Rose never asked me out." He muttered as he started to try and recall anything that resembled Rose asking him out. Al sat down in a chair facing Scorpius.

"She never said exactly what happened and really she only answered because I had slipped her some Verritaserum after trying to pry it out of her for weeks."

"Verritaserum can be resisted." Scorpius calmly pointed out. "No wonder you ended up in Slytherin." He muttered to himself as he thought about the fact that no Gryffindor would ever do that to family.

"Alright fine just tell me what happened?" Al conceded then explained his earlier remark, "It isn't like I really thought you were at fault even though she did act like this when she asked..."But Scorpius cut him off before he could say the rest.

"You are just as annoying as she is at times. It must run in the family." Scorpius mused then finally answered, "She is most likely just not comfortable with me because last time I saw her I stalked off. Well actually..."

"I will never understand why you two cannot get along. She isn't all that bad and if it was any other girl you would agree with me. All you will tell me in your defense though is that you have a past with her. Me! Your best friend at least that is what I thought." Al grumbled finally letting out the thoughts he had kept to himself for years. Al was a rather quiet person and he was like Scorpius in that he thought about he said. He was just fed up with seeing his best friend hurt his other best friend. He was torn between the two. Even though on several occasions both of them told him that they did not expect him to choose a side. It hard though when sometimes their stories did not line up. He did not want to admit that one of his friends might be lying to him but what other explanation was there?

"There is also the explanation of that we both have lied to you." Scorpius said making Albus realize he had said some of his thoughts out loud. He frowned but Scorpius continued, "I can not vouch for Rose but I have lied to you. Just because it was by omission does not make it any less true."

"Why did you lie?" Al asked then his eyes light up as he recalled something Scorpius had once told him. He quickly stood up and stood over Scorpius "Who are you protecting?" Referring to a prior conversation where Scorpius had told Al that he only lied when he was protecting someone. "You or her?"

"Maybe both." Scorpius answered vaguely. Al glared at him letting his Potter anger show. Now Scorpius stood up towering over his friend as Scorpius returned the glare. "Al, you should have known I would not answer that question truthfully." Al opened his mouth to answer but he was cut short by a pop that sounded like it came from his room. A moment later Rose appeared in his doorway. She looked between the two friends who were glaring at each other and sighed.

"I came to apologize to Mal." She announced to both of them then turned to Al. "Do you mind?" Al shook his head then disappeared with a pop. Scorpius stood in the middle of the room his arms crossed against his chest leaning on the back of the loveseat. "I am not sure what exactly I did wrong. "Rose admitted. "So you need to tell you." Scorpius scoffed.

"I need to tell you?" His tone was somewhat light but still clipped.

"Without knowing what I did, my apology would be insincere." She explained calmly.

"What reason did Albus give you? Why are you trying so hard to get along with me?" Scorpius demanded. "During school you avoided me even ignored me at times. What did Al say to change your mind?" She sighed heavily not wanting to tell him.

"He has been worried about you for awhile now." She said meeting his gaze, "Apparently he blames himself for you being in a funk and for some reason he thinks I can help. Of course, he also mentioned he was tired of our bickering."

"You are supposed to help me?" He had wanted to ask another question but that is what came out instead.

"I am told I am easy to talk to," She shrugged then smiled softly, "Though it might help if I did it on your terms. I know you like order and control and that I am the exact opposite of everything that makes up you. Albus and you are very similar and he always feels better after talking to me. Maybe that is why he thinks I could help." She sat down in the big comfy chair across him. "You will never know if you never try right?" She grinned as she repeated what he had once said to her. He sat down as well.

"So I am just supposed to tell you something and that will make me feel better." He asked but she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, I suggest you talk about whatever Albus is most concerned about." She winced as it dawned on her that yet again she was trying to take control but he did not seem to mind at the moment.

"Alright I will but then you have to promise to answer truthfully whatever I chose to ask you after I tell you." He conceded already planning his question he would ask. She nodded in agreement as she got comfortable in the chair. He started, "Albus has tried setting me up a few times before as I mentioned once to you. They all ended badly, really badly. A few times though they ended poorly because the girl developed a crush on Al. One of them even told me that she used me to get closer to Al in the first place. The last one was the worst though. We had actually been dating when she dumped me for Albus." His face twisted into a smile as he said, "She actually though he would date her even though he knew I was in love with her. At least I thought it was love." He stopped when he had said more than he had planned. He looked across the room at Rose who was was sitting there silently with a thoughtful look on her face. "So you ready for your question?" She sat up straight and held his gaze. "When did you ask me out?" Red sprang into her face faster than Scorpius would have thought was possible if he had not seen it. "This morning Albus accused me of being the reason you were avoiding the apartment. He said the last time you acted so funny around him was after I had turned you down. However I have no memory of you ever asking me out."

"Did he also tell you how he got that out of me?" She asked crossly delaying answering the question even though she had agreed to answer whatever question he asked. Next time she would just refuse.

"Yes, which is partially why I do not really believe him since that is not always the most reliable way in the getting the truth."

"Oh and what is?" Rose asked haughtily in annoyance.

"Trust." He answered simply which in return made Rose's annoyance melt away.

"Seventh year," She said quietly as she stared at her hands that were folded in her lap. "You would not remember it really since I did not out right ask you. You already had a date though for the..."

"Halloween Ball." They both said at the same time. Her eyes shot up to meet his and she found she could not look away. Something in his eyes held her attention but then he smiled and something changed.

"Well, I would ask you to the Halloween Ball now but we are out of school." Rose frowned at his grin, "Of course there is the ball that the Potters' are hosting but I am sure William will be joining you for that.

"You are mocking me." Rose complained.

"No, not at all. I would never dream of mocking Rose Weasley." He was serious for moment, " I had no idea that you were asking me out. I was only going with Lily because we had promised each other that if one of us were not in a relationship then we would go together." But then the grinned returned "I think I am just reveling in the fact that Rose Weasley wanted to ask me out."

"You know it was rather creepy how you keep saying my name. " She said with her nose wrinkled at him.

"Maybe this is what Al meant when he said you could help me." He teased her as she mused his grin might be stuck on his face.

"I doubt he wanted an insane person for his best friend." She replied sarcastically.

"Nah, he already has one." He retorted and rewarded with the most shocked expression that he had ever seen. She stood up once she had recovered.

"I will see you at the Godric's Hallow." She announced as she pulled a mirror out of her pocket. "Albus Potter." She said into the mirror then waited a moment. "Hey you might want to came home your friend has gone nutters." She snapped the mirror shut.

"Hey Rose," Scorpius called as she went for the door. She turned back her expression slightly guarded but he could see she was wondering what he would say next. "Save me a dance?" She grinned then nodded before she went out the door.


	7. The Ball

I only own my own creativity…

**A scene from Gilmore girls was the inspiration for Scorpius and Rose dancing. It is from the episode of Rory's debut when Lorelei and Christopher demonstrate for Rory and Dean how to dance at Miss Patty's. Just in case you wanted to know.**

Halloween was finally here. Albus and Scorpius had taken the day off to get ready for the big bash at the Potters' later that night and also to help set up for the party. Albus had it easier since he already looked like his father. Rose had agreed to help with the scar but that would right before the party she had told him. He had gone home and gone through the attic to find the proper uniforms they would need since both of them had been in Slytherin. Scorpius on the other hand did not have that luxury since he looked nothing like the person he would be impersonating. So Albus had gone with him to see Rose's parents the weekend before. Scorpius had barely told them about their costumes when Ron had pulled out several of strands of his hair.

"I imagine this is what you came for." He grinned at Scorpius' shocked expression, "Does your father know yet? Oh what I would give to see his face when he sees your costume." Albus and Scorpius grinned at each other. Neither of them had expected such a reaction from Ron.

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione admonished. Ron pouted at Hermione.

"What? Can't you let me have a little fun at the thought of Draco Malfoy's only son dressing up as me." Ron started to hum a few bars of Weasley is Our King. Al and Scorpius decided they should leave before Hermione started to hex Ron out of his good mood. As they were leaving they overheard Ron say to Hermione, "You just jealous no one is dressing up as you." There was a loud bang after that and the boys left laughing.

Albus had not only made polyjuice potion but also a potion to make them younger. Scorpius would have to take both in order to be a school aged Ron Weasley. He would also have to take the potion multiple times since polyjuice only lasted for an hour.

They arrived early enough so that they would have the time to help set up and get dressed. Scorpius found himself looking for Rose until someone mentioned that she would be arriving at the last minute. Al had grumbled something about her being late and helping with his scar. Scorpius had seen her a few times since that day she had come over to apologize. He had said he was sorry for teasing her but she had smiled back at him and said that she highly doubted it.

Finally they were done decorating so everyone started to get ready for the party. This year the celebration would a masquerade ball so everyone was doing their best to not show off their costume before hand. Scorpius would have to wait until the last moment to get ready because of the polyjuice. Albus on the other hand had already taken the potion to make him younger and was fiddling with his mask when Rose came in.

"Ever heard of knocking Rosie? We could have been dressing." Al smirked at his cousin. She stuck out her tongue and pulled her wand out. She motioned for him to sit down then she waved her wand. "Ouch1 I didn't think it would hurt." He complained rubbing his forehead. Rose grinned evilly.

"I did that on purpose. Now I need to get ready if you don't mind." She said as she turned away from Al.

"I mind but I am sure that Scorpius wouldn't mind the show." Albus said as he wagged his eyebrows at her. She glared at Albus over her shoulder then turned back towards Scorpius.

"Happy Birthday Mal." She said with a sweet smile.

"You remembered? That's a surprise." He replied smiling back but definitely shocked.

"So do we get to see you dressed up before the celebration?" Albus asked as he straightened his tie. She shook her head then warned him.

"I hope you will not drink too much again this time." Rose said. Scorpius frowned in confusion, which she of course saw. She tilted her head to one side and smiled, "He had a little too much to drink at the last masquerade and started flirting with Lucy and Molly." Albus turned red at the mention of how he had flirted with his own cousins.

"Ergo, I should see your costume before your mask is put on." Al countered as he recovered from his embarrassment.

"Sorry, but it is a surprise. Though I hope you will know it is I. If only for the reason to keep you from flirting with me." she said teasingly then was out the door. Scorpius looked up to see it was time for the party to start. He quickly drank the potions and then got dressed. Masks firmly in place Al and Scorpius headed towards the ballroom.

Already the room was a rainbow of flashing colors. Scorpius and Al walked down the staircase looking around to see if they could spot someone they knew. Al chuckled when he recognized his older brother James who was dressed up as Casanova. They had been in the ballroom for a few dances when Scorpius looked up to see a lone young woman in a yellow ball gown floating down the stairs. Her brown hair was half up half down that curled at the bottom. Scorpius had the feeling he knew who was under the yellow mask as he walked towards her. He stopped short when he saw the crowd that she was drawing and looked around. He was waiting her when she slipped outside like he had predicted. She had not seen him yet but he knew it was Rose. She leaned against the garden stonewall and gazed up at the moon. He came up beside her and copied her pose for a moment but she did not seem to notice him.

"Bella," He whispered in her ear as he leaned towards her. At this she frowned.

"Wrong name." She said in distain since no one so far had guessed correctly. Not even her cousins had guessed right the first time and they had seen the muggle movie of Beauty and the Beast, "Your name for the night is rather easy for any wizard or with to guess though, Ron." Scorpius softly laughed.

"I was not naming you." He explained, "Bella is French for beautiful. Though I would have thought such a brilliant witch like you would know that." The scowl on her face softened. "I knew who you were as soon as I saw you." Scorpius admitted.

"Which me? The me for the night or the regular me?" She asked curiously.

"Both. So now you can go back to calling me Mal. Calling me by your dad's name seems odd." He faked a shiver of disgust making her laugh. "So where is your Beast?" He grinned cheekily. She kicked him in the shin but he didn't even wince.

"Hey Scorp-Ron, I have been looking all over for you." Al called as he walked towards the couple. He smiled at Rose then bowed before her, "Good evening Belle." Scorpius smiled at Rose.

"I guess I am not the only one who recognizes you tonight." He took the vial from Al and drained it. Al steadied him as he bent over in pain. He recovered quickly though.

"Don't worry Rose. It is just polyjuice and its regular side effects." Al reassured her. "Oh I think I saw Will inside. He might be looking for you."

"Thanks Al. I guess I will see you later." She started to walk away when Scorpius spoke up.

"Are you going to save a dance for me?" He asked making her stop. She turned around slowly tapping one finger to her lips as she pretended to give long hard thought on whether or not she would save a dance.

"I suppose," She finally answered, "Though do not expect me to come looking for you. If you really want one then find me later." She left then to find Will in the sea of people on the dance floor.

"You better not hurt my cousin Scorpius." Albus said once Rose was back inside. Scorpius turned to look at his friend. Albus continued, "I know I wanted you two to start to get along but if that means Rose falling for you all over again and getting hurt this time you might as well go back to fighting now. Unless you want all of her cousins and her brother to hex you."

"She has a boyfriend, Al." Scorpius answered simply. "You know Rose is the type of person that counts it as the worst thing ever to cheat on someone even if it is only in thought. So I doubt you would have any worries there. Not that I actually believe that she liked me in the way that you are implying"

"And what about you falling for her?" Albus interrogated noting that he had only spoke of Rose. Scorpius shrugged carelessly.

"Worst things have happened but truthfully it is highly doubtful that I would fall for Rose." Albus still did not let it go.

"Why is that?" Al asked his hands on his hips.

"I could never fall for someone I do not trust." Scorpius said as he walked away. He was somewhat hoping that Al would not hear him because he did not want to explain why he could not trust Rose. Of course if Al did hear him then he would have to find Scorpius in the crowd of people since he was on back in the ballroom. Scorpius doubted that Al would try to talk to him in here. Al hated to make a scene though if his temper got the best of him it did not matter where he was. Even though what he told Al was true he avoided Rose for most of the night. Instead he caught up with some friends he had not seen since Hogwarts. However, when he realized how late it was he looked around for her. Rose was off to the side of the dance floor in conversation with James and Fred. Scorpius headed her way and was soon standing before her. He offered his hand and smiled as she placed her gloved hand in his. He led her to the dance floor. The song that was not a slow dance thank Merlin otherwise Al would be mostly likely to glare at him the entire song.

"Do you know this song?" Scorpius asked after moment of dancing. Rose nodded her affirmation.

"The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra. You would not know him since he is a muggle." She answered

"I know Ol' Blue eyes." He said with a smile, "I heard you listening to him often enough. I just could not remember the title of the song. I like it." He mentioned as he swung her around the dance floor.

"You know for a pureblood you sure seem to know about a good deal about muggles." Rose answered one eyebrow raised in a mixture of disbelief and curiosity.

"You should see my movie collection." Scorpius replied.

"I doubt you have as many as I do. Maybe we should have a movie marathon." Rose suggested.

"When would we both actually have the time for that?" Scorpius asked thinking of how busy both of them could be with work. "Of course it could be like in When Harry met Sally and we could have a certain movie that we always talk about." Rose's face contorted in disgust.

"Discuss only one movie for fourteen years? No thank you! Besides you are nothing like Harry nor I am anything like Sally." Rose said as the song ended. "Thank you for the dance kind sir." She grinned and curtsied. He bowed in response.

"Come over any time you want to watch a movie." He offered then left her to find Albus for the last bit of polyjuice potion.

"Hey Scorpius," Ginny called him over as he was passing her, "Will you be joining us for Christmas this year?"

"Sure, my parents are planning on a big trip during Christmas so that would be great to join your family." Scorpius replied in relief at having plans for Christmas. Ginny held out a bowl towards him.

"Take a name then. We always have a secret Santa exchange. You too Rose." She implored when she caught Rose walking by as well. Scorpius took a piece of paper first and Rose followed. He leaned towards her as she started to open the paper. She caught him trying to peek and shot her arm up in the air ready to play keep away.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Malfoy. These names are supposed to be secret as in no peeking." Scorpius laughed at her since he could easily pluck the paper out of her hand since his arms were a good deal longer than hers. However he just smiled and left to look for Albus. As he walked he opened the paper to read the name Rose.


	8. Girl on the swings

**I only own my own creativity...**

**Okay so this chapter is more from Rose's point of view since I discovered that I have been mainly writing from Scorpius' point of view. So things might seem a little different. Read and review please.**

Things were not going so well with William, even though he was a great guy, things were off between the two of them. Of course, if Rose was truthful with herself she would admit that the relationship had always been off. After she had finished work she wandered over to a park that was not far away from Al's apartment that she had seen before in passing. She headed for the swings right away. Whenever she needed to think about something she always ended up at a park swinging. Though most of the time this happened when she was having boy trouble. She pumped her legs harder and harder until she was flying through the air driven by the need to escape. Her thoughts whirled in her head as she swung back and forth. Finally, she start to tire so she slowed down until she was just slightly swaying. She was so lost in thought that she did not see the guy that was making his way towards her from off to the side of the swings. She didn't notice him until he was right next to her. She jumped in surprise.

"Scorpius!" She shrieked. He laughed as he took the swing next to her but she caught a funny expression that had been on his face at first for an instant.

"What are you doing here? He asked as he started to swing slowly. She turned her head away from him and went back to staring at the clouds that were passing by overhead like she had been before he had broken her solitude.

"Thinking." She finally answered after a few minutes. "I always go for a swing when I need to think. It helps to clear my head somehow."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after a pause. She sighed, her head rested against one of the chains.

"I was thinking about Will, or maybe me and how messed up I am." She lifted her head up and looked at him. "What happens when you kiss a girl?" He laughed at her inquiry.

"Are you serious? Same thing as everyone else. You lean in and lips touch." He said with a smirk. She glared at him then looked away. Realizing that she was being serious he tried again, "I am guessing that is not what you were looking for. Maybe if you rephrase it I could answer correctly." She turned back but she stared at his knee instead of looking at his face.

"What do you think of when you are snogging?" She asked this time. His face twisted in disarray.

"I don't really think when I am snogging." He stated with confusion very apparent in his tone. She grimaced at his answer. After a moment he asked, "What happens when you snog Will?" She huffed in vexation, mostly because he had turned the question on her.

"Nothing. I don't get lost in the passion. In fact, most of the time I start to think of other things. Like what I have to do when I get home, I make lists or sometimes my mind just wanders. The first time he said he loved me apparently the look on my face reminded him of a deer caught in the headlights." She threw her hands up and let out a loud frustrated grunt, "I must be the worst girlfriend of all time." She looked so vulnerable that he just wanted to reassure her.

"That is doubtful. It isn't like you cheated on him or something like that. Of course there is my personal favorite of dumping him for his best friend." He jested making her smile just a little.

"Okay so not the worst in history but still not good." She admitted. "Sometimes I wonder if he can tell that I am pushing him away."

"So why do you stay with him then?" He asked. "If you are pushing him away obviously you are uncomfortable with something."

"I am scared I guess." She admitted quietly. He could tell that she was not ready to talk about what she was anxious about. He stood up and reached over taking her hand he pulled her forward. She let him pull her off the swing but looked up with curiosity written all over her face. He smiled softly at the thought that this was one of the few times when her face showed her every thought. Rose was usually one that only let others see what she wanted them to see.

"Let's walk. Maybe I can help get your mind off of this." She smiled gratefully up at him as she took her hand back from his hold and put both hands in the pockets of her jacket. They had been walking for five minutes when she broke the silence.

"You never mentioned what you were doing here." She looked up at him. He smiled a half smile that did not touch his eyes.

"You never asked." He pointed out trying to delay answering her. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine, what were you doing here?" He had been walking close to her at first but now he stuffed his hands into his pockets and was looking anywhere but at her. There seemed to be more room between them even physically.

"I was just passing by when the girl on the swings caught my eye. So I decided to go talk to her," He was staring at his feet now.

"But how did you know it was me?" She asked trying to figure out why he was acting strangely. He brought his gaze back up to face her.

"I did not know it was you. I saw a pretty girl and wanted to talk with her." His head went back down but snapped back up when he heard her giggle.

"Sorry but this is too funny." His blush became even more apparent but he glared at her. "No, no I wasn't laughing at you," she explained once she had better control of her laughter. "I was just thinking of what a surprise it must have been to discover the pretty girl on the swing was me." He tried to bite back a smile.

"Yeah, it was quite a surprise." he admitted. The familiar gentle smile appeared on his face.

"So what was your plan once you had said hello to this mystery girl?" She wondered aloud glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"I guess we will never know, will we?" He dodged her question. She rolled her eyes letting him know she knew that he was avoiding answering her question.

"You seem different today," She remarked changing the subject for him. She stopped walking.

"How so?" He asked as he stopped too. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. She stood in front of him facing him of course her feet shoulder width apart but with one hip jutted out to the side.

"I am not sure," She admitted finally, "You seem lighter. Your mood or demeanor has changed. Though now that I think of it you were different at the ball too." She said as she tilted her head to one side like he was a puzzle that could be solved if only she knew how.

"And what about me makes you think I have changed?" He asked as if they were talking about some experiment from Potions class which bothered her to somewhat extent. However she could not explain why his casualness threw her off. Then she realized what had been different about his behavior at the ball.

"You flirted with me." She stated, "Or at least what I would believe you would consider flirting. You called me beautiful." He stopped her there before she could say more.

"That is flirting?" He asked raising one eyebrow in doubt, "An innocent comment? Merlin, I guess I will have to be more careful in the future..."

"You do not flirt," She cut him off when she had heard enough of the prattle he was spouting. "And you certainly do not flirt with me. It is like I am off limits or something." Again her eyes narrowed studying him.

"Maybe you just give off that vibe." He protested somewhat. "Maybe it is you that sets the limits of what is and is not okay."

"If that is so then why did you change?" She asked growing impatient as he made the conversation go round and round in circles. "Yes you did it somewhat slowly by joking around with me first then flirting..."

"I never admitted to flirting with you." He jumped in but somehow maintained the nonchalant tone he had used so far, "You are the one that is adamant about the flirting. Besides what does it matter?" That made Rose stop and think why did this bother her.

"I guess I am just wondering what changed." She said even though the change could be explained by him finally trying to get along with her. Though in the past he seemed to have a rather difficult time with being around her especially since seventh year.

"Perhaps I was hoping that changing something about the way I treat you would change the fact that we fight. I mean, we had a great talk the other day. Why can't we do that more often? Why can't we just interact without trying to dissect every little thing that the other person says or does?" Rose opened her mouth to answer but found that she had no response. She closed her mouth and then continued walking on the path.

"Well, at least you helped me stop thinking about Will," She said after they had walking for a few minutes. She turned her head to meet his gaze. "You make a pretty okay friend sometimes Mal." He chuckled at the use of her nickname for him.

"Is that we are, friends?" He asked not sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"Maybe." She shrugged noncommittally with a small smile as she turned forward again.

"I know I said I would help get your mind off of him but there is something I have been wondering for awhile. Do you think I could ask it now?" He asked cautiously. The mood of the conversation had shifted again.

"You may ask but that does not mean that I will answer." She was playing with the idea of not answering just because he had not answered her question earlier of what he was planning now doing once he walked up to the girl on the swings.

"Fair enough. So how do you kiss him that passionately and not feel anything?" He asked uneasily knowing it was a personal question.

"Well, I guess sometimes I feel something." Rose answered slowly, "In the past I did often but now I think that it was just the excitement of him liking me. I guess in a way it is like faking a smile. It feels odd at first but then after you have done it often enough you do not notice anymore." She explained.

"You are an odd bird Miss Rose. Why are you even with him?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"He treats me nicely and thinks I am pretty. He is a nice guy, smart, fun, attractive, and all the regular things that most people find appealing in friends or lovers. Of course when he asked me out the first time he had this look on his face that made me feel like if I had said no it would have been like drowning a puppy." She winced at the memory. "We never fight. That should count for something."

"Really? I would think that is a bad thing truthfully." When Scorpius caught the weird look on Rose's face he tried to explain himself better. "I mean as long as it is not the sort where someone is hurt in some way. Not fighting seems like you do not even care."

"And here I thought I was the messed up person." Rose said dryly.

"I prefer complicated thank you very much." He laughed then looked up to see that they were almost to his apartment. "Are you hungry? I could make us some dinner. Albus should be home soon. I am sure he will do much better at figuring out your troubles with Will than I did. I mean, he is a real best friend whereas I am just a... what was it? Ah, a pretty okay friend." Rose glared at him but he could tell that she did not really mean it.

"Alright, I guess I will join you for dinner but only because you are cooking. Albus' cooking might kill someone one day."

"Why do you think I am the one who does all the cooking?" He joked as they climbed the stairs.


	9. Dinner and A Movie

**Sorry I took awhile to update. I had the worst case of writer's block. Everything I wrote just did not seem to fit right. Hopefully this version does. Happy New Year!**

Scorpius was right about Albus being home soon. In fact, he was already home and James, Albus' older brother and Rose' cousin, was with him.

"Little Rosie!" James exclaimed when she came through the door. She tried to glare at her older cousin but she failed. He even got her to laugh when he picked her up in a hug and swung her around. Scorpius moved out of the way heading towards the kitchen. James pulled Rose towards the tale where he and Albus had been sitting at already.

"Come on, Let's catch up coz. I have not seen you in forever." James complained he took his seat.

"Well, maybe if you were actually around we would not have to catch up." Rose teased him with a smirk.

"I was just saying the same thing right as you came through the door." Albus told her. James turned to Scorpius who was in the middle of planning what to make for dinner. Scorpius enjoyed cooking without magic so he was usually the one to cook. Especially since Albus couldn't even get a recipe correct even with the help of magic.

"Are you planning on joining us?" James asked inviting Scorpius to come and sit with them.

"Do you want to fed or not?" Scorpius jested as he took out what he needed from the fridge. James nodded then turned back to Rose.

"So how are you and William doing? Have you slept with him yet?" James asked playfully. Scorpius dropped the skillet he was holding. Rose laughed merrily at the loud noise. She turned towards Scorpius.

"See Mal, I told you about my ill-mannered cousins." She turned back to James, "I don't think he believed me. William and I are having trouble. Is that why you are here?" Rose said sweetly.

"No, I came to see my little brother but I figured since I was here I might as well ask about you two." James replied truthfully. "So what did you do wrong this time?" He taunted to which Rose responded to by sticking out her tongue.

"Why does it have to be my fault?" She asked but really did not care what he had to say or so she thought.

"Because some where along the way you tricked yourself into believing that you do not deserve love." James replied. Rose glared at him.

"Are you taking psychology at that Muggle University this semester?" She accused him. His only response was a huge grin.

"Actually I agree with James." Albus chimed in. "You do not see yourself as very pretty when that is the furthest thing from the truth."

"Oh come on you guys just have to say that because you are related to me and my friends." She brushed off their comments quickly. Albus turned around in his chair.

"Hey Scorpius," He said loudly. Scorpius turned out and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed in front of him already aware of what Al would say. "Are you related to Rose?"

"Aren't all purebloods somehow related?" James joked which made Al glare at him.

"No, I am not related to Rose," Scorpius answered looking at Al.

"And are you her friend?" Al asked. Scorpius turned to look at Rose now.

"You would have to ask her but I doubt she would consider me a friend." Scorpius smirked. He saw her blush before she ducked her head.

"So Scorpius in your opinion is Rose attractive?" Al inquired even though he already knew the answer. Scorpius opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by James' laugh.

"Oh come on," James started, "We all know that Scorpius a had huge…" James flew back in his chair that tipped over and spilled him onto the floor. Rose snapped her head towards Scorpius.

"Did you even move?" She asked in awe. He hadn't even said a word and she was highly doubtful that he had moved. Yet somehow he had cast a stunning spell that had knocked James out of his chair. James sat up and shook his head.

"See Rosie? I told you he likes you." James joked as he righted the chair.

"I think all you proved is that Scorpius does not put up with imbeciles." Rose answered smirking at her cousin. "Just because he does not care for you to joke that he had a crush on me does not automatically mean he did."

"Fine be that way." James pouted then he smiled, "Oi Scorpius you didn't answer if you thought Rose is attractive or not."

"She knows she is attractive. I think that she just wants attention." Scorpius finally answered. Rose's jaw dropped but she was laughing.

"Okay maybe I believe that I am good looking," Rose admitted, "but only in the girl next door way and you all know guys never go for that type. Maybe in the movies they do but not in real life."

"See this is what I was talking about." James argued, "This is why things never work out right for you in relationships. You are too cynical." Albus stood up to set the table as Scorpius brought dinner to the table.

"Maybe Rose just hasn't found the right guy to make her actually want to be treated the way that she deserves." Albus said giving James a pointed look to shut his mouth. Rose smiled in appreciation at Albus. Talking paused as they each filled their plates and started to eat what Scorpius had made.

"So Mal, where is this extensive movie collection you told me about?" Rose asked breaking the silence just before she took another bite.

"In my room. It used to be in the main room before until I noticed I was missing some of my favorite movies." Scorpius answered glaring at James.

"I swear I returned those movies mate." James protested quickly.

"Do you mind if I take a look after dinner?" Rose asked politely. Scorpius shrugged.

"I don't see why not as long as you don't mind watching it here." He said after a moment.

"I could help you pick out a good movie." James offered but was shot down by Albus.

"James, did you already forget you are not allowed to touch Scorpius' movie collection?" Al reminded his brother before Scorpius could. James helped clear the table once everyone was done. Scorpius led Rose into his room. She looked around taking in how it looked now that Scorpius had had the time to put everything in its place. She could tell right away he loved books and movies from the bookcase that was full and took up the entire wall of one side of the room.

"The movies are on this side," He gestured towards the right side of the large bookcase. Rose took a step forward to stand next to him and craned her neck to see the top of the shelves.

"This will never do. I will most likely wrench my neck trying to find something." Rose laughed somewhat complaining.

"How about you tell me what you are in the mood to watch and I could make a suggestion?" Scorpius suggested turning towards her. She brought up her hand to her face and tapped one finger on her lips.

"I want something with action set in a foreign place." Rose started.

"You might want to narrow that down a bit." Scorpius joked as she paused.

"I wasn't finished." She replied curtly but still in good nature, "I don't want something set in modern times with guns as the main weapon. And course there should be at least some romance."

"Of course," Scorpius echoed enjoying this side of Rose.

"Any suggestions? Or should I narrow it more?" Rose asked one eyebrow quirked upwards. He tilted his head to the side almost smiling at the thought that he must be spending too much time with this girl since he was starting to mimic her habits.

"How does The Count of Monte Cristo sound to you?" Scorpius said after a moment of thought. "It is one of my favorites." He reached up, pulled it down off the shelf and handed it to her.

"I don't believe that I have seen it before." Rose admitted to him as she looked over the jacket cover. "Sounds interesting." Rose said as she looked up at him after reading the back. She handed it back to him. "I guess this one is the winner." She turned and walked out the bedroom door. James was already on the couch.

"So what movie did you choose?" James said as she approached the big comfy couch. "Some random chick flick that will make you feel all warm and cozy inside?"

"Scorpius gave a suggestion for a movie really. It does not look like a chick flick." Rose flopped onto the couch in the corner of the somewhat L shaped couch next to James. "He said it was his favorite movie, right Scorpius?" She turned her head back towards Scorpius.

"Yes, I believe you misplaced it more than once James." Scorpius said as he put the disc in the player. Albus came out of his room and saw where Rose was sitting.

"That's Scorpius' spot." Albus announced as he sat down on the chaise. Rose started to get up.

"No, that is alright Rose. I can give up my spot for one night especially since then I would have to sit next to your cousin."

"Hush now all of you. The movie starts!" Albus shushed the lot of them since he was the type of person who could not abide by someone talking during a movie. Scorpius took the seat in between Rose and Albus. Rose settled back into the cushions and watch the story unfold.

The movie ended and Albus turned the lights back up. James had fallen asleep snuggled up on Rose's shoulder. Al excused himself and went to go take a shower.

"What did you think of it?" Scorpius asked Rose quietly.

"I can see why this is one of your favorite movies. It has everything in it." Rose replied, "Isn't it also a novel?"

"Yes The Count of Monte Cristo was written by Alexander Dumas. The same writer who wrote about the Three Musketeers." Scorpius told her.

"I read that one." Rose said with a smile, "I must admit I was more happy with the movie versions I have seen than the actual book. The true story was rather sad. It it the same in this book?"

"There is more to the story than was put in the movie. Of course there are parts that are also changed in the movie but the story is basically the same." He reassured her. "He gets thrown into jail because of jealous acquaintances and is labeled a traitor. He meets another prisoner while in jail and he is taught many things as he plots his revenge. He gets out and proceeds to dole out his punishment to those who destroyed his life." Scorpius then leaned forward to see if James was really asleep.

"He has been working too hard again." Rose commented on James grinning at her messy haired cousin. "Either that or he finds my shoulder irresistible. Are you as protective of your books as you are your movies?" Rose asked Scorpius as she turned her gaze back to him.

"It depends on the person who is asking to borrow." Scorpius teased his eyes dancing in mischief, "Would you like to look over the books again or was there one that you had in mind?" Scorpius inquired friendly.

"I would like to look them over again please." Scorpius nodded in agreement and Rose slowly got up from the couch trying to not disturb James from his sleep. Scorpius stayed on the couch as she went to his room letting her explore his collection without him. Rose sat down on the bed with her legs crossed and gazed up at the bookcase. She felt like she was Belle in Beauty and the Beast. She hadn't seen so many books in one place unless you counted the library which she did not since this was a personal collection. Additionally, she had the feeling that the bookcase was holding more books than she could actually see. After perusing the bookcase Rose picked up a copy of The Horse and His Boy by C.S. Lewis and laid back down on the bed to read the book. She had read the book many times before so she skipped back and forth between her favorite parts. The bed was rather comfy which made she aware of just how taxing the last few days had been. Of course, it could also be the fact that she had wine with dinner that was making her sleepy. Whatever the reason by the time she reached her favorite part she had fallen asleep with her hand still marking the place she had been in the book. Scorpius found her that way hours later. He carefully slipped the book out from around her hand noting where she was in the book and sat down on the bed next to her. He kept his face back a little just in case she decided to try and smack his across the face again.

"Rose," He said as he lightly shook her.

"I don't want dinner Mum. I am not hungry." She said sleepily trying to push his hands away. His deep laughter pulled out of her sleep.

"Hey," He greeted as she opened her eyes and focused on his face.

"Hey," She repeated smiling tiredly as she pushed herself up into a somewhat sitting position leaning against the pillows. The clock on the desk caught her eye. "Wow, it is late or maybe early." Rose's words were coming out rather fast but sleepy sounding. "Why are you just coming to bed? Did you stay up because of me?"

"Whoa Rose," Scorpius stopped her rambling, "I didn't realize you were still here. I was playing a video game with Albus and James. We lost tack of time I guess and since you never came out I figured you had just gone home. Albus fell asleep on the couch and James just left."

"Rosie?" Albus called from the doorway. He yawned, "What are you still doing here?"

"I decided to have a sleepover with Scorpius." Rose said in her awake voice teasing Albus. She could tell he was basically sleep walking and couldn't resist taking advantage of it.

"Okay sleep well," Albus turned slowly and walked back out of the middle. Once they had heard his door shut Scorpius and Rose burst out laughing.

"He is going to be really confused in the morning." Scorpius said.

"Yep," Rose got off the bed and stood up, "and you are the one who gets to deal with him. I expect a detailed retelling later."

"Here," Scorpius held out the book, "don't forget this." Rose took out from his hand and disappeared with a smile. Scorpius laid down and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Wow for being such a hard chapter to write it was long. Review please you know you wanna.**


	10. The Lack of Rain

**You guys get a super fast update because this one has been written for awhile! So enjoy while I try to figure out the next one which isn't written. **

Weeks later...

Scorpius was off for the night enjoying the laziness of the day. He was sitting in his spot on the couch with a good book. Al was working late for the night so he had the apartment to himself. At least he did until Rose barged in. He glanced up to see that she was dressed up nicely like she had been on a date. That is what he guessed since she was wearing make up, high heels and a dress with her hair styled. She must have been in a hurry because she had forgotten to button her coat.

"It is not raining!" She declared rather loudly as she slammed the door behind her. He looked back at his book. "Where is Al?" She demanded after looking around the room quickly.

"Very good Rose you know how to correctly identify the current weather." He said his voice monotone. "Al is at work." She let out frustrated grunt throwing herself onto the couch.

"Yes well it should be raining. It always rains in the movies when things like this happen." She reached over and pulled the book down from in front of his face. "I know that you could care less but Albus is not here so I need you to be my friend for the moment." She pleaded throwing in a pout for good measure. He marked his place in the book then set it down to give her his full attention. She took off her coat and kicked off her heels.

"All right start again. You were complaining about the lack of precipitation I believe." He prompted trying to to remember what she had said and it could mean.

"It is not raining." She repeated slowly, "In the movies, whenever a guy breaks up with a girl it is raining. Maybe it is supposed to symbolize how she is crying so the weather and music reflects the..." He stopped her rambling wondering how much she had to drink with dinner.

"Will broke up with you and you are upset about the cloudless sky? Am I getting this right?" He was holding back laughter now since Rose hardly ever got caught up in her emotions in front of him. That and the ridiculousness of what she was saying.

"Yes! Okay maybe I am also upset about the fact that I am not all that upset or surprised but this is the first time a guy has broken up with me and really I should have been the one to break it off. There has to be something big that happens like in the movies. But there is no rain for me to wander aimlessly in until I realize that I outside of a good friends house. You know the guy that the girl is secretly in love with which is she why subconsciously showed up at his door." She mused more to herself than to him.

"Oh yes and then she barges through the door she annoys him until he pays attention to her." He said smiling but sarcastic, pushing her buttons. She growled at his humor.

"No, he opens the door to find her drenched from the rain and invited her in. She tells him what happened, she is emotionally distressed and he comforts her." she finished lamely not wanting to say what usually happens in the movies since she didn't want Scorpius to think she wanted him to do more than listen to her. After all she had come here to see Al.

"Should I pop some popcorn?" He asked having the feeling that this was going to take some time, "You get popcorn at the movies. If I am going to be forced to listen to a recap of all the romantic comedies ever made I think I deserve popcorn." She waved her hand at the microwave. He heard popping start almost right away.

"You suck as replacement Albus." She whined wanting to make that grin disappear from his face.

"Yes, but at least your movie fantasy can be played with me of the guy taking advantage of the distraught female." He said wagging his eyebrows at her, "You play that out with your cousin and..." She threw her hands up to cover her ears and shut her eyes.

"Ugh! I don't know which mental picture is worse you or Al. Alright shut up and let me get this out." She demanded as her hands came back down. The popcorn levitated through the air into her lap. She shoved the bowl of popcorn towards him.

"So how does he "comforts" her?" He asked playing along with her movie story since she had given him the popcorn.  
"Well she is still we-drenched..." She started but he interrupted her again.

"You avoided wet on purpose," he sniggered grabbing another handful. She continued on after glaring at him.

"... from being out in the rain and of course the guy she is with is a gentleman. So he offers her a change of his clothes." He held up a hand to stop her.

"Wait, there is another problem with your scenario. You are a witch you can cast a spell to dry your clothes. So the guy wouldn't offer you his clothes. Of course, there is also the problem that you showed up at your cousin's apartment and not your secret crush's home and then there's is the original there is no rain fiasco." She slammed her head forward down into a pillow and screamed in frustration. "What movie is this from anyways?" Scorpius asked innocently. Her head popped up.

"Lots of movies!" She exclaimed.

"Alright name one." He challenged her crossing his arms in front of him waiting for her answer.

"Four Weddings and a Funeral." Rose rolled her eyes guessing that he wouldn't even know if it were true.

"Nope," He shook his head slightly, "she shows up at the door in the rain after he doesn't get married and there is no offering of dry clothes."

"Breakfast at Tiffany's" She said but not as sure of herself now. What movie was it? She thought to herself.

"No, try again." He said having more fun than he should.

"Just My Luck," She said victoriously but it was only because she was sure he had not even heard of it. She only knew of it because her cousin Molly had gone through a young Chris Pike phase.

"No break up." He pointed out making her almost scream instead she rolled her lips together.

"Why can't you just let me get this out?" She asked glaring at him once she had control over she urge to yell.

"Because there is nothing to get out. Like you said you are more upset about the fact that you aren't upset when you should be. So if you would just realize that he did you and himself a favor and maybe have some fun you would be fine." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I bet you are a horrible boyfriend." She replied. Just because he makes sense doesn't mean he has to be so smug she thought. He smiled then stood up. "Oh great now you are deserting me." She called to him as he slipped into his room. "This is why you will never get laid!" She shouted then muttered, "You never take advantage of situations." He came back out with a pile of clothes in his hands. He held them out to her.

"Here, go take a shower. You can pretend you got caught in the rain like in the movies." He laughed at her as she sat there staring at them in surprise. He pulled her up off of the couch and pulled her to the bathroom. She stood in the doorway not moving until he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If you want me to take advantage of the situation I could wash your hair." Her face blushed at his suggestion and she smacked him in the face with the pile of clothes as she turned. She shut the door behind her and he heard the water start soon after that leaving him with his thoughts. He smiled to himself. Ever since that day he had caught her on the swings a few weeks ago he had caught himself several times smiling when he thought of Rose. That day, like tonight, she had been a different person almost. He shook his head trying to dispel the thoughts from his head. He could not like Rose that way after she had made it very clear in the past that any advances on his part were not welcome. He went back to the couch picking up his book. He was so engrossed into the story that he did not notice her sitting there until a small hand pulled the book up.

"What book is this?" She asked trying to see the title on the front.

"A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens," He marked his place again and closed it as he sat it down in between them. He tried to not take in how his clothes did not fit her. She picked up the book slowly tracing a finger across the title.

"What is it about? And do not tell me two cities unless you want to bleed." She warned him.

"It is set after the French Revolution in London and Paris and tells about a girl and two fellows who fall in love with her." He said figuring that was the part that she would be more interested in.

"Which one gets the girl?" She asked curiously flipping through the pages.

"The one that does not die." He answered. "Though the one who does die dies to save the fellow who gets the girl."

"That's horrible!" She protested.

"And what happens in your favorite story?" He teased smiling at her.

"You already know my favorite story." She said airily sticking her nose slightly upwards then shot him a look of disbelief, "Is this really your favorite story?"

"Alright tell me about your favorite movie." Scorpius suggested then he smiled devilishly. "Let me guess there is a scene with rain."

"My favorite movie is You've Got Mail," She said ignoring his taunting. "It is about these two people that can't get along in person. The twist is that they do not know that they are writing to each other and falling for one another in the letters."

"Wait, I think I have seen this movie. It has the guy from It's a Wonderful Life in it?" Scorpius asked.

"No, that is Shop Around the Corner." Rose smiled in triumph at knowing a movie better than Scorpius . "You've Got Mail was based on the same play but with Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. The remake is better even though there are parts that are almost identical."

"And what makes You've Got Mail so much better?" Scorpius taunted since he believed that all remakes were usually a waste.

"Well there is this scene near the very end. Tom Hanks's character Joe Fox says the most romantic lines to Kathleen Kelly the two people that have been fighting for most of the movie. He says You know sometimes I wonder if I hadn't been Fox Books and you hadn't been The Shop Around the Corner and you and I had just met. I would have asked for your number and I wouldn't have been able to wait twenty-four hours before calling you and asking Hey how about some coffee or drinks or dinner and a movie for as long as we both shall live?" Rose sighed, "Then they make some comment about how it would never worked and he asks her why she can't forgive him. She starts to get emotional and he says oh how I wish you would in this tortured tone. Best scene ever right there."

"Nah, it would need rain to make it the best scene ever." Scorpius teased then he turned serious again. "So do you feel better now that I let you play out your little scenario?" He asked. Rose tilted her head to the side.

"Yes," She admitted drawing out the word. "but I have the feeling it is more because you got my mind off of the prick. I guess you aren't so bad at being a friend?"

"Is that what we are? Friends?" Scorpius asked trying to push away the hopeful feeling that was growing.

"I hope so." Rose bit her lower lip then pressed on, "I would like to be friends. I don't know anyone else who likes movies and books as much as you do. Albus was right about us having much in common." He wanted to just agree with her but that would be too easy.

"Yes, we do but I don't think that the only thing that we keeping us from being friends was not knowing that." He said cautiously. "We were not exactly the nicest people to each other during school and I need to apol..."

"Oh no you don't," Rose snapped. Oh great, Scorpius thought I made her angry somehow but he was surprised by what she said next. "I was the one who started it all. I didn't even give you a chance before being rude to you just because something that my father said as a joke really." She looked up at him. "Just say that you will forgive and forget." Scorpius's expression twisted.

"That I have already started." He replied cryptically.

**Okay so I thought it would be fun to let my reviewer possibly pick why Will broke up with Rose. However if it doesn't fit I will just go with the original but I wanted to see what you guys come up with. By the way thank you to my reviewers always great to hear from you.**


	11. The Truth Shall Set You Free?

**So I have decided that it is time for the long awaited truth to come out so we are skipping ahead in time about a month and a half or something like that to the Christmas Party because who really cares why Will broke up with Rose.**

Rose did not come over to see Albus or Scorpius as often after that night. She found a new job since she didn't want to be around a certain ex-boyfriend. The new job took up more of her time than usual since she had to prove her worth plus she needed the extra time off for Christmas. Whenever Albus complain about not seeing his female best friend Rose just reminded him of Christmas and how much time they would have together.

Finally Christmas Eve was here. Albus and Scorpius arrived at the Burrow. After the war, George, Ron and Harry all pitched in to fix up the house. One that was big enough to have all the family over and friends too and to the delight of many of the family members it had a Quidditch pitch of course. The guys claimed their rooms and headed down to the pitch where most of the younger generation was already planning a game. All the cousin were already there and the Scamander twins were early.

"Wonderful! Someone brought in more new blood!" Victoire proclaimed when she saw Scorpius. "I think this means that we now have enough that certain people can finally sit out." Her eyes were dancing as some of the more Quidditch enthusiastic cousins glared at her.

"Fine, you and Lucy can sit out if you want." Fred gave in, "I don't understand how you are even related to the rest of us."

"Hey handsome." Lily greeted Scorpius with a hug after she had hugged her brother.

"What position do you want to play, Scorpius?" asked Louis.

"I thought Mal didn't play Quidditch." Hugo taunted. Rose sniggered behind her hand when she saw Scorpius roll his eyes.

"You had to teach him that nickname." Scorpius somewhat groaned.

"He can take Lucy's position as chaser. I know he is fair at that since we used to scrimmage together in school." Albus vouched for his friend knowing how competitive some of the family could get he didn't want Scorpius being left out because everyone thought he had never played.

"Well then he is on my team." James announced earning a smile of thanks from his little brother, Albus.

"Fred, you can have Teddy." Lily spoke up. "As for the rest of you, you know your positions."

"Well then let's play!" Teddy encouraged. Shouts and whoops of excitement filled the air as they jumped onto their brooms. Fred's team consisted of himself and Louis as beaters, Rose, Teddy, and Dominique as chasers, Lysander Scamander the keeper, and Albus was the seeker. On James' team Lorcan Scamander and James were the beaters, Lily was the seeker, Hugo was the keeper and the chasers were Molly, Scorpius, and Roxanne. Ron and Harry volunteered to be the referees for the game and the rest of the parents came out to cheer on the teams.

"Watch out for the bludgers." James warned Scorpius. "They are worse than your average bludgers thanks to Fred and Hugo charming them. But we have you and Rosie as healers if anyone gets hurt." Scorpius nodded to show that he heard James but he wasn't worried about the bludgers. Harry and Ron released the four balls and the game started.

The game was intense but Scorpius surprised everyone with how well he flew and scored points. In fact, he was the first one to get the quaffle through the hoop that day. James had been right to warn him about the bludgers. They seemed quicker than usual and more powerful. In fact one of them even caught him off guard eventually. He had been going for another goal with Dominique battling him for the ball when both bludgers came at them. Dominique barely ducked out of the way before hit her shoulder but the other knocked her into a spin. Scorpius was even less lucky. One bludger caught him right in the back of his head. He heard the whistles blowing as he fell. Thankfully, Harry caught him before he hit the ground but Scorpius was already seeing two of everyone that was crowding around him as he sunk to the ground. Rose stepped into the circle and did a quick examination of his head.

"I think he might have a concussion." Rose commented as she tried to pull him up off the ground but he was fighting her.

"I am fine," Scorpius said crossly. Rose sighed and pulled out her wand. "Keep that away from me." Scorpius almost yelled. He fumbled for something in his pocket. Rose jumped back from him in surprise.

"She is just going to check you over, mate." Albus said trying to calm his friend down not sure what the problem was.

"Like Hell she is. Put that wand away." Scorpius demanded struggling to get up. Rose lowered her wand to try to keep him from thrashing about. There was a pop behind them. Scorpius visibly relaxed when he saw the man who had just appeared behind James.

"Dad." Scorpius muttered just before he collapsed. Rose jumped at the unexpected arrival of Scorpius' father.

"What happened here?" Draco Malfoy asked patiently. He was rather surprised to appear at what seemed to be a family gathering for the Weasleys.

"The kids were playing a game of Quidditch and one of the bludgers hit Scorpius in the head." Harry filled him in. "Rose, my niece, is a healer." Harry motioned to Rose.

"I know who Miss Weasley is." Draco said with a small smile. "May I look over my son Healer Weasley?" Rose nodded nervously. Draco examine his son's body quickly finding the knot on his head. He looked up at Rose.

"Please proceed." Draco said as he pulled out a glowing watch from Scorpius' pocket. Rose quickly shook her head.

"But sir he didn't want me to." Rose protested. Draco fiddled with the pocket watch for a moment and it stopped glowing.

"Yes, well Scorpius is a healer and I am sure you are aware of the fact that healers make the worst patients. He should be more calm after you wake him up. Besides if you are right about him having a concussion he needs to be awake." Draco explained very succinctly but Al still felt something was off about the whole thing. However, Rose nodded and revived Scorpius. Scorpius immediately looked to his father who nodded back at him.

"Alright, back up some everyone." Ron said as Rose went to work. She finished quickly and Draco and Al helped Scorpius stand back up. He stood later for a moment as the dizziness passed.

"Draco, do you have plans for the holiday?" Ron asked, "I didn't think about it earlier but your family should be together of course for Christmas."

"Yes, you and your wife should join us." Harry extended the invitation. Scorpius looked at his dad hopefully.

"I guess I'd better go home and tell your mother. She will be delighted." Draco smiled down at Scorpius.

"Brilliant, we will even have a gift for you." Ron announced with a grin. Draco walked with Scorpius into the house then left via the Floo Network promising to be back soon.

Scorpius all but ran up to his room. He thought about what just happened as he took a shower and changed. He had his proof now that he had to get rid of the last memory. He had been putting it off convincing himself it wasn't necessary but today proved he would never be able to act as nothing happened while he still had that memory. He took out his pensieve and then removed the memory. He jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. Lily was standing outside of his door when he opened it.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay. You weren't acting like you." Lily studied him carefully. He waved off her concerns.

"I am fine now." He reassured her. "Would you like to go for a walk before dinner?" He stepped out of the room and went downstairs with her.

Albus had followed him upstairs. Something was wrong and he had to find out why Scorpius had raced to his room. He sneaked into Scorpius' room and looked around. There on the desk was a pensieve with a memory in it. Albus locked the door behind him then entered the memory.

He could tell he was in Hogwarts right away and right in front of him were Rose and Scorpius who were sitting on the floor in the hallway. Rose was crying and it looked like Scorpius was trying to comfort her. Albus guessed that it was either fifth or sixth year since both of them had prefect badges. Albus was starting to wonder what was so important about this memory when Scorpius kissed Rose.

"What the hell!" He shouted in surprise. How did he not know about this? The kiss didn't last long though.

"Why did you do that?" Albus heard Rose ask. Her face a mask of shock. Scorpius backed away

"You were crying and you looked so sad." Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you decided to kiss me?" Rose asked angrily. Scorpius nodded sheepishly. "You can't go around kissing... your kisses aren't even that good." Rose jumped up and started to leave but something made her change her mind. She turned back around and pulled out her wand. Before Scorpius even had a chance to defend himself Rose cast a false memory charm then she ran off without a word. Scorpius stumbled somewhat then shook his head. A look of pure confusion crossed Scorpius' features. Albus followed him as Scorpius walked quickly as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Scorpius ended up at the Quiddtich pitch and searched the skies for something. Albus noticed two people coming towards the,. It was Lily and himself.

"Hey Scorpius." Albus heard himself say. "I thought you had patrols."

"I finished, I think." Scorpius answered still somewhat confused. "Have you guys been here long?"

"Albus was helping me practice. I told you earlier about it, remember?" Lily asked looking at him in concern.

"Right." Scorpius replied then asked, " Lily could I talk to you in private for a moment?" Lily nodded and the younger Albus left. Scorpius waited until Albus was inside the doors before speaking. "Lily I need you to do something for me and it is going to sound crazy."

"You know I would do anything for you Scorpius." Lily said.

"I need you to spread the rumor that I kissed you and please don't ask why." Scorpius said nervously. Lily nodded in agreement and the memory ended.

Albus stood there for a minute putting the pieces together. The more he thought about it though the more angry he became. He left the room in search of Rose. He found her near the back door gazing out the window at the snow.

"You!" Albus said angrily, "I can't believe what you did to him." Rose frowned in confusion.

"What I did to who?" She asked cautiously knowing that once Albus had hit this level of anger he could be volatile.

"You altered Scorpius's memory." Albus accused Rose. They were so wrapped up in their argument they didn't notice when Scorpius and Lily came through the door.

"What are you talking about?" Rose's eyes widened frozen in place at the realization of he was talking about but she was not going to incriminate herself if he didn't actually know.

"I saw the memory that you tried to erase." Albus hissed. "He kissed you then you must have replaced his memory with him kissing Lily instead. No wonder he stayed away from you as much as possible. You knew what you did and you let me try to make you be friends." Rose ran out the door before anyone could stop her.

"Now you've done it brother." Lily said announcing her presence. "You always have to know everything and looks what that curiosity brings; hurt and pain." She turned to Scorpius. "You better go after her." Scorpius nodded then went back outside.

"You knew?" Albus demanded as the door shut.

"No," Lily said with disdain, "but I didn't want to meddle in what ever was going on between them. I always wondered why it seemed Rose blamed herself for my possible crush on Scorpius but I knew better than you." Lily turned on her heel and left him standing there.


	12. The Aftermath

**It is long because I didn't want to split anything up especially since I did not feel like going too much into certain parts. Read and Review!**

It was lightly snowing as Scorpius stepped back out into the cold. He went to the right, having an idea where he would find her. He came around the corner to see he was right. There up ahead was a lone figure swinging slowly on the wooden swing that hung from the biggest tree. He cast a warming spell as he walked up behind her. She stilled, realizing who it was that was coming towards her without looking, debating whether to run again or not.

"You might as well stay." Scorpius called to her as he came closer. Rose turned her head so that now he could see her profile. A half smile painted her face.

"Why? So I don't have the whole house, if they don't already know, wondering why I ran off right before the big family party?" Rose quipped arching one eyebrow in question wondering if anyone else had over head Albus. He hadn't yelled thankfully but someone could still have heard.

"No, because I am tired of acting like it never happened." Scorpius admitted as he came around to face her interrupting her train of thought. "If you aren't tired of it, then I am prepared to hunt you down but I hope you stay." Scorpius said with a crooked smile trying to break the tension and hoping she would stay. "I am sorry Albus found that memory. I didn't mean for anyone to see it. I just wanted to see what it would be like for a day or two."

"What do you mean?" Her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"What it would be like if I didn't have those memories of you." Rose ducked her head blushing uncomfortably at his words somewhat wishing she could just forget what had happened. However, that sort of thinking was what got her here in the first place.

"How long have you known?" Rose asked standing up and placing both hands on her hips. "It must not be new to you. And how did Albus know about it?"

"I have known since the day I got home from Hogwarts in sixth year." Scorpius said as he sat down on the swing. "But I had known something was off right away. I took the memory out and Albus must have seen it using my pensieve." Rose crossed her arms in front of her.

"How? How did you know?" Rose asked trying to understand what he was saying. Scorpius stood up in front of her catching her gaze.

"If you had picked any other girl, other than Lily, I may have never figured it out." Scorpius told her keeping his tone as light as he could but she still looked away. "Lily had told me earlier that day Albus was going to help her with Quidditch later that night. Once it sunk in that something was a muck I went down to the pitch. Albus and Lily had just finished and Albus told me they had been there for quite some time so it was impossible that it was Lily I had just kissed. Not having a clue who had done what or why, I asked Lily to spread the rumor that we had kissed." Scorpius sighed as he dragged his hand through his hair. "My dad is an Oblivator so I knew he could help when I got home to correct my memory. I explained to him that someone might have messed with my memory." He paused giving Rose the opportunity to ask a question.

"Wait, does your dad know what happened?" Rose questioned uneasily not looking at him.

"Yes," Scorpius said slowly trying to figure out why that was important, "Why?"

"When your dad was here today," She was now staring at her shoes, "the way he said he knew who I was…"

"Yes, he knows" Scorpius confirmed, "which is why he understood somewhat I guess why I summoned him."

"What do you mean you summoned him?" Rose wrinkled her nose in confusion her head darting up but now he was the one looking down. Scorpius took out the watch that she had seen earlier that day. He played with it as he talked.

"My eleventh birthday, my dad gave me this pocket watch and promised that if I ever needed him all I had to do was press the button and he would be there." He looked back up at Rose. "Don't worry about my dad. He always encouraged me to work things out with you. He never held anything against you."

"So you knew even back in seventh year?" She asked even though she really didn't want to.

"Yes, which is why I turned down being Head Boy." Scorpius figured she should know the truth about that since everything else was coming out.

"You got Head Boy?" Rose gasped then her eyes widened as she realized what he had done, "And you gave it up because of me?"

"Yes, I suggested Al would make a better Head Boy. I mentioned that I did not think I would work well with the Head Girl."

"And then I rubbed it in your face that you did not get it?" She moaned hiding her face behind her hands. "You must have hated me so much."

"No, Rose I never hated you." He said wanting to take her hand away from her face but he stopped his hand in midair then awkwardly pulled it away. "You confused me a great deal I will admit, but I never hated you. I didn't trust you that's for sure which is why I acted so weird today. Having you pointing a wand at me scares me for some reason." Scorpius joked trying to make her laugh. She shook her head, her hands came down to her hips and he could see her timid smile. Scorpius didn't want to make her smile disappear but he had to know. He waited for her to look at him before he asked the question he had wanted to know the answer to for years. "Why did you use the memory charm on me? I watched that memory so many times wondering what I did to make you do that." She sighed knowing that she owed him an explanation. She brought one hand up to her forehead, the other stayed on her hip, then dropped her hand to her neck as she looked up at him. Not wanting to look him in the eyes she focused on his chin instead.

"It was a pity kiss." Rose started slowly, "You said it yourself you wanted to stop my crying. I was mortified that it had happened. So my first reaction was that the best thing to do was change your memory. And I know it was stupid and horrible..."

"I didn't kiss you out of pity." Scorpius finally interrupting her but not sure how to explain his actions so he said the first thing that came to mind, "You remember that day we had ice cream together and I asked if you ever wonder what it would be like if we didn't have our past? I meant I wondered how it would be if I didn't have to read the double meaning in everything little thing you say or do. Even if it is not there, I still look for it." She could not place the emotion that she was seeing in his eyes.

"I didn't know that you knew what I had done. I thought I was terrible to you before but now knowing that all that time you knew the truth..." She trailed off then looked up at him "If I had known I would have never asked you to just forgive and forget. I have been really terrible to you and even now you don't know everything that I have done."

"Okay go ahead try and shock me. I warn you though I believe there is nothing about you that could shock me." Rose smirked but pushed the desire to try aside.

"Alright, fine. Remember how I almost asked you out?" Rose questioned seriously. Scorpius nodded slowly wondering where this was going. "That was a dare that I was supposed to do." Rose admitted wincing as if she were expecting him to yell at her but all he did was shrug.

"So what did you have to do instead?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"I had to spend the night in the forbidden woods to prove I belong in Gryffindor. That's it?" Rose asked incredulously.

"I told you that there is nothing you could do to shock me." He smiled down at her. "I know you too well Rose Weasley."

"Rose!" A voice called from one of the windows. It was Roxanne. "You better get up here and get ready now!" Rose waved back.

"I will be right up." Rose yelled back, "So I will see you at the party?" She asked Scorpius.

"Yes and don't worry everything is fine as how as I am concerned but if you want to talk about it later we can." She smiled then disappeared to get ready for the party.

Rose reappeared in the room she was sharing with her female cousins. It was tradition that all the girls stayed in one big room during the big family get togethers. The usually neat room looked like a bomb had gone off. There was makeup, accessories, shoes, dresses, and hairpins every where! Lily looked up from her mirror.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked cautiously. Rose nodded quickly not wanting to think about it. She sat down next to Lily and Dominique and did her make up.

"So Dom, did you invite anyone?" Roxanne asked as she helped Lucy was her hair.

"Yes three guys." Victoire smiled devilishly but Dom laughed loudly.

"It is just Josh, George and Thatch." Dom replied rolling her eyes. "They are friends and that is all."

"That is all Teddy was at one point." Molly quipped winking at Victoire making her blush.

"Oh Molly don't tease unless you want to be teased, big sister." Lucy warned with a huge smile as she wagged her eyebrows at Molly. Molly tossed a shoe at Lucy then turned to Rose.

"Did you have a nice chat with Scorpius?" Molly smiled smugly hoping for a reaction of some sort.

"Yes we did." Rose answered her face perfectly blank and tone unreadable. Roxanne smirked at Molly.

"Really Molly, by now you should know no can make Rose show something unless she wants to." Roxanne shook her head in disapproval. Molly shrugged it off as if to say it didn't matter. Rose leaned towards Lily.

"Did anyone else over hear Albus?" Rose whisper. Lily slightly shook her her head no.

"But it might be noticeable if he is still mad." Lily whispered back with a frown. Rose frowned and hoped that Scorpius talked to their mutual best friend.

"Albus, we need to talk." Scorpius said through the door as he waited for Albus to open the door which he finally did. Scorpius stepped into the room. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"You guess?" Albus said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Fine let's start with how long have you known about this?"

"Since the end of sixth year but I couldn't tell you." Scorpius said trying to make him understand. "You would have never believed me if I told you. The only way to convince you would have been to show you the memory, which you reacted to very well." Scorpius finished with a glare.

"And I am guessing by Rose's reaction she did not know you knew." Albus reasoned ignoring the glare.

"No she did not." Scorpius admitted.

"Why did you keep your silence? Why did you act like nothing happened?" Albus asked angrily.

"Why do you think?" Scorpius demanded, "Obviously she wished it had never happened so I made the decision thinking it was for the best. Yes, I was shocked at first and hurt but I am fine now. Especially since she finally apologized for it after finding out why she did it but I am not telling you that so don't even try." Scorpius warned before Albus could ask. This made Albus smile just a little.

"So you are here to get me to promise to be nice since everything is fine between the two of you?" Albus asked rubbing his chin with one hand. Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"She is your best friend and you wanted us to be friends." Scorpius reminded him patiently trying not to smirk.

"Well, I guess if you are fine with it, it would be odd for me to keep holding it against Rose." Albus acknowledged. Their laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Albus's mom reminding them the guest would be arriving soon. Scorpius left the room so they could both get ready.

"Rose, you look beautiful." Her aunt Ginny greeted as she walked by.

"Thank you, Aunt Ginny." Rose stopped to visit.

"How is work going?" Uncle Harry asked.

"Fine, it feels good to actually know what I am doing. Training and the internship made me feel like a first year all over again." Rose said with a smile as she thought about how nervous she had been that year. "Have you seen my dad? I have been looking for him."

"Last I saw him was he putting a present under the tree." Harry informed her. Ginny's eyes light up in excitement.

"Did you put your present under the tree yet?" Ginny asked, "We are opening them before all the young ones run off to their party."

"Then you should start that soon." Rose encourage. "Otherwise, you might loose people before you realize the kids have run off." Someone caught Harry's eye at the entry way.

"Well, now that the Malfoys are here we can do that. Would you mind terribly getting all the cousins in here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I would mind terribly." Rose smiled cheekily but still went off to enlist Roxy and Dom to help her herd everyone into the main room. Which was easy once people heard it was time for the gift exchange. Ginny had Lily and Hugo help pass out the gifts as she reminded everyone not to open the gifts until they had permission. Thankfully, this was done on Christmas Eve instead of Christmas which was an even larger party. Christmas Eve was just for family and friends where as Christmas it seemed seemed like the whole wizarding world came sometimes. Rose laughed as she received her present. On top of the gift was a note that had the words "Do not shake me" scrawled on it. She passed the time waiting for her turn by trying to guess who her gift was from. The handwriting looked decidedly female but was unfamiliar to her. Laughter broke her attention away from the box. Mr. Malfoy had just open his present and Rose looked up in time to see his surprise look as he opened it. A small head poked out of the box but quickly disappeared. There were several murmurs from people wondering what Mr. Malfoy had been give.

"Ronald Weasley that better not be a ferret that you gave him." Rose heard her mother whisper fiercely next to her. Rose rolled her lips together to suppress a smile. Her father had told her once of how Scorpius' dad had been turned into a ferret at school. Her father opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by the sound of laughter.

"Nice one Weasel." Mr. Malfoy said as he took the animal out of the box. "Though I believe I can do one better. Rose, you should open your gift next." Rose looked curiously at Mr. Malfoy but he just smiled back. She opened the box to find what looked like one of those Muggle toys she had seen in a store once of a sleeping kitten that looked real. She knew right then this gray and white striped kitten had to be from Scorpius. Rose looked up again wondering why Mr. Malfoy had wanted her to open this gift. "I suggest naming him Ron since his meow reminds me of your father going through puberty." Draco explained with his well known smirk.

"Do you have your wand?" Her mother asked.

"No, why?" Rose responded turning towards her. Hermione gestured to the note that Rose had not noticed and handed over her hand. Rose ignored her mother's scolding about not having her wand and followed the note's instructions to tap kitten with the wand. Rose almost dropped the box as the small gray kitten woke up. The kitten purred and nuzzled her face making her fall in love with the little guy right away. She laughed when she noticed that he had the habit of wagging his tail, which was short and crooked, like a happy puppy. The present exchange continued but again Rose was lost in her own world as she played with the kitten and was given many kisses in exchange. At some point Scorpius had moved to her side.

"So what do you think of your gift?" Scorpius asked her reaching out to stroke the kitten but after that the kitten returned to her. "Well, he seems to already know you are his."

""I think you gave me a defective kitten." Rose said playfully pointing to the tail. Scorpius shrugged.

"He was the most loving and outgoing kitten besides you know you love his tail." Scorpius replied in the same tone. He turned as he heard someone call his name. "Well, I guess I will see upstairs in a few minutes." Rose nodded then watched as he made his way through the crowds.


	13. A Song, A Kiss and A Confession

**Wow. This story is getting popular, at least compared my other ones. Anyways, here is another chapter for you. Thank you for all the reviews. It is always fun to read them. Its my birthday tomorrow so this is my present to you. Enjoy!**

I only own my own creativity...

Rose quietly slipped upstairs to put the kitten in the big room. When she came back downstairs most of the younger guests had disappeared. She stepped into the room to find that more people had shown up filling up the room. Lily's eyes lit up as she caught sight of Rose. She came quickly towards Rose and took a hold of her hands. Lily pulled her into the crowd.

"You know it is tradition." Lily said nodding toward the area of the room that was raised like a stage. Rose smiled and shook her head.

"It was a joke not a tradition." Rose replied. Scorpius came up with two glasses and handed one to Lily. Albus came up right behind him.

"What is a tradition?" Scorpius asked. Rose glared at him as Lily smiled.

"Rose singing a Christmas song is tradition for our little party." Lily told him.

"It is also tradition for her to fight it," Albus teased, "But secretly she loves it and everyone loves it because she is a great singer and always gives a brilliant performance. Last year she sang All I Want For Christmas." Lily was now trying to coax her into giving in by pouting. Scorpius laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Here, hold this." He told Albus as he handed off his butter beer. He walked up to stand on the edge of raised area. He flicked his wand towards his throat so that everyone would be able to hear him easily.

"Good evening everyone. As you are all aware this party would not be the same without a song by Rose ." The cheers of everyone would have drowned him out if he had kept talking. He smiled over at Rose who was glaring at him as Lily dragged her closer. Scorpius did the counter spell to bring his voice back to normal level. "Well, Rose you better give them what they want." Rose looked over her shoulder and jerked her head towards the stage. A few guys hopped out of the crowd to play along with her. Rose took the mic that had been set up from its stand and waved to the cheering crowd.

"Hello," She greet, "I have a different song for you tonight. You sure you want me to sing it?"

"Oh just get on with it." Fred yelled from the back making the majority of people laugh. She turned to Lorcan, who was on the drums, and whispered something. He nodded and counted out the tempo and the others followed. Scorpius recognized the song just after a few notes of music from the keyboard. It was a Muggle song by the title of Last Christmas. Rose slowly brought her head up as she started singing. A smile was on her face as she sang the first part. She jumped into the crowd and the show really started. She danced her way around the crowd as she sang the first verse. Acting out the song as she went flirting with the guys. At one point, as she was singing about being kissed, she got real close to one chap. It almost looked like she was going to kiss him, even to him since he started to lean in. But at the last moment she danced away singing the chorus. Now she was at the second verse and she was heading in the direction of Scorpius, James and Albus. As Rose sang about hiding, she was smiling at Scorpius pretending to hide behind Albus with her free hand on his shoulder. She danced around James pausing for a moment to lean on his shoulder then she moved away. She returned to the chorus as she spun towards where the band was. Weaving in and out of crowd and sometimes the occasion embrace. She stepped up onto the platform again. She sang the last line and took a bow once she ran out of air. She put back the mic and jump down before anyone could protest. She made her way back to where Lily, Albus, Scorpius and James were talking. She walked up to catch the last part of what James saying.

"... was proof of my theory." James said with a triumphant grin. Lily laughed at whatever James had said.

"How does it prove anything besides maybe you are seeing things?" Lily joked dismissing James' statement.

"What are we talking about?" Rose asked finally breaking into the conversation. Albus leaned towards her since he was the closest to her.

"Trust me you don't want to know." He murmured in her ear. One eyebrow came up as her eyes darted between the rest of the group curiously wondering what they were talking about.

"I am with Lily. You are just seeing things." Scorpius said guessing that Albus had filled Rose in on what they were discussing. "Besides, it wasn't like she avoided me and in case you forgot we danced together at the last party we all were at."

"That doesn't count!" James protested quickly.

"Why not?" Albus asked lazily sounding like he was ready to talk about something else, " She knew it was him and I know that for a fact." James was about to say something when Albus him off. "You think that isn't enough? Fine, they have kissed too." James' jaw dropped, Lily gasped, Scorpius glared at Albus and Rose just stood there with a bored look on her face as if she had been watching a tennis match. James snapped his mouth shut.

"I don't believe you." He turned quickly then to Rose. "Is it true?" Rose looked at him curiously since somehow she still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes?" Rose answered watching Albus to see if she answered correctly. James crossed his arms in front of him.

"I don't believe you." James said darkly.

"Hey Rose," Rose turned to see one of Dominique's friends, Thatcher was his name. "You were brilliant tonight."

"Thank you," Rose smiled at him.

"Do you want to dance?" He offered holding his arm. She nodded and waved to the group without looking back at her as he lead her to the dance floor. The song was fast and Rose was having a great time dancing until a hand clamped around her wrist. She barely had time to react before she was jerked right into an angry looking Scorpius Malfoy with her hands resting on his chest. Before she could demand what was going on he dipped his head until his lips met hers. One hand was still around her wrist while the other curled around her chin. All thoughts vanished from Rose as her eyes fluttered closed. He broke the kiss, stepped away from her and turned around to face James.

"Satisfied?" Scorpius asked tersely as he glared at James. James looked at Rose but she already had a bored expression on her face like nothing had even happened. James nodded slowly then walked away. When he was out of sight Rose yanked her wrist free from Scorpius grip. She rubbed it as she walked away from him. He had been holding tight enough that he had left his hand print on her. She had almost reached the outside when she felt a hand on her bicep. Scorpius tried to turn her around but she jerked away from him and stepped outside. She was not dressed for the winter weather in her white peasant tunic and dark blue jeans but her anger kept her from noticing the change in temperature. She stood there arms crossed in front of her chest trying to get a hold of her emotions. She contemplated whether she should let it all out or not even with him standing behind her. Of course she wasn't even sure what she feeling exactly.

"You're angry with me." Scorpius stated trying his best to keep his tone even. Rose whirled around to face him as she decided not to try to keep the emotions hidden anymore. Anger seemed as good as an description as any right now.

"Of course I am." Rose hissed at him. "Why did you do that?" Her hands were now on her hips as she glared at him.

"I thought that should be obvious." Scorpius frowned at her trying to figure out why she was confused. After all she had been standing there for the majority of the conversation. This was all Albus' fault.

"And how is that?" Rose challenged making him aware of the fact that he had said the last part out loud.

"He was the one who told James in the first place!" Scorpius said in a frustrated tone. "You know how James is, he never lets things go. If you wanted him to leave it alone you should have just said that we didn't kiss."

"What?" Rose said curtly. "What are you talking about?"

"Albus told James we kissed." Scorpius said enunciating each word. "Then James asked you if it was true, you said yes. Maybe your memory should be checked."

"I didn't know what he was talking about." Rose protested. "Albus told me I didn't want to know what you were talking about."

"Ah," Scorpius said weakly as all his anger and frustration drained out of him. "I thought he told you. Well, then. You see James didn't believe you after you left he kept on bugging me."

"So you decided to kiss me to prove a point." Rose stated one eyebrow raised. "You can't just go around kissing..." Scorpius' laughter made her stop.

"Why? Because my kisses aren't even that good?" Scorpius said with a smile. Rose frowned at him not realizing how close what she had said sounded like the last time they had kissed.

"I did not say that you kiss poorly." She remarked.

"Not this time you didn't." Scorpius muttered still grinning.

"Come again?" Rose asked not sure if she heard him correctly.

"So since I do not kiss poorly does that mean I kiss well?" Scorpius asked ignoring her question. Rose looked way willing herself not to blush as she remembered him kissing her.

"I didn't say that." Rose replied determined to stay vague.

"Anything other than no is yes." Scorpius said flippantly.

"That is not true. There is a wide variety of answers between yes and no." Rose argued not looking at him again but Scorpius could tell she was just trying to get out of answering him.

"I am just wondering because the last time I kissed you, you were less than satisfied with the kiss." Scorpius said trying a little more direct way. Rose's eyes light up in recognition then she smiled apologetically.

"I had forgotten about that." Rose admitted. "I shouldn't have said that. It was terrible of me to say such things."

"Yes, well it isn't like you knew that I fancied you." Scorpius said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. The slight drop of her mouth alerted Scorpius to the fact that she had not known this. "Oh bugger, I thought you knew that." Rose stood there biting her lower lip trying to hide the smile that was trying to break free.

"You fancied me, why?" She asked curiously.

"I found you fascinating." Scorpius admitted dragging one hand through his hair. This conversation was getting to be rather uncomfortable. Rose giggled.

"You found me fascinating? Rose teased her eyes dancing with mirth. Scorpius opened his mouth to retort but he was interrupted by the door behind him opening.

"If you don't want everyone talking about you and it possibly getting back to your parents, you might want to come back inside." Lily stated grinning at the pair. "Though you might want to fix your hair before you head in Scorpius. It looks like someone was running their hands through it." Rose chuckled then walked back into the house. "Did I interrupt anything?" Lily asked.

"Yes, but thank you. Rose was having a fun time teasing me."

"Well, that is better than trying to kill you for kissing her in front of everyone. Really Scorpius what were you thinking?" Lily scolded him like he was a younger brother as she cast a spell to tidy up his hair.

"I wasn't." Scorpius mumbled. "Otherwise I would have told your brother to take a long walk off a short pier."

"Or maybe your crush on Rose never went away." Lily smiled wickedly. "Just promise me that it will not take a night of drunk sex to make you realize that."

"I don't fancy her any more." Scorpius protested. Lily laughed and turned to go back in the house. "I don't." He called as he followed her.


	14. A Night Out

He never should have agreed to this Scorpius thought to himself. He usually stayed clear of the sort of club that he was currently in especially on a night like this when it was more crowded than usual. The type where the dancing, if it could be called that, looked like sex with clothes on. Okay, maybe that was stretching the truth but he had the feeling he would need a copious amount of alcohol or know the girl well to be comfortable moving the way some of the couples were currently dancing. The way Rose had been dressed when she arrived at the apartment should have tipped him off as to the fact that she wasn't dragging him and Al to the nearest pub. Her hair was black tonight with a fringe of purple at the tips and full of messy curls. Her black top was snug as a second skin against her body as did the pair of dark jeans she was wearing. She was wearing very high heels and of course her make up was heavier than usual drawing attention to her eyes. Al had looked at his cousin up and down before commenting on her outfit.

"Are you trying to make our job of keeping guys way as hard as possible?" He asked with one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. She grinned widely and laughed.

"You only have to keep away the ones that I do not like." She teased. Al then turned to Scorpius and explained that whenever they went out they both helped the other when they needed to rescued.

"How do you know when the other needs rescuing?" Scorpius asked after Al was done explaining. Al turned his head towards Rose and chuckled.

"Trust me, Rose makes it very obvious when she is tired of a fellow." Scorpius frowned at Al for not really answering his question at the time. However, right now he could understand what Al had meant. He was watching from the bar as he sipped his drink when he caught a glance of her. He could see that a guy was trying to dance with her. She tried to get away from him a few times before giving in but not entirely. The guy was dancing behind her with his hands on her hips at first. She was facing the bar so Scorpius could see her reaction when he reached up and played with her hair. She frowned but kept dancing, pulling his hand away. Soon Scorpius was laughing as she rolled her eyes several times when the guy did not get the hint. Scorpius left the bar when he saw Al dancing not to far away. However Al was dancing with a pretty little blonde. Scorpius smiled thinking that if was him he wouldn't care to be pulled away from her. So Scorpius made his way towards Rose without grabbing Al. He figured there was only one way to get her away from this guy. He came up in front of her and moved in close to dance with her. Relief reflected in her features when she saw him. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck while his hands hugged her waist. This did not deter the weird fellow who went right on playing with her hair and dancing behind her. The scowl returned before she threw him a pleading look. He sighed then dropped one hand down. He grabbed her ass and pulled her close so that there was barely room between them. Still, the guy kept playing with Rose's hair. He smiled at her growl but the smile disappeared she kissed him. One of her hands sneaked up to run through his hair while the other pulled him even closer. He pulled her further into the dance floor as she deepened the kiss. When she broke the kiss he realized he had closed his eyes. He looked over her shoulder avoiding looking at her for the moment.

"He backed off but I have the feeling if I leave you now he might returned." Scorpius informed her making Rose grimace.

"He would," She agreed nodding her head, "I have been trying to avoid dancing with him for awhile. He just would not take no for an answer. I was starting to worry until you came up." He grinned at her.

"Yes well, I am sure Al has never had to use that tactic to rescue you before." They were both quiet for a moment before he spoke up again, "You know, it is rather odd not looking down to look into your eyes."

"Yes, well I have to fight the overwhelming sensation to tilt back my head to look at you." She smiled back at him then rolled her lips together nervously. "Sorry about kissing you."

"At least, now I can understand why Will never knew you were faking it." He teased smiling as she blushed.

"We have kissed before." Rose protested bringing up the topic that they had avoided for a week. It had been as if both of them decided it was for the best that they do their best to not bring up that subject for the sake of their friendship.

"Yes, but you never kissed me back like that." Scorpius jested as he did his best to look innocent. He failed horribly as he smirked before remarking, "Though maybe if I had kissed you longer you might have responded more enthusiastically." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Someone is getting bold." She muttered under her breath then headed for the bar. Scorpius started to follow her but was stopped by a pretty red head that asked him to dance. He shrugged why not and then returned to the dance floor. He was having a fun time dancing until he happened to catch Albus trying to wave him over. He was holding up what looked like a very drunk Rose. As Scorpius came closer he could see Al looked very anxious. Rose on the other hand looked very happy to see him.

"Mal!" She cried as she flung herself into his arms.

"Good to see you too Rose." Scorpius said weakly since she had knocked out most of the air in his lungs. "Did you have a little too much to drink?" Rose giggled manically

"I think someone might have slipped something into her drink." Al said with a concerned frown. "She couldn't have gotten this drunk that fast. Besides she is being rather friendly." To which Scorpius couldn't argue since Rose had just pinched his butt. He gently caught one of her wrists and slung her arm over his shoulder so that he was supporting her. Albus did the same with her other arm as they escorted her out of the club. Even with both of them practically carrying her, Rose still managed to stumble. Unfortunately that wasn't the only way she slowed them down from getting out of sight so the they could disappearate.

"You guys are the best chums a girl could ever have." Rose pronounced.

"That's great Rosie now let's get you home." Al sounded like he was talking to a three year old rather than his adult cousin.

"Seriously, the best!" Rose exclaimed before she soundly kissed Scorpius.

"Yep she has been drugged." Scorpius said as he pulled away quickly but not before she had stuck her tongue into his mouth. Albus snickered until Rose started to lunge at him.

"Oh no you don't." He caught her just in time. "We are not kissing cousins. Shut it." The last remark as towards Scorpius who was sniggering. Al handed Rose over to Scorpius once they got to a secluded area. Rose's head drooped onto Scorpius' shoulder.

"Take me home, Mal." Rose said pleaded.

"I am." He answered before they before disappeared.

They reappeared in his apartment. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his room. He put her on his bed. Al came in with a glass of water.

"She is going to need this. You'll watch over her?" He asked as he set the glass down by the bed.

"Yeah, I am worried about how much of whatever she got is in her system. There is at least one drug that she could have over dosed on and that is one of the quick acting ones." Scorpius explained even though Al probably knew all of this already. Rose quickly sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked as she started to get up. Scorpius tried to push her back down.

"Our apartment. We came home early because you got a little tipsy." Scorpius lied thinking she wouldn't like the truth right now. Rose scoffed.

"I can hold my alcohol better than Al. I could even drink you under the table I bet." Rose challenged.

"You already did." Al said trying to pacify her. She shrugged again to get up. Scorpius deflected her by giving her the glass of water.

"Maybe I can find a potion to help." Albus said before strolling out the door. Rose seemed to be less agitated so Scorpius sat down when she patted the spot next to her on the bed. She laid down after handing over the glass.

"I will be waking you up every now and then to check on you." Scorpius explained to her as he kicked off his shoes. Her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down. He started to try and free himself.

"Just snuggling, I promise." Rose said softly. Her voice slightly muffled by his chest. Scorpius relaxed and put on arm around her. "You really are comfortable."

"Thanks." Scorpius said not sure how else to respond.

"I always wondered how you would feel." Rose rambled on. "If you would be all angles and pointy or soft and comforting." Her voice trailed off as her breathing even out. Scorpius wondered how she would react once she was no longer drugged. He just hoped that she didn't wake him up screaming. He slipped in and out of sleep, periodically waking up to check on her. It was then that he found out just how hard it was to wake Rose up. The first time he tried to wake her up her lack of reaction scared him so much that he woke up Al.

"What do you want?" Al growled.

"Rose wont wake up." Scorpius answered anxiously. Al got up out of his bed.

"She has been a hard sleeper and the alcohol makes it even worse." Al reassured him as he walked into Scorpius room. Al dipped his head down but still out of reach ready for Rose to jump up as he clapped loudly next to her ear. She jumped in surprise with a cross between a growl and a yelp crossed her lips as she rolled over.

"What do you want, wanker?" Rose growled at Al who was sitting on the bed now.

"Aw, just hours ago I was the best chum ever." Albus teased as he handed her the glass of water. She drank it down then shoved it back at him. She got cozy again and was on the way to sleep.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" She mumbled.

"You drank too much." Albus reminded her. She made a noise that could have meant anything. "How are you feeling?" He leaned until he was almost lying down next to her as he tried to get a look at her face.

"Cold." Was all she said before she curled towards him. He chuckled then pulled the covers out of under her and covered her up. He left the room and found Scorpius in the kitchen.

"She seemed like she was fine so I don't think you have to worry about her anymore."

"Thanks, Al." Scorpius replied casually while staring into the fridge.

"Do you fancy Rose?" Al asked bluntly. Scorpius' head shot up in surprise. "You have kissed each other three times now."

"Four times actually. Two times she kissed me and twice I kissed her" Scorpius shut the fridge door and faced Al. "And no I don't fancy her. It would be rather difficult to fancy a girl whose first reaction to your kiss was to erase your memory. I wouldn't let myself."

"So that's the problem." Al said lightly turning to go back to his room. "I just hope that you don't try to convince yourself nothing is there if something is there." Scorpius sighed and laid down on the couch. He got comfortable finally and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! I still can't believe how many reviews there are. Thanks to all my readers this is my most popular story. The next few chapters will center on Rose more. So keep up the reviews. Thank you again!**

Rose snuggled further in the blankets around her and the pillow her head was on. This was definitely one of those mornings she took her time waking up. In fact, it would have taken longer for her to wake up had she not noticed her pillow smelled different but familiar. This discovery didn't bothered her too much though since she would feel a small body curled up against her vibrating with purrs. The next thing that came to her attention was that she could hear the shower running. Her eyes opened since she had no roommates. She recognized the room as Scorpius' as she looked around. She sighed as she pushed herself up. A meow of protest came from the gray kitten curled up in between her legs. He gave her his usual greeting a head butt and a few kisses.

"You worried about me didn't you, little Mal?" Rose asked as she scratched under his chin. She tried to recall the night before but some of the memories were fuzzy and then there was the part where they stopped completely. She didn't worry too much about it though. She still had her clothes on and she had the feeling she had slept alone. She smirked thinking of how if this was a movie or a book she would have woke up with at least some of her clothes missing wondering if she slept with someone. The door opened and in came Scorpius dressed in jeans and an undershirt. He was drying his hair with a towel.

"How did he get here?" Scorpius asked spying the gray cat on his bed.

"I set up what you might call a magical cat door between my apartment and this one so little Mal come and go as he pleases." Rose answered. Scorpius gave her a funny look. "I figure you got him for me so you can put up with him too."  
"I thought his name was Ron." Scorpius said being indirect as usual.

"He isn't orange so he could be a Ron." Rose said grinning as he frowned at her being allusive too. "Though if he was orange I would most likely call him Kyo."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Albus asked from the doorway. He had heard Rose's voice and decided to come check on her. He leaned on the door frame.

"A little groggy but otherwise fine." Rose answered as she stretched. She wondered for a second how she must look after sleeping in her clothles and not taking off her makeup. "How come I didn't make it home?" Al and Scorpius looked at each other making Rose wonder what was going on. Scorpius sat down on the bed.

"What is the last thing you remember from last night?" Al asked making Rose's eyes narrow.

"I was at the bar having a drink with some bloke that was fun to flirt with." Rose said with a guarded tone. Al shoot Scorpius another look.

"We think that someone might have slipped something into your drink." Scorpius explained as Mal crawled into his lap and begged for attention. "Al came up to you to check in with you and he noticed that you were acting oddly."

"Define odd." Rose challenged not liking what she was hearing. She got up and went into the adjoining bathroom to wash her face.

"A cross between flirty, friendly and drunk happy." Al answered quickly smiling as he recalled the previous night. "Don't worry the worst you did was try and kiss me. Which is why we left you in Scorpius' bed."

"Well at least I can count on him giving up his bed unlike my selfish cousin." Rose said sticking her tongue at him as her dried her face. She waved her wand to fix her hair even though it looked okay.

"Hey, my bed happens to be very comfortable." Al joked. " And I still remember how you shoved me out of bed one time."

"I didn't shove you out of the bed. You were hogging the covers so I yanked the blankets back and somehow you fell out of the bed." Rose said making her eyes widen in mock innocence. "So what's for breakfast?"

"More like lunch." Scorpius said gesturing to the clock on the desk.

"After what you put us through last night I think you owe us so you can make lunch." Al informed Rose.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, Al." Scorpius said thinking of the fact that she had been drugged the night before but of course Rose took it the wrong way.

"I can cook!" She protested then stalked out of the room to the kitchen. Albus laughed at Scorpius who in return glared at his friend.

"If she destroys my kitchen you will be in trouble." Scorpius warned. Just then something crashed in the kitchen. The frightened look on Scorpius' face almost made Al fall over laughing. The next thirty minutes Al sat at the table watching his two friends bicker in the kitchen. Rose had detoured from the kitchen for a minute into Al's room. She was now wearing a light gray tank top with a unbuttoned large flannel shirt over it and the jeans from the night before.

"Rose, really you don't need to make lunch." Scorpius told her but Rose kept moving.

"It's fine Mal. I like to cook." Rose brushed him off.

"You had a rough night." Scorpius said ignoring what she just said. "You should take it slow or something." Rose decided that she was going to block his voice out. "I mean, some bloke basically drugged you last night. Who knows what would happened if Al hadn't found you when he did."

"Where are your spices?" Rose asked. She had been looking for was seemed like five minutes now. Of course, his little speech made time drag on.

"They are right here." Scorpius said opening a small cabinet that she had not looked in yet. Rose snatched what she need out of the cabinet and went back to the stove. Scorpius frowned at her. She wasn't going to listen to him was obvious. So he came up with another plan of attack. Rose was reaching for the garlic and onions that she had already cut up but he beat her to them. She looked at him warily for a moment then before he could react her wand was in her hand. With a flick of her wrist the garlic and onions flew off the plate and into the pan.

"Thanks you cleaning that plate, Mal." Rose said sweetly with a smile. He turned to the sink growling and quickly washed it. Once he was done with that he turned back. She had her back turned to him as she rummaged through the fridge for what she needed next. He took the pan off the burner and hid it in the oven. She came back to the stove and put down the ingredients on the counter. Rose smiled as she saw he had hid the pan of food. Lucky for her she was done with it. She took out a pot and started the next part. As she started to add in the flour she watched Scorpius out of the corner of her eye. He is going to keep on stealing things Rose thought to herself. So instead of reaching for the cream that she needed she reached for the sugar. Just like she predicted Scorpius snatched it up and hid it. While he was occupied Rose grabbed what she needed. This dance lasted for about five minutes before Al spoke up.

"This is better than watching the telly."

"And why is that?" Scorpius asked turning away from Rose. Rose worked quickly while he was distracted.

"First there are no commercials and second it is rather amusing to watch the two of you doing your best to sabotage the other." Albus answered grinning at Scorpius' frown.

"You could just tell me how to finish it." Scorpius offered but Rose shook her head. "Come on, let me help." Rose turned quickly and stuck a spoon into his mouth.

"How does that taste?" Rose did her best to look innocent since she had already tasted it. She just wanted he to shut his mouth. This actually stopped Scorpius for a moment since it really did taste delicious. She could tell he liked it by his expression. "If you want to help, then set the table. It is basically finished." Scorpius nodded then turned to get the dishes down. Rose quickly mixed everything together then brought it to the table.

"This looks like something you would get in a restaurant." Scorpius exclaimed as Rose served him. Albus grinned.

"Your cooking is almost better than I remembered." Al complimented.

"Yes well it would have been done sooner if I hadn't had to deal with this pest." Rose said gesturing with her fork towards Scorpius before stabbing some of the pasta with it. "Though since this is my specialty you would think I could do it blind folded." She reached for a bottle of wine which Scorpius grabbed from her.

"No alcohol for you." Scorpius stated as Rose glared at him. He put the bottle back where she had grabbed it from. Scorpius was just finishing up when an owl flew through the window.

"Look's like I am needed at work." Scorpius announced as he grabbed his shoes. Al nodded as he cleared the table and started on the dishes.

"Mind if I look through your library again?" Rose asked.

"I gave you my permission once so you don't need to ask again." Scorpius told her. She shocked him by giving him a big hug then she skipped into his room. She heard the faint pop as he left the apartment. She picked up a book that was a collection of fairy tales and curled up on the bed. She flipped through the book finding her favorites and rereading them. Mal jumped up on the bed and curled up next to her as she read. Awhile later Al came into the room and fell onto the bed next to her.

"You are bothering Little Mal." Rose said without looking up from the book as the kitten swiped at Al.

"Yes, he doesn't seem to like to be played with just like Human Mal." Al mused.

"Was that supposed to be something more than the obvious?" Rose peering over the top of the book.

"Of course not. If I wanted to say something to you I would come right out and say it." Al informed her as he pestered Mal some more. "Though I was surprised to see you hug Scorpius today."

"I figure unless I want James to keep on bugging me about harboring a secret crush on Mal then I better prove him wrong." Rose shrugged.

"So you starting hugging him because of James?" Al asked.

"No, I needed to be sure that Mal was comfortable with me and I guess something finally made me see he was fine with me." Al paused in his pestering and looked up to watch Rose as he wondered what all she remembered from the night before.

"About last night, I wanted to wait until he was gone to tell you that you kissed him while you were drugged. You even slipped in some tongue too." Al said cheerfully as she tried to hide behind the book. "You were rather amusing last night. You even challenged both of us to a drinking conquest after we said you drank too much."

"That sounds like me alright." Rose said ruefully closing the book after she marked her place. "You want something."

"I want to watch a movie with my favorite coz." Al smiled his most charming smile. Rose laughed and got up.

"Do I get to pick?" Rose asked even though she could tell he had one in mind. Al tilted his head pretending to think about it for a minute.

"No." He answered as he got up. He picked out a movie off the shelf. He threw one arm around her shoulder and half dragged her to the couch. She pulled away though just before the sofa.

"First, I need to change." She informed him. She disappeared before he could protest. Rose quickly dressed and changed her hair color to chestnut. He had just finished making popcorn when she returned. She flopped down onto the couch next to him as he started the movie. She grinned when she recognized it as one of the Star Wars movies. They were near the end of the movie when Scorpius returned. By this time Rose's head had made a pillow out of Al's shoulder. Scorpius didn't say anything though since he knew that if he started talking in the middle of one of Al's favorite movies he would get hexed. He was still in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." He said softly not wanting to disturb them. He opened the door to find a beautiful strawberry blonde.

"Hi, I am Tessa. Is Al home?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, come on in." Scorpius said stepping back. "Hey Al someone to see you." Tessa followed him into the room. Al paused the movie and turned as much as he could with Rose still sleeping.

"Hey Tessa." Al greeted with a smile. Scorpius could tell quickly that Tessa was someone special by the expression on Al's face. Most people would miss it if they didn't know him as well as Scorpius did.

"Hey Al, you asked me to stopped by." Tessa said looking a bit nervous. Al looked at the clock.

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it was." Al said sheepishly. "Did you still want to get that cup of coffee I owe you?" He turned back and gently shook Rose awake while whispering something in her ear.

"Are you sure you are free to go? I mean I wouldn't want to interrupt." Tessa said as he got up off the couch. He gave her a puzzled look.

"You aren't interrupting anything. Besides I could use some coffee right now." Rose's eyes lit up.

"Did I hear coffee?" She asked smiling at Al like she was a little girl asking for dessert. Her eyes wide with a mixture of hope and delight and her head tilted to one side. Al chuckled at her then stooped to give her a peck on the cheek tilted up.

"I will bring you back an iced mocha." Al promised then he left with Tessa.

"So that is the famous Tessa." Rose said with a dreamy smile. "She is as pretty as Al described her."

"Yes, well I think she will like you too once she knows that you are not competition." Scorpius said looking rather smug. Rose rolled her eyes at him

"How was work?" Rose asked as she picked up the bowl of popcorn and took it into the kitchen.

"Fine, are you planning on watching another movie?" Scorpius asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose on your hospitality." Rose said shaking her head.

"No stay." Scorpius grinned, "I will even let you pick out the movie." He saw her eyes light up for a second before she dashed for the movie collection in his room. She came back with a movie in her hand. "Which one did you pick?" Rose hide it behind her.

"You will just have to watch and see." Rose put the movie in the player and sat back down on the couch. Scorpius sat down next to her and put his arm on the back of the couch behind her.

"Does it have rain in it?" Scorpius teased as the credits started to roll making him realize how old the movie was.

"Nope, but lots of snow which is just as magical." Rose retorted.

"Holiday Inn." Scorpius announced once he recognized the music. Rose reached up to cover his mouth. He laughed and pulled her hand away. Even though it was no more than a touch Rose felt butterflies in her stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, I can't believe how popular this story has become. I love hearing from all of you so keep on reviewing. It is also great to open my email account to find so many emails about fanfiction. Makes me more creative too I think. This chapter gave me a little trouble because I had an idea for the chapter after this so I had to come up with a way to connect the last and next chapter. Plus, I have been house sitting so that means I had to use my laptop again. Hopefully, I did a good job so it doesn't seem like just a filler chapter. **

_Two Months Later..._

This is going to be one long week Rose thought to herself. Three days earlier her boss had informed all the staff that they were going to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for a week of training. It was planned out so that some of the staff would be shadowing the staff at St. Mungo's while the rest did their regular jobs. It was a great opportunity for learning or least that is what they were told. Rose had the dreadful feeling that it was going to be more torture then anything else. The only bright side she could think of was that she might run into Al or Scorpius since they both worked there. So here she was _early_ Monday morning wondering why she was isn't in bed. Maybe she would be able to convince whoever she was shadowing that she would be worthless to them without caffeine. At least she didn't have to wear those ugly lime green uniforms. She had yet to see anyone who looked good in them. Her uniform of dark blue let everyone know that she was just another visitor here to learn from the best. She must have really zoned out since someone had to nudge her to get her attention.

"Healer Weasley, are you planning on spending your time here staring off into space?" asked the man with the clipboard.

"Of course not sir." Rose responded quickly. Thankfully she managed to not blush.

"As I was saying, Healer Weasley you are to shadow Healer Malfoy." Rose's eyebrows shot up in surprise. For a second she actually wondered if Mal had a cousin working at St. Mungo's or something else that would make sense but all doubts were erased when she stepped out of the meeting room to see Mal standing with the rest of the trainers. He was smiling as he leaned against the wall chatting with three guys but all Rose really saw was the coffee cup in his hand. Before he could protest she snatched the cup out of his hand and took a large sip.

"Hey!" Scorpius said in surprise. "I thought you didn't like coffee." He reached for the cup but Rose held him back by grabbing his wrist.

"I needed caffeine." Rose retorted then took another sip once she decided she actually liked what she was drinking. "Though your coffee is better than what I usually get." Scorpius carefully took back the coffee with some difficultly until one of the guys laughed loudly at Rose making her jump.

"Yeah, I can see how she is like a sister alright." He said as he winked. The one next to him shook his head.

"I still say none of my sisters look that good." He smiled at her until Scorpius hit the back of his head.

"Rose, meet Jason Avery," He indicated the guy who he had just hit, "Hank Paerson," The guy who had spoke up first, "and Scott Reed"

Jason was average height and build with short brown hair and light blue eyes. He was good looking and Rose had the feeling that he knew it. If Rose had to guess she would wager that he was a huge flirt as well. Hank looked every bit Scandinavian from his blue eyes and reddish blond hair to his height. His smile was friendly but also flirtatious. However, Scorpius was the only one in the group that hadn't checked her out. Scott had be the least obvious at it. His height helped with that since he looked to be well over six feet tall. He had long sandy blond hair that was pulled back, a long nose that support his glasses, and a skinny face.

"You will hurt your neck if you keep that up." Scott smirked at Rose as she stared up at him. "I thought you said she was a red head." Scott said looking at Scorpius who shrugged. Rose did her best not to laugh since she knew she would have been confused as well if the person that she had been picturing as a red head turned out to have black hair.

"Not today but maybe tomorrow." Scorpius answered making the fellows look at her curiously. "Now that you have meet her, I need to start training Healer Weasley. Maybe we will see you later with your trainees." With that Scorpius gently took her elbow and guided her away. Rose started to look back over her shoulder. "Don't do that." Scorpius said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "It will only encourage them." Rose grinned at his annoyed growl.

"And you don't want me to encourage them?" Rose asked sweetly as they rounded a corner. Scorpius dropped her elbow and came to a stop in front of her.

"I am more worried about their health. I already had to warn them that you have a protective cousin that works here."

"And that I am like a sister to you." She challenged him. She didn't like the idea of him seeing her as a little sister type especially when she did not think of him as a brother.

"I only said that because they were talking about things I would rather not hear nor repeat." Rose noticed the tips of his ears were red which made her wonder just what had been said about her.

"You asked to have me shadow you, didn't you?" Rose asked curiously. Even though they were friends she was still surprised.

"If I had let any of the guys train you they wouldn't have taken you as seriously as I do or they would have been wrapped around your finger by the time you left." Scorpius explained with his arms crossed. "If any of the girls had gotten you then you might have been sent on errands or made to do busy work. And that would have been the nice ones."

"You make it sound like I am pretty." Rose smirked at him. Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned around making her follow him as he explained the basic things that she would need to know while shadowing him.

Rose knew what he had been actually referring to even if she hadn't been able to resist teasing him. She was the first of this year's trainees. From what Al had told her about the female healers she knew that they had a hard time with the trainees every year especially other females for some reason. It could be that most of the ones that come for training didn't work at St. Mungo's for a reason. Either it was because they didn't want to be there or they weren't good enough to be there, the female trainees were troublesome for the most part. As for as the guys went Scorpius was right as well. He was the only one who really knew how good she was and how best to push her. If it were any other guy she would have tried to get out of anything she didn't want to do.

"Alright Weasley, first quiz." Scorpius said breaking her train of thoughts. "We are heading up to the fourth floor. What do we treat on the fourth floor?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"You better come with harder questions than that or I will get bored before lunch." Rose warned. "The fourth floor of St. Mungo's is for treatment of spells. Examples of what we are about to encounter include but are not limited to unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms." Rose recited nonchalantly.

"That was just a warm up question." Scorpius smiled at her as they reached the fourth floor.

Two days later Scorpius found her in the tea room with her head down on the table.

"I turn my back for one minute and you give me the slip." He sat down at the table. Rose groaned.

"I don't think I will make it to Friday." She moaned without lifting her head. "Even with you bringing extra coffee every morning." This made Scorpius chuckle. He had been teased by Rose and a few others for showing up with two cups this morning. His coworkers had inferred that he was getting a little more than friendly with his shadow. Rose had just looked him curiously until he had told her he didn't buy the extra cup for her. It was so that he would actually get his cup of coffee. The smile on her face as she shook her head told him that she thought he was just trying to make excuses so it wouldn't look like he was buying her coffee.

"If anyone else sees you like this your perky reputation will be over." Scorpius teased. The extra coffee had made Rose even more happier than usual. It was only natural though that her body would get used to it and she would crash. "How about we have our movie night tonight?" Scorpius nudged her. Her head came up just a little. "But only if you get up and finish the day." Scorpius made the sat all the way up.

"Why did you become a healer? You are so talented with complex magic which helps but why a healer?" Rose asked. She had been wondering this for a while now.

"I became a healer because I felt that was the only way to atone for my family's past." Something in his tone told her that was all he was saying for the moment so she push herself up out of the chair. "Now there's a good girl. You know you are really impressing the supervisors especially in emergencies. I have even heard talk of them considering stealing you." Rose laughed.

"I am happy where I am at the moment." Rose replied.

_Later that night..._

From that night two months ago on it became a tradition for the two of them to get together once a week to watch a movie. Scorpius' schedule was usually crazier than Rose's but they still made it work. Al joined them from time to time but he was spending more and more time with Tessa. It was one of those nights with just the two of them alone in the apartment that Rose noticed a change, at least a change in her. They were watching a rather unromantic movie, no mention of relationships at all. Yet, Rose found herself fighting the urge to turn her head and kiss him on right on the lips. This was starting to freak her out. When had her feelings for Scorpius changed? So instead on acting on the urge, she kept her mouth occupied with food and drink. At one point during the movie, her mind drifted to the image that had greeted her upon arrival that night. Scorpius had lost track of time and had been caught without his shirt on. Rose had quickly turned her attention to the stack of movies but it was more to hide the uncharacteristic flush that painted her cheeks. Scorpius quickly ducked into his room to pull on a shirt and by the time he had returned the blush was gone. In its place was a friendly smile. Rose was relying on years of keeping her emotions hidden to help her keep the feelings that could ruin this friendship at bay. Thankfully, it seemed that Scorpius hadn't noticed the blush the first time or the second time when she snapped back to the movie.

"You know I am starting to miss our fighting." Scorpius stated once the movie for the night was over. Rose pushed herself up from lying on the couch so that she could look him in the eye.

"We still fight. We even fought tonight." She responded with one eyebrow raised as if to dare him to argue with her. Scorpius sighed and smiled wryly.

"Fighting over which movie to watch is just silly." He explained. "Seriously who fights about that besides old married couples?" Rose's laughter made her whole body shake. "Now that's the Rose I know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose asked wrinkling her nose at him. He peered at her as if she were a complex problem to figure out.

"Something has been off about you lately." Scorpius finally answered tapping one finger on his chin. "I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't know you so well."

"Well, if you know me so well then you should know what is off." Rose said smugly neatly avoiding his observation.

"Hmm, it isn't your appearance. You still change the color of your hair and wear it messy." One corner of his mouth tugged up.

"Messy?" Rose exclaimed. "My hair isn't messy." Her hand flew up to pat down her hair reassuringly.

"Then what do you call it? Every time I see you lately it is up in a bun with curls escaping. So how come you colored it black for the week?" He asked staring at her hair.

"Red stands out unless I am with my whole family then I fit right in. So when I don't want to be noticed my hair is usually brown or black." Rose was now playing with one of the loose curls he had been talking about.

"I don't see how that helps since those two suit you the best." Scorpius surprised her with his backhanded compliment. "Now you gotten me off topic." Rose started to argue with him but he went on. "No, I think that you are hiding something or holding something in." Rose somehow stopped herself from showing surprise. How did always manage to figure her out so easily?

"What could I be holding in?" Rose deflected as she got up from the couch and grabbed the empty popcorn bowl. She went into the kitchen and frowned when she noticed he was following her.

"You are very good at running away." Scorpius stated. Rose turned back as she put down the bowl in the sink and faced him. "I thought we were friends."

"Just because we are friends doesn't mean I tell you every thing that is going on with me, Mal. Besides, we haven't been…" She had been ready to tell him that they hadn't been friends long but she stopped because she knew that he was one of the best people at reading her.

"Not telling me just makes me worry." Scorpius countered. "I know something is wrong. Your smile is off, you are quieter than usual and when you think no one is paying attention you stare off into space. Can't you tell me?" Rose sighed.

"Why are you so concerned, Mal?" Rose said tensely.

"Why won't you tell me, Red?" Scorpius fired back. Rose's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Red? My hair isn't red!" Rose protested.

"How would I know any different?" Scorpius grinned enjoying her shocked expression and giving her a nickname to pay back the one she had given him. "You always change it, Red." He stepped right in front of her now. "Now stop trying to change the subject."

"Back off Malfoy." Rose advised. She wasn't sure what started the fight in the first place but she did know she didn't like him towering over her like that. Plus she didn't like how her stomach filled with butterflies over his face being so close to hers.

"What will happen if I don't?" Scorpius challenged as he leaned in while placing each hand on the counter behind her and boxed her in. Rose glared at him for a split second before pushing him away and grabbing her wand. Scorpius smiled at his success at pushing her buttons. She became narrow minded when her temper flared which was exactly what he wanted. "See this is why I decided you must have red hair. You certainly have the temper that red heads are known for." He dodged a hex that he sent his way and sent back a tickling hex which hit. Rose doubled over in laughter. "You're part of a family well known for its ginger locks of hair." Rose countered the hex and quickly caught her breath. Her next curse hit and silenced his monologue on her hair color.

"You haven't been this annoying since third year when you pulled my hair." Rose stood over him with her wand trained on him waiting for his next move. Scorpius undid the spell and resorted to ungentlemanly tactics. Rose let out a yelp as her feet were knocked from beneath her. She didn't get hurt though since she crash into him. She neatly rolled away and onto her feet but he was already up. He fired two curses at her. She thought they both missed until she reached up to feel her ears which now resembled elves' ears.

"That better be easy to undo." Rose warned. Scorpius smiled darkly.

"Tell me what is bothering you or I just might find out what your real hair color is." He threatened then quickly blushed when he realized how that could be taken. Rose laughed at him rolling her eyes at how badly he failed at threatening her.

"You wouldn't dare, Mal." They stood on opposite sides of the room on watching each other for the slightest of movements. Rose flicked her wand and fired off another curse which missed though the one that Scorpius sent back also missed. They went back and forth trading insults and curses for another few minutes before Scorpius got bored. The smile on his face warned Rose he was going to return her hair to its natural color so she ready for it. When fired his curse she fired two hexes at him.

"You blinded me!" Scorpius shouted clutching his head.

"It is only temporary you big baby." Rose chuckled as she sat down in one of the chairs. "You can't see what you wanted plus you can't hex me this way either." She said that too soon though since he fired off a weak itching hex that hit her. She quickly reversed the hex. "Goodness, who taught you to defend yourself that well?"

"My grandfather taught me for the sole purpose of defending myself from a certain family of well known redheads." His tone was light but Rose could tell that she had hit a nerve.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking…" Rose started to say but was cut off.

"I know what happens when someone does something you don't like. I have made you mad many times before and I doubt this will be the last." Scorpius smiled just enough to let her know everything was okay. "You forgot your ears." Scorpius gestured towards the nearby mirror. Rose took a good look at her now pointed ears and laughed.

"Too bad Halloween is too far away. Do you mind undoing the hex for me?" Rose asked then explained. "I don't know the counter for this one." Scorpius sharply nodded then waved his wand. She felt a slight tingling sensation then nothing. She turned to check her ears in the mirror and saw that they looked fine. "I am surprised you didn't try to change my hair color again." Rose watched him carefully but all he did was shrugged.

"I guess I will just have to wait you to feel like sharing with me." He said knowing she would pick up on the double meaning behind his surrender. "So truce then?" Scorpius held out his hand for her to shake. Rose ignored the rolling in her stomach as her hand clasped his especially as he used the hand shake to pull her closer to him. "We are still friends right?" He asked with an look that made her heart flutter.

"Yes, Mal, always friends." Rose smiled softly at him.


	17. A Hard Day's Night

**Alright here is the next chapter! And I house sitting again this week so the next chapter will have to wait. Since at least two reviewers like the training part I put some more in this chapter. And Tishica, I am thinking about your advice about Rose. Thanks for all the encouragement in your reviews. Love hearing from my readers even if it is just a quick note. Read, enjoy and review!**

"There you are." Jason broke her concentration. Rose had been documenting an update on one of the patients. "I have been looking all over for you."

"For the last time Avery, I will not go out with you." Rose said flippantly as she finished writing her report. Jason rolled his eyes but smiled as she looked up at him.

"This is for you." Jason handed her a note. Scorpius finally looked up. He had been doing his best to ignore the flirting between the two of them. Jason had even actually asked Rose out which for some reason had really rubbed him the wrong way. Most likely it was because he knew that Jason was only attracted to Rose's looks and no nonsense attitude which apparently meant that she was really good in bed. Merlin if he had to hear one more comment about Rose's body he would strangle someone. She was the favorite cousin to his best friend which made her like a sister to him.

"What does it say?" Scorpius asked though he had an idea. It was Friday which meant this was Rose's last day at St. Mungo's. It was customary for the supervisors to meet with the trainees before they left and review their time at St. Mungo's. Rose handed him the note and walked out the door. He skimmed the note as he followed her down to the first floor meeting room that she had been told to go to immediately. She stop right outside of the door and stared at the door. "Go on, Weasley, you'll be fine." Scorpius said interrupting her thoughts. One side of her mouth twitched as she realized that if it were any other friend she would have hugged them. Instead she nodded and opened the door while Scorpius sat down in a chair outside the door to wait for her return. Thirty minutes later she come back out with a dazed look on her face.

"What happened?" He asked standing up anxiously. Trainees weren't usually in there for that long.

"I will be staying on for three more weeks." Rose said still in a daze. They had highly praised her and told her how much they had been impressed with her work. She was offered the chance to train more, while she would be going to more lectures she would also working with the trauma team. It was hoped that at the end of the month she would consider transferring to St. Mungo's on a more permanent basis. Of course, since she had no idea if she would accept she had already decided to not mention that last part to anyone. After all she had decided not to work at St. Mungo's in the first place during her initial training for a reason. It wasn't because she wasn't good enough like some of the other intern healers. She just hadn't been interested in a career at St. Mungo's. She liked the small center atmosphere of her work place.

"Why are you looking so grim?" Rose asked once she had noticed Scorpius' expression.

"I am not sure I can survive a whole month of working with you." He answered playfully still frowning but she could see now that it was for show.

"I wont be working with you anymore actually. They have more training for me to do. Besides you have your work to get back to. No more babysitting for you." Rose smiled sadly. She had enjoyed working with Scorpius. Somehow at work she was able to put aside the strange new feelings that she was experiencing and just be friends with him again. Which made her come to the conclusion that she was just having misplaced feelings towards a friendly sometimes flirty guy since she hadn't dated in a while. She was going to miss their talks during breaks and everything else that she had become accustomed to while working with him.

"You never know. They might think I had something to do with how well you did and make me train more often." Scorpius shuddered at the thought. Rose had been easy to work with because he knew her so well. More than a few of the staff had commented on how well they worked together. Some of them even thought they could read each others' minds. "Don't worry I am sure we will see each other." Scorpius had noticed that she was nervous since she was biting her lower lip so he was trying to reassure her. "Come on lets go tell Al that you will be around to bug him for the next month." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards the lift. Rose wanted to groan when she felt the now familiar band of tightness form around her lungs. So much for being able to not have those feelings at work.

The next week came too quickly and Rose found herself seriously overworked. There were dark circles under her eyes and her clothes were more loose already after just two weeks of this crazy schedule. Still, all she had to do was survive two more weeks. It was Friday again and Scorpius had invited her over for a movie night without the hex fight. He had mentioned that Tessa and Al were going to be there too and James had mentioned dropping by. The anticipation of hanging out with friends after a hard work sounded very appealing and helped keep her spirits up. She was a little worried though about being around James when she looked like she did. While Al treated her more like a friend, James worried over her like a older brother did with a younger sister. So later that night when he didn't show up she was sad but relieved at the same time. Al and Tessa were already there when she arrived listening to the radio. Rose held back a groan as she recognized one of the popular love songs was playing. Things like this made her think someone was trying to drive her mad by reminding her how much she missed kissing. Oh well, she thought to herself, at least this should be a fun night. The night didn't go as planned though since she feel asleep during the movie. She woke up the next morning still on the couch curled up in a blanket. It would a good thing she got extra sleep since she got called back into work the next day for yet another emergency. She had been so tired by the end of the day she ended up at her parents instead of her apartment. Thankfully, no one was home so Rose just went to her old room and crawled into bed until she was called in for the next emergency. What actually woke her up was her mother's yelp of surprise the next morning.

"Herimoine, is everything okay?" Rose heard her dad call from the other room. Rose rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up.

"Yes, everything is fine. Your daughter just surprised me that's all." Her mom called back then shook her head at Rose. "What are you doing here Rose?" Rose smiled weakly.

"I was craving dad's chocolate chip pancakes." Rose said thinking up an excuse quickly but her mom wasn't buying it.

"Was that a question or an answer?" Rose had to bite back a laugh as her mom tilted her head to one side. So that is where I got that habit Rose thought as she pulled herself out of bed. Thankfully, her dad poked his head into the bedroom just then.

"Daddy!" Rose gave him a tight hug and he quickly started asking about work, her friends and everything else he could think of. It was times like these that Rose especially loved being a daddy's girl. Maybe she had been craving home made food after all she thought after she was done with breakfast. This was the first time in almost two weeks that she felt full and content. Just then an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in front of her.

"Looks like I'd better be going." Rose said after she read the note. Time to go to work again. She kissed her parents goodbye and with a pop she was gone.

She thought she was doing fine with the job craziness until Wednesday. She had stood up too quickly after kneeling down for a moment and suddenly a dizzy spell hit her.

"Hey whoa." Rose felt two strong arms go around her. "Are you okay Healer Weasley?" That voice was familiar. She looked up into the face of her coworker, Thomas Daniels. It must be his training week Rose mused then she realized he was waiting for her reply.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Rose asked.

"I said, are you okay, Healer Weasley?" He repeated as his forehead furrowed in concern for her. Rose suddenly realized that she was standing in the middle of a busy hallway in the arms of a coworker in a embrace that she was sure looked more than friendly. She started to pull away.

"How many times must I remind you to call me Rose?" Her uppity expression would have worked better if she hadn't swayed again. This time he caught her by the shoulders instead and lowered her into a nearby chair. He smiled down at her.

"It appears you will have to ask at least one more time." He replied as he knelt down to her level. Thomas Daniels was a rather handsome fellow. He was about the same height as Scorpius but otherwise was the exact opposite. He had very dark curly brown hair, tan skin that made his smile that much more noticeable, and blueish green eyes. "You still haven't answered my question." He peered at her. She had the feeling he was taking in the weary look on her face or the dark circles under her eyes.

"Just a little dizzy spell. Maybe I went too long without eating." Rose reassured him. She always hated people fussing over her. He pulled a Snickers bar out from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I'd better get back before Healer Reed notices that my break was a little long." He said as he stood up. "Eat that and I better not have to catch you again." He warned before he flashed her a smile and walked off. She smiled as she bit off a large bite of the candy bar and then got up out of the chair and went on with her day.

Her smile was turned into a glare when she had to visit Al's department about a hour later.

"You know it is very unprofessional to be embracing coworkers in the hallway." Rose groaned as she scrubbed her face. "And I a not the only one who saw. I have heard several people talking about it already."

"You would think that people here would have something better to do, like maybe take care of the sick and dying." Rose drawled sarcastically. "He was helping me out by making sure I didn't fall onto the floor."

"And he sure took his time doing it." Al smirked. "He didn't have to get that close either."

"Is James going to make it to the movie night this week?" Rose asked ignoring him.

"You know you are really subtle about changing the subject." Albus chuckled.

"Have you heard from Lily recently?" Rose persisted in ignoring him.

"No but I have." answered a male voice from behind her. Rose turned to find her cousin standing there. Rose threw her arms around her and he picked her up in a strong hug. Al laughed.

"Now there will be even more rumors." Al said snidely. Rose quickly stepped out of the hug and glared at Al.

"Now what is this?" James asked. "Are Al and Rosie fighting?" He laughed since this was a common occurrence really between the two friends. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the two actually liked each other even though they were best friends.

"Al is just teasing me and being annoying as usual." Rose replied.

"Rose was seen being held in a coworker's arms earlier today." Albus answered at the same time. James's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It wasn't like that James. I almost fell and he caught me just in time." Rose explained. James peered at her closely.

"And why did you almost fall?" James asked having a feeling that he would like her answer. Rose looked away.

"I had a dizzy spell, that's all." She said simply. James took a real close look at her now. His forehead creased as he took in the more than usual pale skin, the baggy clothes, darkness under her eyes and how she looked plain worn out. "I will be here for just two more weeks."

"I am not sure that you will survive two more weeks." James retorted.

"How can I convince you that I am fine?" Rose asked as she tapped her foot. She should be getting back to work not talking to her cousins.

"Go with us to lunch right now." James offered.

"I can't," Rose said wistfully and slowly shook her head. "I'd better get back to work." Before James could argue more she left the lab. As she quickly descended the stairs, she wondered how she would avoid James. Now that he was worried he would likely be around until he was sure she was okay. Rose hated him treating her this way. It made her feel like he didn't think she was smart enough to figure out when she was in over her head. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she ran right into Scorpius who had just entered the stairwell. Since she was going fast and on her way down she actually knocked Scorpius rather hard.

"Whoa," Scorpius said as he stopped her and himself from tumbling to the ground. He flashed a smile at her. "Gravity seems to have a greater influence than usual on you." Rose rolled her eyes. Obviously he had heard about the rumors. She moved to go around him but he caught her. "Hey , are you okay?" Rose sighed.

"Not really. I just escaped Al tormenting me and James worry over me to have you tease me." Rose replied tiredly.

"Sorry," Scorpius said quickly. "I guess I am just used to teasing you now."

"Great!" Rose said sourly. "Just what I need another brother type." Scorpius frowned at her.

"I meant teasing you in a friendly way." His eyes were narrowed now. Rose sighed.

"Sorry, I am just a worn out I guess." Rose apologized. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Meet me for lunch?" Scorpius offered pretending to pout. "James took my other best friend for today."

"Fine, I will meet you there." Rose smiled at him and went on her way.

Unfortunately she never made it.


	18. Hospital Stay

**So I really didn't think of how bad that last sentence sounded in the previous chapter. Sorry for making everyone freak out Rose is fine, though she does get to be a patient in the hospital this chapter. For SpaghettiGirl, sadly this story will end eventually but that is still at least a few chapters more. And for True Dreamer it was fun reading all your comments. I love hearing about how much you guys like this story so a big thanks to all the reviewers especially those that review almost every chapter. You guys are great!  
**

Scorpius pushed the door open as he entered the hospital the next morning to find Rose waiting for him with two cups of coffee. She looked nervous and slightly distraught as he stopped in front of her. His eyes flicker down to the cup in her hand that had the logo of his favorite cafe. He had the feeling that she was feeling guilty for not showing up.

"That looks like my favorite coffee." He stated crossing his arms in front of him. "You are going to need a lot more than one cup of my favorite coffee to make up for yesterday." Rose sighed heavily.

"You know how busy things can get here." Rose said with a slight whine. She hadn't planned on him reacting like this. "I am really sorry that I lost track of time, Mal. It was just once..."

"This was the first time you left me waiting for you but you have canceled before and last time you hung out with me you fell asleep on my couch." Scorpius gave her a pointed look as he took the coffee from her. He started up the stairs and she followed him.

"I will make it up to you." Rose said brightly. "Once I am done working here, you just name the place and date and I will be there." Scorpius showed and faced her. "I will even show up early." Rose grinned at him hopefully but when she saw the gleam in his eye the grin disappeared.

"Sounds like a good plan but I think that it should be extended to more than one time." He was grinning at her now but she was frowning in suspicion. He started up the stairs again.

"How much should it be extended?" Rose did not like the idea at all. Spending extra time with a friend that she found attractive didn't sound like the best of ideas.

"Until I feel like you have made things right." Scorpius replied quickly and decisively.

"I think a set number of times would be better." Rose said cautiously as they reached his floor.

"I will think about it. You still have more than a week to get into more trouble." He winked at her before disappearing into the chaos of the work. Scorpius was wrong though about how time she had left. Of course, how would he have known she would faint the next day in front of everyone while working?

The healers around her put her in a bed right away and started to examine her. The news quickly reached Al since everyone knew that they were cousins and he left to get her parents. The healers had worked quickly enough that when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived the healers were able to tell her parents that she had only fainted from pushing herself too hard. It was a good thing that Rose was still unconscious otherwise her mom would have lectured her right then and there. This was not the first time something like this had happened though she had never fainted before. It was the reason that she had not been allowed on the Quidditch team her last year at Hogwarts and basically kicked off the team in the year before. As she lay there in the hospital bed her dreams took her back to her sixth year when this had happened before. James had forbidden her to play and informed the team captain for the next year that Rose was not to be on the team anymore before he left at the end of her sixth year. Rose had been so mad at James she hadn't talked to him for months. People even avoided mentioning him around her for awhile. While she had known that she couldn't kept on doing everything, having everyone telling her what she could and couldn't do made her furious. She had lost her best female friend Jackie because of it. Jackie was one of the few people outside of the family that had known what was going on. Rose had gotten so stressed out by everything that she had made herself sick. Whenever she ate the stress would upset her stomach until eventually just eating made her sick. Rose stopped eating at that point since she didn't want anyone catching her throwing up regularly. So when Jackie found out, she watched Rose like a hawk during meals. Finally Rose couldn't take it anymore and had a huge fight with Jackie that ended their friendship. It was after this fight that Scorpius had found her crying the hallway. She had told him everything that had happened recently not caring that it was the boy that she was usually fighting with. Something about him that night had made her feel safe as he sat next to her just listening. She could see at last the guy that Al had seen from the first day of school. They had been sitting there for a long time before he kissed her, and if she was truthful, she had kissed him back. But when he pulled away the flicker of emotion she saw in his eyes looked as if he was upset at himself for kissing her. All that frustration and anger about how her family was treating her spilled over. And before she realized what she was doing, she had altered his memory. She ran away quickly and avoided him for the rest of the year.

Rose started to stir from her dreams. She heard someone say that she was waking and felt a warm hand take her hand. Her eyes slowly opened to see her dad sitting next to her looking older than usual.

"Daddy," Rose said weakly as she squeezed his hand. He let out a bark of relieved laughter before crushing her in a hug. After that it was absolute chaos in her room. Her parents and her brother Hugo had been in the room while she was sleeping. But now that she was awake, it was a long parade of relatives. She was surprised to discover that it was now Sunday instead of Friday, making it almost two whole days that she had been out. She knew that it was mostly because of the potions that she was being given so it was nothing out of the ordinary. Albus came to see her again near the end of visiting hours.

"You are looking a lot better already." He commented as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"They think I should be able to go home tomorrow." Rose said brightly. "The potions have worked better than expected."

"That and security hates dealing with the reporters." Al chuckled as he thought of how many times he had been stopped by people this weekend wondering how Rose was doing and of course rumors were flying as usual as people guessed at the truth. "Yet again I am thankful that I look like my dad otherwise they might have not believed that I am related." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, well you are one of the few family members that I would have thrown a fit if they hadn't let you in." Rose joked.

"That Thomas guy you work with came by to make sure you were alright but of course they didn't let him in." Al watched to see Rose's reaction but her smile told him nothing. He pulled out something from his pocket. "He said to give you this. How does he know your favorite candy bar?" Al asked as he handed over the Snickers.

"I think it is his favorite also. He seems to always have one." Rose unwrapped the candy and took a big bite. She sighed in delight then looked back at Al. "I finally found out why my parents are so protective of me." Rose confided in between bites. "Mom had a hard time getting pregnant at first. She even miscarried once and another time the baby was born stillborn. Your mom told me earlier today while mom and dad were getting food."

"Let me guess you had been complaining about their hovering over you?" Al guessed correctly. Rose bit her lower lip and looked guilty. "Scorpius might try to sneak in later. James gave him the cloak earlier today." Al mentioned to distract her. "You should have seen how worried he was until I told him what happened."

"I wasn't that worried." Scorpius appeared suddenly as he took off the invisibility cloak. He shut the door to her room so no one would notice the extra voice coming from the room.

"Al always stretches the truth. Just wait to see how dramatic he makes that entrance when he tells the story." Rose laughed. Al shook his head.

"You should have waited until I left then you would have had more time." Al said ignoring Rose. Scorpius shrugged as if to say he didn't really care.

"I wanted to see Red." He said simply as he sat down on the other side of Rose.

"My hair isn't red." Rose growled.

"There is a little red in it." Al said thoughtfully then snickered when Rose glared at him.

"If you two don't behave I will have you thrown out." Rose threatened.

"I had to put up with that little gray terror you call a kitten while you stayed here so I think you deserve a bit of pestering." Al glared at her.

"What did Little Mal do?" Rose asked curiously.

"He dragged a bag of crackers around the apartment leaving piles everywhere. It took me forever to figure out that he was out of food." Al said grouchily. "Then he jumped into my clothes hamper and got stuck in there when the lid fell down. I have no idea how long he was in there before I found him." Al would have gone on with his list of all the weird things the kitten had done in just the last few days but Rose was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down her face. Al looked over at the door. "I better go before they come to kick me out and find Scorpius too." He stood up and gave her a quick hug before leaving her alone with Scorpius.

"You look tired." Scorpius stated not sure if he should really stay. He couldn't believe she had actually fainted when he had heard about it. He still remembered her telling him about how stress affected her eating habits, but he hadn't been friends with her back then. It made him feel helpless to have to keep working like nothing was wrong. Remembering how he had felt was what was on his mind as he sat on the edge of her bed. She gave him a curious look right before he pulled her into his arms. He carefully cradled her to his chest as he rested his head on top of hers so he missed the moment her look of surprise turned into a content smile. "I hope you realize that I will be checking on you often now." Rose could hear the smile in voice without looking up. She didn't answer because she was overcome by the warm feeling that was spreading throughout her entire body as she listened to his heartbeat which was steady unlike her erratic pulse. Thank Merlin she wasn't in a muggle hospital hooked up to a heart monitor. The loud beeping would have been humiliating! Scorpius pulled away slightly to try and see her face. "Did you fall asleep on me now?" Rose shook her head just barely.

"Nope, I'm awake." Rose said guessing that he wouldn't really believe her unless she spoke up.

"Your birthday is this month, right?" He asked as he settled back into their earlier position.

"You remembered." Rose replied contentedly. She was surprised that he was bringing it up now since it was a couple of weeks away still.

"Any special requests for your birthday?" Rose laughed lightly.

"You should know by now I like surprises." Rose reminded him. Scorpius started to make a snide comment when he felt her yawn.

"I should let you sleep." Scorpius let her go carefully lowering her back down onto the bed. "I will drop by to see you after work tomorrow." He stood up. "Do you need anything before I leave?" Rose looked slightly embarrassed.

"Could you get something from my bag?" Rose asked.

"What?" Scorpius leaned over the bag and opened it up to find a teddy bear on top. He pulled the bear out somehow knowing this was what Rose was asking for him to get. He smiled at her as she cuddled the bear to her chest and snuggled deeper into the bed making her look like a little girl. "Get some sleep, Red."

"G' night, Mal." Rose sighed sleepily. Scorpius pulled the invisibility cloak back on and sneaked back out of her hospital room.

As predicted, Rose was released the next day. She was also excused from completing her last week of work at the hospital so she was free to go back to her old job once she was cleared for work. She had the feeling that she would get a few more days off from work since her boss, Hannah was a very generous person. When Rose arrived her apartment there was an owl waiting for her from Hannah already telling her that she was not allowed to be within shouting distance of the center before Wednesday. Which was a good thing she after having a light lunch she had a bad stomach ache. After laying down for a bit she found that the ache went away when she curled up in a ball. Little Mal kept her company by curling up with her and distracting her with his calming purrs. However she kept on waking up as she started to drift off and she relaxed. So she came up with the brilliant idea to curl up on the bathroom floor. Thankfully, she had cleaned the floor recently so it wasn't gross. With her back pressed against the door and her legs on the wall she was able to finally sleep. Unfortunately, she did not think of how this position would look to anyone dropping by to check on her.

"Merlin!" Al's shout woke her up. She opened one eye and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked crossly.

"Did you fall?" Al asked as Scorpius appeared next to him.

"It is a good thing we didn't ask James to come along" Scorpius remarked biting back a smile.

"Do you really think I would have my pillow if I just fell?" Rose said sarcastically at the same time.

"You know that is the first thing I notice when coming across a body on the floor." Al shot back. Rose kicked him. "Now, Rosie didn't your mother ever teach you not to kick the one who feeds you." Al tutted.

"It is only soup but that is on the approved foods list." Scorpius spoke up as Rose lifted her head slightly off the pillow.

"What list?" Rose asked as she let both of the guys pulled her up of the bathroom floor.

"The list of foods you could eat the first few days. You know the ones that wont make you sick." Al reminded her as they went into the kitchen area. "It looks like you already made yourself sick with unapproved food." Rose just shrugged as she got out three bowls. "Seriously Rose, at least try to make me feel somewhat okay with you being alone most of the day." Scorpius sat down at the table and Little Mal jumped into his lap demanding attention.

"Come on Al, she will be fine." Scorpius reassured Al then turned his head to Rose. "Right Red?" Rose reached over and hit him.

"You are always welcome to sleep on the couch but I warn you now that it is uncomfortable." Rose said casually. She had the feeling no matter what she said Al would do what he wanted like he always did. Plus, if she did make the snide comments that she want to then he would definitely watch her like a hawk.

"Why are you so calm about all this?" Albus turned on Scorpius now. "You were barely even worried when she was in the hospital."

"See I told you he stretches the truth." Rose smiled as she started to eat.

"Rose doesn't care for people hovering over her or worrying over her. So I am treating her the way she wants to be treated." Then he shrugged, "Besides, the more you pester her the more she hides."

"You are way too rational." Al growled.


	19. Movie Marathon

**So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been working more than usual and earlier than I like. It just kills me that my muse seems to only like late night writing. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and Review!**

Rose woke the next morning to the sound of knocking at the door of her apartment. She dragged herself to the door and opened it still half asleep.

"Nice jammies." Scorpius said flippantly as he stepped into the apartment. His arms were full of bags which he dropped on the counter. Rose still stood by the door with it open in a black nightie that had a small rose on each thin strap. She crossed her arms to try to cover up before realizing that would give him a show.

"What are you doing?" She blurted out making Scorpius laugh. She shot him a glare before she shut the door. She went into her room quickly to pull on a pair of baggy pants and a loose jacket so that she comfortable.

"You really aren't a morning person." Scorpius observed as she slumped into a chair at the table. "I mean, I already knew that since Al has spent hours of telling me stories about you, but to see it is another thing." Rose propped her head up on her hands.

"I hope there is a point to this." Rose said dryly as she tried to smooth her hair before giving up.

"Well, I was forced to take a holiday, something about all those extra hours I wasn't supposed to be working and everyone that is a supervisor is now worrying about over working their staff because someone fainted on the job." He teased then shrugged, "I figured since you promised to spend time with me once you were done working there I could take advantage of both of us being off of work and spend the day with you." He leaned against the counter in front the bags he had brought in. Rose sat up a little more trying to guess what could be in there.

"Who is picking the movies?" Rose made her first guess at what he had brought in the bags.

"I picked out some that I thought you would like, you know, mindless romantic comedies." He teased but that was actually what he had brought. "I thought that a debate would help you feel like your old self in no time." Rose stood up so that she could look through the bags.

"You really need a girlfriend, Mal, then you could blame her on the junk that you really want to watch." Rose joked as he started unpacking the second bag which had snacks. Rose had to keep herself from reading into the the movies that she pulled out. There was the a bunch of movies but a few made her pause for just a second, like My Best Friend's Wedding.

"Yes, well first I have to find a girl that would get along with my friends." Scorpius mused.

"You make it sound like that would difficult." Rose said not really paying attention as she looked over the few movies she had not seen yet.

"Some girls would care for their boyfriend having a close friends that happen to be beautiful girls like you and Lily. Besides I am happy with how things are right now." Scorpius sat down on her couch, knowing she would join him when she had picked a movie. He looked over his shoulder to see what movie was currently in her hands. "Oh no, not that one. You'll hate that one. Plus that's a sequel and you haven't seen the first movie."

"I thought you were in the mood for a discussion." Rose said as she looked over the summary for once more before setting it down and picking up another movie without looking. "Fine, mindless formula love story wins." Rose put the movie in the player and sat down on the couch but as far from Scorpius as possible. He noticed of course.

"Worried I have cooties?" Scorpius raised one eyebrow as he looked at the gap between them.

"Morning breath." Rose replied staring straight ahead. She hadn't even paid attention to what movie she had put in but it turned out to be a predictable movie just like she said.

"No commentary?" Scorpius poked Rose in the side.

"There already is commentary." Rose replied wearily.

"No that is called voice over." Scorpius retorted with a smile.

"Fine," Rose gave in, "This is a horrible movie and I should never be allowed to pick out another movie ever again." But the next movie was even worse.

"What was wrong?" Scorpius asked once the credits started to roll.

"Well, the first movie was totally unrealistic. At least half of that would never happen in real life especially the happy parts in the end. People don't change, and in reality that other guy would have never changed his mind like that. I mean it was like as soon as she chews him out he decides oh wait a second I do like you." Her annoyance with the movie was easy to hear.

"It could happen." Scorpius argued halfheartedly.

"Alright, so if I started snogging you right here and now, would you fall for me?" Rose challenged. As soon as she heard what she just said she wanted to run but if she did that he would think she had feelings for him. Yet again she was grateful that her feelings did not show.

"Well, first off real life is more complicated than that. Just because the same circumstances happened does not mean that you will get the same outcome." Rose almost let her surprise show as Scorpius went on as if it was everyday that she suggested they snog. "Then there is the fact that you aren't under the impression that I secretly like you." Ah, so he did hear that part, Rose thought once he said that. "And I think he did like her before 'she chewed him out' but it took her not being there for him to realize that liked her more than he thought."

"Maybe." Rose said but she didn't mean it.

"So what was wrong with the second movie?" Scorpius nudged her.

"Guys aren't that wonderful. Movies and books make girls believe that there are really guys like that some where in the world but truth is the world is filled with jerks."

"Oh come on not all guys are jerks." Scorpius straightened up ready for a fight.

"Yes, some of them are better at hiding it but eventually..."

"So it can't be that maybe some of them are decent blokes that slipped up?" Scorpius argued.

"...they show their true colors." She finished evenly. Scorpius opened his mouth to protest but stopped.

"Sounds like you are speaking from experience." Scorpius commented as his eyes searched hers hoping that she wouldn't keep on hiding from him. If he had to guess, he would say that this had to do with Will since he hadn't heard of anyone else since him. He had the feeling that she had stuffed her feelings about why the relationship ended away and never dealt with them. Was that when she started acting curiously? Rose broke eye contact as she ducked her head. Scorpius reached out with one hand and gently tilted her head back up. While she didn't resist this, she didn't meet his gaze. Scorpius sighed deciding to just drop it. He got up and went into the kitchen. "You hungry yet?" He asked acting as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, do you mind if I shower first?" Rose asked barely waiting for his nod. While she was in the shower he ventured upstairs into the loft. It was rather plain, just a desk and two bookcases that took up the parallel walls. The bookcases had more than books though. He recognized most of the items from taking Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. There were several snow globes and figurines from Beauty and the Beast. There were also magical things on the shelves. A model of a sleeping dragon, a pocket sneakoscope, a deluminator and picture frames filled with moving photos. On the desk was a muggle radio, a stack of papers, a mug that held pens and self-inking quills. A knock at the door made him jump. He could still hear the shower running so he went down to answer the door.

"Hello," The guy at the door said uncertain, "Is Rose home?"

"Yes," Scorpius answered opening the door enough to let the guy in. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I am Thomas Daniels," He reached out his hand. "I work with Rose and I thought I would drop by during my lunch break."

"Oh." Scorpius said simply as he shook Thomas' hand. He hadn't heard of Thomas from Rose before but he did match the description of the bloke that Rose had been seen embracing in the middle of St. Mungo's hallways.

"Thomas," Rose's surprised voice came from behind him, "What are you doing here?" She greet him with a hug but stayed close after the hug ended.

"I was worried about you." Thomas smiled at her then pouted. "Hannah wouldn't tell me anything." Rose laughed.

"I am fine. I will be back to work tomorrow actually so there was no need to stop by." Rose shook her head slowly but she was still grinning. Scorpius clear his throat. "Oh!" Rose jumped back. "Thomas this is Mal." Thomas' eyes lit up as he recognized the name.

"Great to meet you. Rose is always talking about her friends." Scorpius smirked.

"She's never mentioned you to me." He replied, smiling slightly, while glancing at Rose.

"Did you eat lunch yet?" She asked Thomas, ignoring Scorpius' look. "We were just about to eat. It is just leftovers." Rose said as she pulled the food out of the fridge.

"Rose,that better not be what you are planning eating," Scorpius reached in the fridge and pulled out a sandwich and an apple. "That pasta is too rich for you."

"But it is yummy." Rose said brightly as she warmed up the pasta.

"I'll tell Al." Scorpius threatened. Rose huffed but took the food from him and sat down at the table. Scorpius dished up the pasta for him and Thomas and grabbed a bag of chips for Rose.

"That's not fair. You are eating my pasta." Rose snatched the chips from him.

"If you eat without getting sick I will let you have whatever you want for dinner." Scorpius offered. Thomas laughter made Scorpius look at him curiously.

"Sorry, it is just the way Rose described you made you seem like the older brother she never wanted." Thomas explained. Scorpius glared at Rose.

"Well, you certainly act like a brother most of the time." Rose muttered. Thomas coughed as he tried not to laugh again.

"So where did you go to school?" Scorpius asked Thomas. "I don't remember you from Hogwarts."

"Probably because I was two years ahead of you and in Ravenclaw." Thomas replied. "Though I was the youngest in my year since I was born on August 31st."

"The last name doesn't sound familiar." Scorpius said thoughtfully.

"That is because I am muggleborn." Thomas replied quickly. There was a beat of silence as Scorpius frowned.

"No, I meant you must have not been a Prefect or on your Quidditch team." Scorpius explained. Thomas winced.

"Sorry, it's just you are..." Thomas trailed off.

"Yes, well Rose doesn't put up with idiots. So you like movies?" Scorpius asked trying to keep the conversation from awkward silence. "We are celebrating the day off by watching movies." Thomas looked at the pile of movies.

"Looks like Rose has you wrapped around her little finger." Thomas chuckled guessing that it was Rose that picked out the chick flicks. "Though I wouldn't complain watching romantic comedies all day if it was with a beautiful girl like Rose." Thomas looked directly at Scorpius while he said this. Scorpius' eyes flickered to Rose to find her glancing at Thomas out of corner of her eye and shaking her head. Thomas stood up and announced, "It is time that I got back to work. See you tomorrow, Rose." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Rose walked out the door to say good bye leaving Scorpius alone in her apartment again. He wondered for a moment if they were kissing outside right now. He shook his head and got up to clean the dishes. He had finished when Rose finally spoke up.

"He was playing with you just so you know." Rose informed him as she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. Scorpius turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" His face scrunched up in puzzlement.

"He is convinced that it impossible that you see me as simply a friend. So he was trying to get a reaction from you." She explained. She had told Thomas before he left that she didn't care for his playing games with her friend. He just smiled at her before walking away.

"Probably because he is hoping you are right since he definitely likes you more than a friend." Scorpius countered flippantly. Rose's eyes widened in shock. "Oh come on, Red, he obviously likes you. A guy can tell when another guy likes a girl."

"And what if he says the same about you?" Rose bluffed. He didn't know what they had talked about just now. Scorpius smiled devilishly as he moved close.

"But I do like you," Scorpius said as he tapped her nose lightly with his pointer finger. "As a very wonderful sister." He teased getting her back for the brother comment earlier.

"You think you are so funny." Rose rolled her eyes, telling herself to just breathe. "Just for that, you big meanie, I get to pick the next movie." She walked over to her movie collection and put another movie in the player. Scorpius sat in the middle of the couch so she had no choice but to sit next to him. Partway through watching Little Women, the part where Jo leaves for New York, Scorpius leaned towards her.

"Which sister did you always see yourself as? He asked. "My guess is Jo."

"Are you trying to tell me I am an angry outspoken rebel?" Rose joked. "Truthfully, I did see parts of me in Jo but she disappoints me. How about you, which guy do you see yourself as?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Laurie, of course, wanting what he feels like he is missing." Scorpius said matter-of-factly as his arm went around her shoulders and snuggled closer. "Especially when I am around your family. I longed to truly be part of the family when I was younger. Al joked about asking if his parents could adopt me." Scorpius chuckled and played with her hair. Scorpius kept talking but Rose was no longer listening. Her heart wasn't pounding, in fact, she was feeling fine. Better than fine because she felt wonderful curled up in his arms. And it was at the moment she realized that it was because it was _his_ arms, not any other guy's arms, that she was feeling so right. "Hey, did you fall asleep on me?" Scorpius gently shook her.

"Hm? I guess I did." Rose started to sit up and she was disappointed that he let her. Instead of dissecting what this all meant she just watched the movie.


	20. News

**Finally an update. Sorry about the slowness. I am currently working two jobs so finding time to sit down and write out all my ideas is hard. But I have already started the next chapter, so keep your fingers crossed and maybe I will get some free time.**

"Finally you're here!" Al pulled Rose into a quick hug as she reached the table.

"So what are we celebrating?" Rose asked noting the shot glasses and the bottle of fire whiskey as she sat down next to Al and across from James and Scorpius. Al had sent a note by owl yesterday asking her to meet him for drinks after work at a local wizard pub. She hadn't planned on having fire whiskey though. She hadn't had it since that night she had gone clubbing with Al and Scorpius when she had been drugged.

"James finally proposed to Kira." Al blurted out joyously. Apparently he had already started to drink, though it was barely noticeable.

"Albus is leaving St. Mungo's to work at the family business." Scorpius said sounding more reserved. But he did smile when James spoke up.

"Scorpius got a promotion." James announced before drowning a shot. "Anything new with you, Rosie?" Rose's smile had a hint of a smirk.

"Yes, actually." Rose replied as Al poured her a shot. "I have a new job."

"Congratulations. What's the job?" Scorpius asked.

"When do you start?" Albus asked at the same time.

"I start the two days after my birthday." Rose took a shot and grimaced. She didn't care for the taste but a little liquid courage sounded good at the moment.

"That's in a week!"

"Which means I should be home packing. So Al, what will you be doing at Weasely's?" Rose asked trying to direct the conversation that might have worked with people who didn't know her so well. The guys picked up right away that she was avoiding talking more about it and they all started talking at the same time.

"What's the job?" Scorpius repeated.

"Where are you going?" Al exclaimed.

"You're doing what?" James asked. Rose laughed as Al took her shot glass away.

"Explain." He said simply.

"My boss has another clinic in Brazil and she asked me if I would be interested in working there. It hasn't been decided how long I will be there but I will be gone for at least the summer. So you better not be getting married too soon James." She snatched back the glass and downed the shot with a smile.

"I think Linda has her heart set on a summer wedding. You better make sure you can get back in time for it." James warned her.

"Owl me as soon as you know the date. Now Al what will you be doing at work?" Rose reminded him of her earlier question.

"Working on the new line of love potions." Al smiled evilly. "Anyone want to help me out by testing them out?"

"No way little brother. I have the real thing." James chuckled. It was obvious he was thinking of Kira whenever he got that dopey look on his face. He really was head over heels in love with her.

"Maybe Tessa will help you out with your research." Rose suggested her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Ha ha," Al laughed dryly. "How about you Scorpius? You are being rather quiet."

"That doesn't mean that I am not listening. And no, I will not help you out with your work this time." Scorpius replied snidely before having another drink.

"Fine," Al huffed, "I will just have to resort to sneaking it into your drinks." Scorpius paused his hand in mid air as he stared at the glass. Rose pulled his hand down.

"You should know by now that he never does as he threatens." Rose admonished Scorpius as she gave Al a withering look.

"Of course not," Al replied quickly, "You're already expecting it."

"In other words, suspect anything and everything Al gives me or touches in the next few months. Got it." Scorpius teased his best friend. "Good thing my birthday isn't for months."

"Has Lily been told about the engagement?" Rose asked James as Al and Scorpius traded insults.

"Yes, Kira asked her to be in the wedding since we all know that Lily is the reason that Kira and I are together in the first place." James said sarcastically but with a smile. Lily had informed everyone that she set up her older brother with Kira when they started dating. " She mentioned that she wanted to talk to you about something for the wedding too." James remembered.

"As long as it isn't too embarrassing, though it would be hard to say no to a bride-to-be. So how did you do it? It better be a good story." Rose warned.

"Who says I was the one to pop the question?" James laughed until Rose reached across the table and hit him. "Okay, okay, geez Rose calm down. It is actually rather funny. The ring had been in a my coat pocket for weeks just waiting for the right moment to happen. We were walking and she got cold so she slipped her hands into the pockets trying to keep warm. I tried to pull away but she had already found it. She stood there for a moment just staring at the small box before looking up at me." The goofy look was back on his face. James kept on telling the story but Rose wasn't listening anymore. Her thoughts wandered to what it would feel like to see Scorpius looking like that while talking about her. She grinned because she couldn't picture Scorpius looking that silly. This wasn't the first time or even the tenth time that her train of thought had shifted like this recently. Since that day almost two weeks ago when he had come over to watch movies with her, she had noticed he seemed to always be on her mind. She was finally starting to admit to herself that she was falling for Mal. She couldn't tell him though since as far as she could tell he didn't return her feelings anymore. Not that she blamed him. So she would leave and hope that her feelings weren't serious. She was depending on the old saying "Out of sight, out of mind" was true rather than "Absence makes the heart grow fonder".

"Hey Rose," Al jabbed her side with his elbow. "You okay?"

"Hm?" Rose asked slowly coming back to real time.

"You just sighed really big. Everything alright?" He was watching her closely now.

"Of course, I just zoned out for moment. The whiskey must to already effecting me." Rose quickly thought of something plausible.

"Well, I have to get going. Can't keep Tessa waiting, can I?" Al said as he stood up.

"No, she might realize she could do better." Scorpius joked as he stood up too

"At least I have a girl." Al said smugly before leaving. Scorpius smiled but made a rude gesture and made his way to the bar.

"Let me guess, you have a date with Kira?" Rose asked James torn between hoping he was leaving soon and that he would stay so she wouldn't be alone with Scorpius.

"Yes I do but later so I can stay and talk for a while longer."

"Good," Scorpius stated as he returned with a pitcher of butterbeer. "It has been too long since I have talked to you."

"True, but you were mad at me for a little bit." James reminded him of the incident at Christmas.

"Ah, I wouldn't have been mad at you if it wasn't for Red getting mad at me." Scorpius smiled at Rose.

"Oh, so it is all my fault for being upset over the silly matter of the two of you basically betting on my feelings?" Rose shook her head as she rolled her eyes. Scorpius's smile grew.

"But you are so easy to read Rose." James teased.

"If I so easy to read then why did you lose?" Rose asked evenly doing her best to not blush or anything else that would give away her feelings to either of the guys in front of her.

"Who says I guessed wrong?" James smirked before taking a drink. Rose glared but stayed quiet. She should have known that night, after her reaction to his kiss, that she was going to fall for Mal. If she hadn't been shocked, she would have most likely kissed him back if he had kept kissing her. _That_ would have been a definite sign something was changing, not caring who saw her kissing Scorpius. Yes she had kissed him before and since but not in front her friends and family. Plus, when they were talking outside after the kiss she had felt very happy to hear that he had fancied her. At that moment it hadn't mattered that he had used the past tense. Just the fact that he had liked her in the first place was enough to make her giddy.

"What is with you Potter siblings and trying play matchmaker?" Scorpius's voice broke her train of thought.

"I doubt all of us have the same reason." James shrugged then turned back to Rose. "So who is this Thomas that I have heard about from both of my siblings?" The twinkle in his eyes made Rose wary.

"What have you heard?" Rose asked putting off answering his question.

"Well, Al thinks that he is more than friendly. Then there is Lily who thinks you are falling for someone. So my question is if it Thomas." James theorized out loud.

"That sounded like a statement." Rose replied.

"And Lily would never tell you something like that." Scorpius inserted. James' eyes didn't leave Rose's.

"Rose knows that, which is why she left it unsaid. Fine, direct question: Do you like Thomas?" James asked.

"Direct answer: that is none of your business." Rose stood up hoping to walk away but she swayed. Scorpius jumped up but since Rose hadn't taken even one step she sank back down into her seat.

"Maybe we should get you home." James said, thankfully ending the inquires. Scorpius stepped to her side.

"I can get her home by myself. You have your date with Kira." Scorpius reminded him gently though the look on his face was stubborn. James looked back and forth between the two of them and since either of them were stopping him he left after saying goodbye. Scorpius leaned down and helped Rose up.

"Why did you tell him to go?" Rose asked once she was standing. Her curiosity wouldn't let her stay silent. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to answer.

"I figured that space would be good for the both of you." Scorpius answered plainly. "Sometimes, it seems like you and your cousins like pushing each other's buttons just a little too much." Rose tried to shrug but it was rather hard with Scorpius supporting her. She really didn't need the help but it kept him close. Even though she was determined to let go of her feelings she would allow herself this. Because very soon she would be a world away from him. "Do you think you're are up for side along apparition?" Scorpius looked down at her with a concerned expression. She nodded and soon she was back at her apartment. Scorpius sat her down on the couch before going into the kitchen to get her some water and make coffee to help sober her up.

"No coffee." Rose said as he handed her a glass of water.

"How's your head?" Scorpius gently touched one of her temples.

"I am fine, Mal. I just need some food and I will be good as new." Rose smiled at him convincing while doing her best not to lean into his hand. She needed space before she did something that she would regret. Little Mal brushed up against her leg and she picked him up. She smiled to herself wondering how no one had guessed her true feelings since she had named her gray cat after the guy with gray eyes.

"You are certainly quiet tonight." Scorpius remarked as she sat down.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" He asked. Rose sat back and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Can I tell you later?" Rose asked as she opened her eyes. Scorpius looked at her curiously.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"You say that like we are best friends." Rose said.

"Maybe not best but close friends at least." Scorpius sat down next to her.

"You've been quiet too." Rose remarked. "What have you been thinking of?"

"Nothing important." Rose was curious but decided not to bug him about it.

"You should come to the family birthday party. Mom is making a big deal about now that she knows I am leaving the country. Plus it will the last time you see me for months."

"Wild hippogriffs couldn't keep me away." Scorpius smiled genuinely. "Will I be able to see you before then?"

"I doubt it." Rose admitted. "I have two weeks to get everything in order and knowing me..."

"I can come over to help." Scorpius offered. "Just let me know and I will be there."

Rose just smiled. She didn't want to tell him that she wouldn't because then she would have to explain why.


	21. Birthday Party

**So I know I haven't mentioned the reviewrs in a while so thanks againfor reviewing! I love hearing from you guys. The next chapter will be up soon but it will be short since it will be letters sent back and forth while Rose is in Brazil. A few quick notes to last chapters reviews**

**Yellowsea25, I am glad I am spelled Kira right. My name is usually spelled wrong too so I know the feeling.**

**A True Dreamer, you sure you know my exit strategy? :-D I just might trick you**

**Miss Wendy Malfoy, oh dear I didn't even think about that. Hope you like this chapter.**

It was the night of the party and was supposed to be a a get together for the just the family had turned into a huge gathering of friends too. Rose was starting to think everyone she had ever met would show up.

"This is what you get for planning on running off to another country without a return date." Lily teased playfully whenever Rose was close to complaining. The school year had just ended thankfully. Rose couldn't have imagined leaving without seeing her best friend. Lily had spent most of her time with Rose since getting off the train. She had spent the night a couple of times too and she was the one who invited Thomas. Thomas had stopped by one night while Lily was over and somehow got invited to come to the party too. Rose had only planned on inviting close friends but seeing how big this party turned out it wasn't such a big deal that Thomas was there. Maybe James wouldn't have the chance to talk to him but with Rose's luck James would find him. The only person she hadn't seen yet was Scorpius, though she had seen him early that morning. Rose was wide awake as soon as she realized he was sitting on her bed.

"Good morning sunshine." Scorpius beamed at her.

"What are you doing here this early?" Rose tried to bury herself in her pillow, as if that would make him go away.

"It's your birthday, so I brought you your present." Rose rolled back over to face him.

"I thought I said no presents."

"Well, lucky for you I didn't listen." Scorpius pulled out a small ring box out from his pocket and placed it in front of her. She opened it to find a simple black band.

"It's a mood ring." Scorpius explained. "It reflects the state of your mood, at least that what muggles say." Rose slipped the ring on her right thumb and it turned a dark blue.

"So what does dark blue mean?" She yawned holding up her hand in the air.

"Happy, love, romantic or passionate depending on which color chart you follow. Each chart seems to differ slightly."

"Is there a color for thankful but annoyed?" She asked with a sleepy smile.

"Fine fine I am going." Scorpius stood and started to leave when he gave her a curious look. "Is that my shirt you never returned?"

"Yes," Rose flushed. "I sleep in it sometimes. It's comfy." He nodded then was gone. Rose let out a big sigh extremely glad he didn't ask why she had started sleeping in the shirt. She would have turned really red if she had to admit that she liked falling asleep smelling him. She still wore the shirt now even though the scent had faded.

Rose was pulled out of the memory by Victoire hugging her.

"Happy Birthday, cousin." Victoire grinned.

"This is supposed to be your party too." Rose said guilty. It was a family tradition to celebrate the birthdays monthly since there were so many family members. Victoire shrugged.

"I am not the one who is leaving the country with little notice." Victoire tried to reprimand but her smile ruined the attempt.

"Yes, well we all know that Teddy is the only reason you would leave without notice." Rose teased back making Victoire blush slightly.

"Looks like you about to be asked to sing again." Victoire jerked her chin forward. Rose looked in the direction Victoire had indicated to find Scorpius at the piano talking to Al and Lily coming towards her with an excited expression.

"Rose! Come on, one song before you leave. Did you know Scorpius could play the piano? Everyone loves your voice..." Lily's words were blurred as she pulled Rose towards the piano. Al saw her and came towards her.

"Come on Rosie. You have to sing at least one song." He pleaded. "It is tradition!"

"Actually the tradition is that I sing Happy Birthday not that I sing at my birthday party." Rose retorted.

"Hey the tradition agreement worked at Christmas time." He shrugged.

"No, you announced that I was singing without my permission." Rose poked him in the chest.

"Nope that was me." Scorpius stood up off of the piano bench. "I could do it again." He threatened.

"Do you have a song in mind?" Rose asked. Scorpius leaned down as he played a few notes. Rose recognized the muggle song. "I am not leaving on a jet plane."

"No but I thought it fits the occasion." Scorpius smiled.

"Not at all." Rose crossed her arms. Something else caught Scorpius's attention. He grinned mischiviloiusly at her and started to play Happy Birthday. Rose turned to see her mom bring out a cake with the candles already lit. Rose blew out the candles and took a slice a cake. After finishing the slice she mingled for another thirty minutes before slipping away.

Even though the party was for her, she had been social long enough that her mom and grandmother wouldn't mind if she went off on her own just for a bit. She slipped out of the crowds into the garden and sat down on the bench. She could pretend that she was alone easily since she couldn't see the party now. She took a deep breath and took in the scent of the flowers surrounding her. She closed her eyes and grinned as she remembered the childhood game that Uncle Neville had taught her of trying to name the flowers just by their scent. There were roses of course, and if she remembered right the name of the breed that was grown in this garden was called White Dawn. The next flower she remembered the best was the Sweet Pea and that was mostly because of the strong scent of the flowers. Rose was trying to pick out the scent of her favorite flower when someone found her and she knew who it was without opening her eyes.

"Hiding at your own party?" Scorpius tsked. "Why am I not surprised?" While Rose felt a rush of warmth there was nothing more. Funny how once she had accepted that she now fancied Scorpius Malfoy she wasn't so jittery around him.

"I am not hiding." Rose said calmly not opening her eyes.

"Then what are you doing out here?" She felt the bench move as he sat down next to her.

"I am playing a game I used to play as a child in this garden. You close your eyes and try to identify the flowers by their scent."

"Am I bothering you?" He asked sounding as if he were unsure to Rose.

"No, you are not bothering me."

"Are you going to keep your eyes closed?" Rose smiled gently, "It is a little weird talking to you like this." Her eyes flickered open.

"You should try it sometime." Rose suggested.

"Yes well right now I'd rather talk to my friend who is leaving the country very soon. Especially, my good friend that I barely saw the last two weeks. The one who promised she would tell me a secret later." Myabe if she pretended he was anyone else she could talk about was bothering her.

"You really have a problem with curiosity, you know that?" Rose turned smiling smugly. "But since you are still interested I will tell you." Scorpius turned his whole body towards her. He crossed his legs and propped his head up on his hands. Rose turned her head forward and stared at the flowers. "I guess the easiest explanation is that I have a crush on a friend and I wasn't sure what to do about it."

"Does he like someone else?" Scorpius asked.

"Not that I know of." Rose replied flatly. He hadn't mentioned any girls to her but she hadn't talked to him about any guys besides Will that one time.

"Worried about how he would react?" He prompted.

"Not really, I think I know how he would react." Rose made a face. Scorpius laughed. "He sees me as a friend I am pretty sure.

"Do you think he has any clue to your true feelings?" Scorpius asked. Rose almost laughed.

"No, he is utterly and completely unaware of my feelings for him are more than friendly. Though I have a feeling he might figure it out and if doesn't then everyone else will. Maybe one of my family will tell him while I am away." Rose said wistfully making Scorpius frown for a moment.

"Why haven't you told him your feelings? The Rose I know and love is always straight forward." Scorpius smiled at her fondly but she was still looking straight ahead trying to focus on anything but the fact that he had said he loved her. But he didn't mean it that way.

"We got off on the wrong foot in our relationship and just seems like we can't be in the same place at the same time. I have been acting weirdly because I have been torn between avoiding him and my feelings for him and spending as much time as possible with him."

"I think you are worried about what would happen when it ended." Scorpius said perceptively.

"Of course I am..." Rose sighed then leaned into him letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"It seems like more than just a passing fancy to me." His arm came up and rested on the back of the bench. He sighed now. "You sure that he doesn't like you that way?"

"No, but I'd rather not chance it." Rose replied.

"Of course not." Scorpius snorted. Rose sat up and turned towards him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose asked cautiously pulling away from him.

"When did you discover that you had fallen for this poor guy?"

"About three maybe four weeks ago." Rose admitted hugging herself.

"And that is when you decided to run off to another country." Scorpius stated as he stood up. Rose opened her mouth to protest. "No, I am sure you have other reasons for accepting this new job but deep down we both know you are running." Rose jumped up now.

"Come on Mal. You have seen how I screw up any relationship that I am in. And don't give me a lecture about how I am taking the easy way out. Trust me this is anything but easy. It would be so much simpler to tell the truth." Scorpius held up before his hands.

"Stop, I don't want to fight before you leave." He shook his head and looked away. "Write me."

With that said he stalked out of the garden. Rose sighed but didn't move to follow him until she realized she had been missing her party for too long. She shook the sadness away with a shake of her head and put on a smile before heading back to the party. Some of the guests were leaving so she stayed by the door saying good bye until family were the only ones left.

"Hey," Al greeted as he came up to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course, why would you ask?" Rose smiled at him.

"Okay stop that." Al commanded. "Scorpius left upset and I know when you are faking it. So you can just drop the act." Rose's face crumpled as she swayed towards Al and hugged him tightly. "Whoa, I didn't know it was this bad." Al said as he rubbed circles into her back. She choked a sob as she laughed.

"We had a fight. A bad one." Rose told him.

"You have fought before..." Albus started then asked, "What did you fight about?"

"He thinks I am running away instead of facing the hard stuff." Rose said meekly. "I told him I had a crush on a friend and that I hadn't told the friend." Albus pulled away and looked at her closely.

"Which friend?"

"I didn't tell him." Rose avoided the question Al was acutally asking. Al dropped his arms and gave her a look before pulling her back to the main room and acting like nothing ever happened.

That night...

"So you and Rose fought." Al stated as he leaned in the doorway of Scorpius' room. Scorpius had been staring off into space.

"Yeah." He answered as he scrubbed his face. He leaned back in the chair away from the desk and streched. "What's that?"

"Rose wanted you to have it." Al came forward and held out the shirt that Scorpius had loaned her months ago. "She said she was sorry."

"Thanks." Scorpius said as Al left the room. Scorpius lifted the shirt up to his face and breathed in the scent he knew as Rose.


	22. Letters

**I am thinking of rewriting this story so I would love it if you could tell me which parts you love or hate and if there are parts that I have to keep. I haven't started the next chapter so your patience is appreciated. Scorpius' thoughts will finally be heard again because he has been quiet too long. Enjoy.**

Bom Dia Mal,

I am sorry I haven't written until now but I was rather busy settling into my new room. I also enjoyed a few days of being a tourist in Rio before arriving at the clinic for good. The view from Sugar Loaf at sunset was amazing! I enjoyed a coconut on the beach even. I am only telling you this next part because I know you will find it to be highly amusing. I changed my hair color to it's nature color after finding out that Brazilians share your fascination with red hair. It was bad enough being in a foreign place without being surrounded by guys gawking at me. How is the promotion going? Well, I have to go already. Write soon.

Rose

P.S. How are you?

Dear Rose,

It was good to hear from you. I wasn't too worried because I remember from school how terrible you were at writing your pen pal so I was pleasantly surprised when I received a letter within a week, even though it was short. Thanks for the pictures that you sent. The view is wonderful like you said. How is the food? Any favorites yet? Just so you know I haven't forgotten the promise you made to show up whenever I want you to. And don't try and pretend that you don't know what I am talking about. You can't just ditch your friend and expect the friend to forget about it. Sad to say it is rather quiet here, which I only know since I spend more time at the flat alone. See what happens when you run off and leave me to find new friends? Nothing. Alright, now I will try and be serious. The new promotion at work was nice but I feel like I am doing less of what I like to do best. I still enjoy what I am doing but I spend less time getting to know the patients. It is a lot of behind the scenes work at the moment. Oh well, write again later.

Scorpius

P.S. Does he know yet?

Oi Mal,

Yes, Yes I realize that it has been over a month since I last wrote. It is really your own fault. In your last, and first, letter you all but gave me permission to be slow in response. It is winter here. It is so odd because the winter here is the opposite of the winters I am used to. Maybe before I write again you will see me at the wedding. You are going, right? Did Albus show you the pictures I sent from the rainforest? They are nothing compared to being there in real life. Though I do miss home already especially the swings. Lily is staying at my flat until I return, you probably already know this by now. Would you mind checking up on her? I love the pizza here even though I had it once so far. The pizza here doesn't have sauce on it so people put ketcup on it instead. I have not tried it yet. My favorite is a dessert pizza with dulce de leche on it. I will have to bring home some of the food so everyone can understand how delicious it is.

Rose

P.S. Do you really expect me to tell him in a letter?

Rose,

I was actually starting to worry about you. How do you like your surprise? You mentioned missing England so I thought sending you a certain friend would help. He has been hanging out with Lily, Al and I lately. Yes I will be at the wedding. Hopefully, you will be still talking to me at that time. I am sure you will write soon. Don't be too mad.

Scorpius

P.S. Tell him

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!

This should be a howler but I have no idea where you will be when you get it so I thought that would be a bad idea. I have no idea why you decided that Thomas should deliver your last letter. I did not appreciate your meddling at all especially you trying to push to tell him. And just so you know I didn't tell him. So next time keep your nose out of my business!

Dear Rose,

Thomas was already planning on visiting the clinic. I just encouraged him to go sooner than later. I didn't tell him anything. I know I shouldn't have interfered but I really thought he should know. But mostly, I just want to see you happy. I am sorry.

Forgive and Forget?

Scorpius

Dear Mal,

All is forgiven. See you at the wedding next week. We will talk then.

Rose


	23. The Wedding

The Wedding

The ceremony was over and now everyone was outside enjoying themselves. The band was already playing and it made Scorpius think of Rose, though that was hardly unique. The type of music that was playing was one of her favorites and apparently Kira's also. The kind of music that had been playing one of the last times he had seen her. In the two months that she had be gone he had missed her so much. He hadn't noticed how much he enjoyed spending time with her until she was gone. Tonight he would finally see her again. He had anticipated seeing her before the ceremony had started and sitting with her but he still hadn't caught a glimpse of her.

"Mal!" A female voice called making him turn quickly to find Lily, not Rose. He did his best not to show his disappointment.

" 'ello Lily," Scorpius greeted as she came into his arms. "You look brilliant as usual." He said as he looked her up and down. She had a strapless pink dress on that stopped just above her knees with her hair down.

"You look rather dashing tonight." Lily returned the compliment. "It is a good thing I never had feelings for you, Scorpius. Otherwise, I would have to deal with all the girls that will be swarming around you tonight." Scorpius truly laughed as he shook his head at her antics.

"One glare from you and they would all know to stay away." He replied playfully.

"I learned from the best." Lily said airily tilted her head to one side as she fluttered her eyelashes. "Oh Merlin, it starts." Lily indicated with her eyes towards a girl that was coming straight to him. A blonde witch that had been in the same year as Lily.

"Hello Lily." She said brightly but she was looking at him.

"Hi, Jess." Lily replied sweetly trying to force a smile. Scorpius bit his tongue as he thought about how Lily could take a lesson from Rose about hiding her emotions. "I forgot that you were related to Kira. Jess this is my brother's best friend Scorpius Malfoy." Jess smiled at him.

"Are you her date again? Everyone in our house still remembers you always asking Lily to the dances."

"No, I am here as a friend of the family." Scorpius replied.

"Then you are free for the next dance?" Jess asked brightly.

"Sure, I will come find you." Scorpius promised. Jess flashed a smile before leaving. Lily was glaring at her back.

"She thinks she making me jealous." Lily stated crossly.

"And your expression would make anyone else think she is doing just that." Scorpius commented easily.

"I just thought you were waiting for Rose." Scorpius turned his head to see Lily watching him.

"She is late as usual." The music started up again. "I'd better go find Jess."

Scorpius found Jess easily and led her to the dance floor. It was a slow dance so Jess tried to keep him close. He varied turns and spins to keep his distance without hurting her feelings as they danced across the floor. Scorpius stopped in the middle of the dance as he finally got a good look at the singer. It was Rose. Like a scene out of a movie, everything else seemed to fade into the background. Her hair was dark brown that made her face, especially her eyes, stand out. The blue halter dress that she was wearing that seemed to match the color of her eyes perfectly definitely helped too. However, the sparkles on the dress were nothing in comparison to the light that shone in her eyes. Jess pulled at him, trying to get him to keep dancing. Rose made eye contact with him and winked before turning her attention away. He finally returned to Jess but now his gaze was fixed on Rose. The unsteady tempo of his heart beat told him that the two months apart had nothing to his feelings unless they were stronger now. That was why he had encouraged Thomas to go to Brazil. Both he and Al really didn't believe that Rose liked him that way. Scorpius had figured it would force Rose to be truthful either way but no she said nothing that indicated her feelings. The song ended and he thanked Jess for the dance.

He wasn't sure when his feelings for had changed. Maybe it was like Lily said, maybe he had never stopped liking her or maybe actually being friends with her brought back the feelings stronger. How it had didn't really matter. What mattered was how Rose felt. Logically there was no good reason for him to believe that Rose returned his feelings. At one point he started to believe James' idea that her not treating him like everyone else meant something but now she treated him the same way as all her close friends. But something told him that the the guy she told him about at the party was him. He couldn't think who else would fit her description of her crush better. He was determined to get the truth from her before she left again.

"You look twitterpated." Scorpius turned to find Al standing there with two drinks.

"Sorry?" Scorpius took one of the drinks from Al.

"Did you ever see Disney's Bambi?" Al asked. Scorpius nodded still lost. "You look like Bambi right after he sees his childhood friend again. Twitterpated." Scorpius raised one eyebrow at his friend.

"I am not sure I am following you." Scorpius denied slowly.

"Ever since you saw Rose tonight you haven't been able to look away from her."

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked..." Al's snort made Scorpius stop.

"The both of you are idiots." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Remind me why I keep you as my best friend?" Scorpius joked ignoring Al.

"Because it is an instant in with the girl you like." Al offered.

"Then why not just be friends with Lily or Rose herself?" Scorpius asked with an impatient look.

"Because you are depending on me to push you two together and Lily keeps out of other people's business." Al wagged his finger in front of Scorpius's face. "If you don't tell her soon I will."

"That is an empty threat and you know it."

"How so?"

"She will not believe you."

"Well, maybe you can do a better job at convincing her." Al gave him a pointed look as he jerked his head towards Rose who had just finished a song. Scorpius made his way towards Rose. She had gotten off the stage and was heading for him as well grinning like a manic.

"I missed you." Rose said as she squeezed him tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you would be singing tonight?" Scorpius blurted out as they both pulled back but didn't let go. She shrugged then smiled mischievously.

"But if I had told you I wouldn't have gotten that reaction or been able to see it." She teased. She had easily found him in the crowd from the stage so she had had a clear view of the exact moment he had seen her. It was the first time Rose had seen someone actually do a double take. He rolled his eyes but then she turned serious. "Dance with me." Rose pulled him towards the dance floor but he resisted. He pulled her back next to him.

"I thought you might still be unhappy with me." Scorpius stated wondering how much time he had with her. He tried to do his best to concentrate on what he was saying rather than how close Rose was. How easy it would be to kiss her.

"Yes, well I figured out quickly that Thomas had no idea why I was upset meaning you hadn't told him. Then he told me he had been scheduled to visit the clinic. He mentioned later that Al and Lily also encouraged him to go." Rose gave him a look.

"Well, you did mention that you weren't going to tell your feelings in a letter." He pointed out, the smile on his face made him look any but innocent.

"Who said anything about Thomas?" Rose arched one of her eyebrows in question.

"Lily has mentioned he fits your type. Dark, tall and handsome." Scorpius explained smoothly. Rose shrugged again. "So it isn't him, who is it?" He asked trying a more direct approach even though he knew she wouldn't tell.

"I have to get back. Maybe we can catch up later tonight." She pulled away.

"You asked for a dance." He reminded her as he pulled her onto the dance floor. He kept her close to him as they slowly swayed back and forth. As much as she wanted to stay close to him Rose knew she had to move away before she did something she would regret. She had decided in Brazil that she valued his friendship more than anything. So that meant doing her best to get over him.

"Someone is going think something is going on between us." Rose commented trying to pull away.

"Should I care?" Scorpius slowly brought up one hand to tug on a curl that had escaped. "It reminds me of coffee." Rose's eyes were wide now then narrowed. Scorpius had never touched so intimately before.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Scorpius laughed and stepped back.

"Fine have it your way." They danced silently for a minute or so before he spoke up again. "Are you free to hang out after this is over? You could come over." He suggested.

"Fine," She smiled slowly, "but I need to go home first and change." She twisted her head to look back at the stage and sighed. "Sorry, I have to go."

Scorpius spent the rest of the night waiting for the happy couple to leave so he could go home. He danced Lily, Rose and a few other girls throughout the night and had a few more drinks. Finally he was in his room taking off his shoes when he heard Rose's voice.

"In here." He called as he stood up to take off his shirt so that he was only in his slacks and an undershirt.

"Oh," Rose blushed and her eyes darted around the room. "I didn't think... you could warned me." He shrugged and moved to hang up his jacket and shirt.

"You can sit down." He offered. She sat on the bed since there really was no where else to sit. Scorpius watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had changed into a pair of dark fitted jeans and a tank top that was covered by a button up shirt. Once he had finished he sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall. "Any big plans before you head back?"

"Not really besides trying to spend time with friends and family." Rose moved so that she was leaning against the wall also and a silence fell over them. "This feels weird."

"Hm?" Scorpius grunted. The alcohol was starting to make him spacey.

"I can't think of a time that I couldn't think of something to talk about with you since we have become friends."

"Friends can just sit together." He commented just enjoying her company.

"True but I am on Brazil time so I might fall asleep if we don't come up with something to talk about."

"You could spend the night. You've done it before." Scorpius yawned. He looked over to his bookshelf trying to think of anything but her spending the night with him.

"I can't sleep in this." Rose laughed pulling on her jeans. Scorpius almost shook his head trying to stop the thoughts that she invoked by saying that. "So you seeing anyone?" Rose did best not to bite her lip at the thought of him dating.

"I would have told you if I was."

"I thought so but you haven't dated anyone in some time. I can't believe that no one has caught your eye." Rose said truthfully.

"I didn't say that..." Scorpius trailed off not sure if he really should be saying this. Rose sat up her attention firmly on him on.

"You never said anything!" Rose said hypocritically. Yes she had told him that she liked someone but not that it was him.

"Well, I didn't realize that my attention had been caught until recently." Scorpius was having a hard time not smirking. It was just like the night she had told him that she fancied someone. He could tell that his guess that it was him was confirmed as he looked into her eyes. She used to be able to hide anything from him but now it seemed she had fallen out of practice. Then again maybe he was just seeing what he wanted.

"Oh." Rose said flatly.

"She is brilliant. Smart as she is beautiful, funny, sweet. Though she can be a pistol when she feels like it." Scorpius chuckled to himself.

"But you haven't told her yet." Rose stated. "Why not?" She had to treat him like a friend, one that she didn't fancy.

"I guess I am waiting for the right moment. I think she likes me too but I want to be sure before telling her." Rose snorted. "What was that for?" Scorpius asked.

"The right moment? I thought that only happened in the movies." Rose mocked.

"Oh so now you are mocking my movies after watching all of them with me. If I remember correctly you were the one..." Rose covered his mouth with her hand to stop him.

"Okay okay, so I am a hopeless romantic deep down." She sat back leaning against the wall and looked down at her hands. "So I guess I should be telling you that you should go for it. Next time you see just go up to her a kiss her." Scorpius had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"So I should just kiss her?" He asked and Rose nodded. Then under his breath he mutter. "Here goes nothing." Rose started ask to what he said but Scorpius had already covered her mouth with his. He reached up with one hand to caress her cheek. Rose instantly felt dizzy from the kiss. It was so much better than the other times that they had kissed before though Rose wasn't comparing because she really wasn't thinking at all.


	24. Soul Mates

**Okay, I know it has been a long time since I updated. It was bad enough that I was working two jobs and taking two summer classes but then my computer died on top of that. Terrible excuse and I know you have all heard it before but sorry for keeping you waiting for so long!**

"Hey Scorpius," The door opened making Rose jump away. Albus stood in the doorway with a surprised look on his face.

"Was there something you needed?" Scorpius asked casually when Al just stood there. Rose stared at the floor trying to take in what happened.

"Uh, it can wait." Al recovered and shut the door quickly. Scorpius turned and stared at Rose.

"What?" She asked unnerved by he was just staring at her.

"I guess I am just waiting for you to disappear or something." He shrugged. Rose blushed.

"I don't always run." She ducked her head. Scorpius chuckled and stood up.

"How about we go for a walk?" He offered his hand. She looked up at and let him pull her off the bed. He grabbed jackets and a blanket Their hands stayed entwined as they walked through the quiet night. They were both quiet until they reached a park. Rose recognized it once they were near the swings. She pulled away and sat down on the swing. He stood in front of her off the side so he could see her grin as she swayed slightly.

"Do you remember the last time we were here? Scorpius asked as he dropped the blanket on the grass. Rose stopped and tilted her head in thought.

"I was lost in thought, you came out of nowhere and shocked me then we talked..." Her voice trailed off. She smiled, "and argued." Then she looked straight at him. "That was the day we became friends."

"You asked me a question that day that I didn't answer, do you remember?" He asked as he leaned against the swing frame. She slowly swung back and forth on the forth as she thought back to that day.

"Why didn't you answer the question?" Rose asked instead asking the question again.

"Because if I had answered what I had wanted to do with the pretty girl on the swings you would have... I don't know how you would have reacted but..." Scorpius trailed off not sure what he had wanted to tell her. Then he remembered, "That was the day that I started to realize that I was still attracted to you and if I had been truthful with myself the day I started to have feelings for you again. Though Lily thinks that I never truly stopped fancying you." Rose's eyes widened with shock.

"And it took you all this time to do something about it?" She asked without thinking. Scorpius chuckled.

"Just because I, on some level, realized that I liked you more than a friend didn't mean that I was going to tell you right away."

"Because what happened last time you had feelings for me?" Rose asked wistfully.

"That and I couldn't tell what you thought of me." Scorpius sighed and sat on the swing next to her. "I prefer taking things slow unlike your preference to jump in before thinking of the possible consequences." Rose nodded her head thoughtfully. She did tend to go with her gut rather than insight when making decisions. Her eyes lit up as a thought came to her head.

"So you were flirting with me." She accused him. "All those times I almost thought there was something more there but I figured I was just imagining things or whatever. But after finding out you knew that I had tried to erase your memory, I didn't see how you could like me after that."

"So when did you start to have feelings for me?" Scorpius asked nudging her foot with his.

"Which time?" Rose asked with a laugh. "I actually developed a crush on you after you kissed me the first time." She admitted finally, "but I think you were referring to this time around." She laughed again when he just sat there taking in the fact that she had liked him before. "Well, what would define as having feelings?"

"What is your definition?" He asked just enjoying being next to her.

"Probably getting butterflies or goosebumps that sort of thing. Not being able to think straight. So that would make the time line for falling for you sometime after new years during one of our movie nights. I remember one night we were watching some random movie and it took all my self control to keep me from kissing you. What about you? What is your definition?"

"Same kind of things. Can't stop thinking of them, making excuses to be around them, wondering what it would be like to kiss them, though I already knew that one." He teased then said in a mock whisper, "you haven't answered the question." She didn't answer this time because she was staring at his lips. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Her lips curled into a contented smile as fire raced through her veins. As he broke the kiss Scorpius chuckled.

"And here I feared you were going to keep fighting your feelings for me." He reached out and cupped her chin.

"Oh is that so?" Rose smiled slowly as she lingered close to him. He nodded.

"Of course, you have ever been the stubborn type. I even had a speech all planned out. Started it after your birthday party when I realized you _did_ have feelings for me. You basically all but named me as the guy you were having feelings for." He smirked as he pulled away a bit, "And if the speech didn't work I was going to give you back that shirt of mine that you gave to Al to return to me. He laced it with a powerful love potion by the way." Rose's jaw dropped. "But it didn't work since I was already yours." Scorpius kissed the tip of her nose. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Well, he did threaten to use us as test subjects. So do I get to hear this speech of yours that was going to make me realize what a I was would be if I kept my feelings to myself any longer?"

"Why do I get the feeling that I will be severely mocked?" Scorpius joked as he stood up. He held out his hand. "Come on." He pulled her off the swings and they sat down the blanket. She leaned into him and look up at the stars.

"Did you ever study Greek history?" Rose asked.

"A little, but I could never remember the constellations." Scorpius replied.

"They had a story about humans at one time had four arms, four legs, and two faces but the gods feared their strength. So the humans were split in half making it so that they would spend their lives searching for their other half. Their soul mate." He drew her into his arms and gave her a hug from behind.

After several minutes of silence Scorpius spoke up. "In the years that I have known you we have been compared to many well known couples. Romeo and Juliet, Laurie and Jo, Darcy and Elizabeth but the thing is too many of those couples went their separate ways." Rose turned her head to look him the eyes. "I don't want to be anyone else but Scorpius and Rose. Able to create our very own love story and find our own ending. Because after all the things we have been through I know without a doubt that I have found in you that missing half." After letting her take in what he said he asked, "How's that for a speech?" Rose smiled.

"It would have been better if you had finished with a kissed." Scorpius laughed and took her advice. They spent the rest of the night star gazing, talking, and of course kissing.

Fin


End file.
